seaQuest: Countdown
by JDMarx
Summary: The world is at war, and seaQuest is our only hope....


TWO CAPTAINS......ONE MISSION  
s e a Q u e s t: COUNTDOWN  
Book 1 of the Brave New World Trilogy   
A short story by J. David Marx  
Based on seaQuest DSV/2032,   
Created by Rockne S. O'Bannon  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I have tried to keep this story as close to the seaQuest continuum as possible. I have searched the net for so long uncovering clues as to what would happen in 2032's unfinished season. As always, a certain amount of this story involving the core of the show's continuity is my concept. Enjoy, this my first story I am letting anyone read. Keep in mind that the creation of this story dates back a year after 2032 was cancelled. I was a fan of seaQuest since the beginning. I hung with the show through her troublesome times. I am one who thought 2032 was seaQuest's calling, but was robbed of her chance to succeed. This story, is how seaQuest lives on in my mind. Enjoy.  
I am no expert in writing, and there will be some errors in punctuation. But in the end, you will get the sense that I have tried to display in this story.  
If asked, the other two installments of my Brave New World trilogy will be released as well. I look forward to everyone's view of the story, and what could had been different to make the story perfect in your eyes. JDM  
  
This story is dedicated to the light of my life, my wonderful and always beautiful girlfriend, who shall remain nameless to protect her privacy. Baby, I love you, thank you for all your support. Who still owes me an escort to the Oscars.  
  
.... War is hell, and you can't define it...  
--General Sherman,  
  
.... In all the universe, all the worlds, the one common fear, is war....  
--Captain Nathan Hale Bridger, UEO Navy (RET)  
.... There is no such thing as a good war....  
--Captain Oliver Hudson,  
UEO Navy, CO of seaQuest DSV 4600  
.... Why should we deny us our, most basic instinct...?  
--Admiral Richard Vanalden  
UEO Navy, Deceased   
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The UEO/Alliance War began as a conflict. A conflict that started because the UEO flagship, the peacekeeper of the UEO, seaQuest had vanished without a trace.   
It all began, when New Australia, revolted from Australia, by a greedy, power hungry senator, of the name Jeremiah Richards. After the revolt, and Richards was elected President, the newly formed Alliance of Macronesia, took back Australia, their motherland. The Alliance grew rich over night. The richness got to their heads.  
Four years after Jeremiah Richards had been elected president of Macronesia; he was de-throned and executed. Executed by an equal power hungry senator rising quickly through the ranks. Senator Alexander Bourne was his name.   
Ten years later, after Macronesia began their siege on the Pacific Ocean, the Miracle appeared out of nowhere in a cornfield, in Idaho. That miracle was seaQuest DSV.  
One at a time, the crewmembers that disappeared ten years ago, that were presumed dead all these years, appeared out of nowhere. The crew was gathered together, under the leadership of UEO captain Oliver Hudson. seaQuest set sail to save the only remaining independent colony of the Pacific, Nexus. Sailing to save the colony from an Alliance battle group. With the help of Nathan Bridger, the colony was saved.   
Nine months later, the twelfth month of the year 2032, the twentieth day, the seventh hour, the Alliance made one more attempt to take control of the only independent colony that remained in the Pacific.  
Five Alliance warsubs led the assault, destroying the three UEO Nautilus peacekeeper subs that guarded the colony. It was only ten hours ago that the Provisional Council ruling announced that Nexus decided to sign the UEO Charter. Nexus belonged to the UEO, but was taken away by the Alliance.  
Six hours later, an emergency meeting of the Aligned Nations was held at UEO Central Command on San Diego Island. UEO Secretary General Warren McGath of negotiating the return of Nexus made all attempts.  
"This was a terrible, incident," President Bourne stated, as he stood before the council chamber. "A mistake that will not, not be made again."  
"Then return, Nexus to the UEO," McGath said.  
"Ah, well, Nexus, is not part of the UEO. I did not see it in writing. Did any of the other nations?"  
McGath looked at the other nation ambassadors, who were all shaking their head no.  
"But, the Provisional Council has agreed to sign the UEO Charter. It has not been made public, but it is in writing."  
"I am sorry, Secretary General McGath, but Nexus, belongs to us."  
McGath stood behind his desk, at the front of the chambers. "Then, the UEO has no other choice. The actions made by the Alliance today, was not an incident, but, in fact an act of war."  
Where was seaQuest? Many had asked, especially the citizens of Nexus. seaQuest, was in combat, with a marauder warrior sub. Only after the warrior sub was destroyed, came the words from Earthcast News. "Nexus, has fallen under the Alliance."  
In the weeks and months that followed, many thought the run in with the warrior sub was incidental. In the end the captain of the mighty flagship of the UEO which had suffered its greatest defeat to date knew it was a decoy. A decoy that he had fallen for.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
2034,  
The South Pacific Ocean  
Depth: 1,252 ft  
  
1,252 feet beneath the surface of the ocean, where sea creatures generate their own light, lies the Unknown. Down here, it can be calm, while the surface of the sea is rough. The Unknown is also called the Abyss, were no light can penetrate the ocean water.  
It can be calm, and dark, but it can also be dangerous. At this depth, it is perfect to pretend you are on another world, because, the Unknown, the Abyss, by a fact, is another world entirely.  
Fish, of unknown species, algae and other creatures that grow down at this depth are in reality alien. Yet like all life in the universe, these life forms have found a way to survive in the hostile environment of the deep.  
"Evasive action!" Shouted the captain of the transport sub, the Odyssey. Ten minutes ago, the Odyssey's sensors picked up a flight squad of Alliance Demon fighters.  
The Captain, standing behind the helmsman, could hear the communications officer, who continued to send the distress signal.  
"Incoming torpedoes!" Shouted the sensor officer.  
"Hard to port. Launch starboard decoys."  
The decoys launched out of their dispensers. The five-year-old noisemakers began making nose. But the odds of the five-year-old decoys, fooling the state of-the-art Mark Twelve Fathom torpedoes, were grim.  
The deck beneath the captain shook as the rear hull took the impact from the Fathom torpedoes.  
"I repeat, May Day!" Shouted the comm officer. "May Day! We are under attack by Alliance Demon fighters. Someone respond!"  
"Captain?" The damage control officer exclaimed. "That last barrage just took out our number two reactor."  
The captain released a violent curse. The reactor was not on his mind, but the crew of the Odyssey, and the lives of the innocent passengers they were ferrying to a far away aqua base.  
"Captain," his XO, of the name Daniels said, approaching him. "We don't stand a chance."  
"I know," Jameson replied.  
"Shouldn't we just surrender?"  
"Surrender!" Jamison repeated. "Do you know what they do to prisoners? What they do to the women and children?"  
The XO was speechless, and motionless.  
"Sir," Sensor chief Rodriguez said. "Demon fighters coming in for another run."  
"Captain," The helmsman said. "I need an order sir."  
"Captain?" Daniels said, moving to stand in front of the captain. "What do we do?"  
The captain stood like a lifeless statue, staring into nothing, as Daniels stared right in his eyes.  
"Comm," Jamison said, releasing a command, finally after what seemed like an eternity. "Signal our surrender."  
"Sir?" the comm officer inquired. The words that came upon the young communication chief? ears were unbelievable.  
"We, surrender." Jamison repeated. Regretting the decision all ready. But what were his other options? There was nothing like a battle situation for a captain who has no other options. It could be that the diplomats could save the day. But Jamison had a better chance of growing gills.  
The young comm officer, looked at the XO, who gave him a nod. "Aye, aye sir." He was only twenty-four. It was his first tour on the Odyssey, and already, he was going to be taken prisoner by the ruthless Alliance of Macronesia. "Demon fighters, this is the independent transport submersible Odyssey, we surrender. I repeat, we surrender."  
"The Demons are still inbound," The sensor officer reported, as the icons representing the Demons lurched closer and closer to the middle of his sensor scope. "Sir, torpedoes in the water, a count of five torpedoes, locked on and inbound."  
They could not abandoned ship, they could not get enough speed to escape with one reactor out. All they could do, was wait, as the fish with their lethal hot plasma warhead came closer and closer.  
"Impact in ten seconds," the sensor officer who was now sweating announced. Pausing for a couple of seconds before announcing the countdown. "Five...four...three...two..one--," the shocked sensor officer paused. Suddenly the Odyssey shook.  
Jamison knew the cause of the shaking which rocked the transport sub was not from a hull strike. It was from something different. Did they self-destruct? Did they hit a squid? Or did the Alliance finally grow a conscience and soul?  
"Torpedoes have been destroyed sir!" The excited sensor chief shouted as the shaking faded away.  
"What, by who? How?" Captain Jamison inquired, running over to the sensor console. But he knew the answer when he saw the contact's sensor silhouette.  
"Sir," the sensor officer had a wide smile on his face. "It's the seaQuest."  
The captain stood with a smile of relief on his face. Their hero had arrived.  
Captain Oliver Hudson stood behind the captain's chair, looking over at Chief Warrant Officer Anthony Piccolo, who on the starboard-elevated platform, was manning the weapons station.  
"Interception, sir," Tony Piccolo reported.  
"What is the location of those Demon fighters, Mister Wolenczak?" Hudson inquired to the young lieutenant junior grade that was manning the sensor station.   
"Range, 2000 yards, bearing one-three four."  
"Mister Ford," Hudson called out for the XO. "Release the Spectres."  
"Aye, aye sir," Commander Jonathan Devin Ford replied. "Launching Spectres."  
In Spectre 01, sat Lieutenant Commander Heiko Kimura, who was awaiting the green light to illuminate on her control board, which signaled she and her attack wing, Able wing, was given permission to launch.  
Her wish had been answered. The green light on her display illuminated, and the fighter bay door, was wide open.  
"Let's go," she said, as she pressed the throttle handle to maximum. The Specter SFA-2 wing, glided graciously out of the fighter bay, flying in tight formation until their sensors picked up the Demon fighters.  
Though the Spectre fighters were not what she was used to, especially since she defected from the Chaodai Nation two years ago when her nation made their existence known, by attacking the two outposts. The outposts that belonged to the UEO and Macronesia bordering the Chaodai Border which were keeping an eye on the Chaodai Nation. This act of eavesdropping which was not appreciated. But during this time of her exile she had adopted to the best of her abilities.   
Ever since that day, when seaQuest lost one of their own, Lieutenant Janet Fredericks, eyes on both sides of the war were kept on the Chaodai Border, kept cautiously on the technological advanced nation. A nation, that had broken 15 years of silence, two years ago. And went back into a fragile silence.  
One day, the entire world knew, that the storm would strike again. When the storm returned, it would be without mercy.  
"Able Wing break formation," Lieutenant Commander Kimura ordered the two Specter pilots. "Take 'em out," she ordered as her targeting sensors picked up a Demon.  
She pushed her Specter in a barrel roll, and activated her weapon systems. The dogfight was quick. Only the fastest minded could survive. That was what Kimura and all the other pilots of Able Wing were all about. They were the best. And only the best were allowed on the seaQuest.  
Even though Kimura enlisted in the UEO after her defection, Secretary General McGath knew with the possible Chaodai threat, Kimura would be probably the world's only hope.  
So she was assigned as the squad commander for one of the three Spectre squads that were stationed on seaQuest at the beginning of the now declared war against the Alliance.   
"I've got one on my tail," the voice belonging to Lieutenant Peterson, flying Able three announced. On his targeting sensors, the Demon's targeting sweeps had already began.  
"I'm there," she announced, releasing two torpedoes at an incoming Demon, putting her Spectre in a nose dive to avoid the debris caused by the two torps detonation that split the Demon apart.  
"He's got a lock on me," Peterson announced.  
"Peterson, break to port, now!"  
Peterson pulled the control yoke to port, as Kimura fired her plasma cannon. Rounds of plasma energy collided into the Demon's reactor compartment, causing it to overload.  
"Splash three," she muttered.  
"Mister Bachman--," Hudson said, alerting Helmsman Bachman, presently seated at helm station 1. "Put us between the transport and the fighters."  
"Aye, aye sir," Bachman replied, following the command.  
"Sir, incoming Demons," Lucas reported. "bearing one six oh."  
"Continue on coarse." Hudson ordered the two helm officers.  
"Sir," Ford announced in a whisper. "That will take us in the fighters' attack path."  
"I know," Hudson replied, walking to the support station on the deck, below the weapons station on the starboard elevated platform. "Mister Piccolo," Hudson said, looking up. "Fire a spread of plasma laser fire, tight formation. Target the center of that group."  
"Aye, aye sir," Piccolo replied. "Plasma laser ports energized."   
"Fire all bow laser ports," Hudson ordered, turning his attention to the vid screen displaying the Wireless Sea Knowledge Retrieval Satellite known as Loner. Which showed his view of the bow of seaQuest.  
The two bi-plasma laser ports gave a magnificent flash of green energy, as the ports released multiple beams of concentrated plasma, which headed straight for the Demon fighters on inbound.  
"Sir, we're in position," Helmsman Bachman announced.  
"All stop," Hudson ordered, walking over to the communication station, manned by Lieutenant Commander Tim O'Neill. "Commander, get me the rescue team."  
"Aye, aye sir," O'Neill replied, opening the comm-link to docking port 1.  
"Rescue team, this is Captain Hudson. Get those people out of there."  
"Aye, aye sir," replied Lieutenant Arena Johnson, as she piloted the assault craft out of the docking sphere.  
"Assault Craft DR 4 is away," Ford announced as the shuttle icon on his screen that displayed the top schematic of docking sphere exited docking bay 1.  
"Sir," Lucas proclaimed. "The laser fire caused the Demons to break their formation."  
"Just like they should." Hudson muttered. "What is their status now?"  
"Attempting another run on us, starboard bearing oh three nine." Lucas reported.  
"Ready tubes Able one through three."  
"Tubes loaded, and flooded." Tony replied.  
"Target the fighter group." Hudson ordered.  
"Demon's locked," Piccolo ordered, as his hand hovered over the weapon fire pad.  
"Fire."   
A millisecond after the order was given, Piccolo's fingers pressed the forward tube fire key and highlighted the appropriate tubes.  
Three ElectroMagnetic Plasma torpedoes lurched out of their tubes. Arching towards the Demons.  
"Impact in five seconds," Piccolo announced as the chronometer on his console counted down.  
The Mark Ninety Electro Magnetic Plasma torpedoes were fast. They were trusting worthy. Very trust worthy. Capable of 75 knots, the torpedoes swam like lighting to the fighters.  
"Detonate torpedoes, now!" Hudson commanded as he observed the torpedoes' flight path on the secondary vid screen, which displayed sensor data from the sensor array and the three active WSKRs.  
Piccolo did not risk questioning his CO's command. "Detonating," Piccolo repeated, pressing the detonation key.  
The detonation of the torpedoes caused a shock wave, so powerful, that it caused all three of the Demon fighters, to collide into each other.  
"What's the status of the assault craft, Mister Ford?"  
"Sir!" Lucas Wolenczak interrupted. "Sensor contact, bearing one three nine. Range 10,000 yards. She?s rising from the ocean floor."  
"Identification?" Hudson inquired.  
"Id is a Alliance Raider submersible."  
Hudson stood in silence, thinking the situation over. "What's the status of the AC, Commander?"   
"Lieutenant Johnson estimates another three minutes for all the personnel and passengers to be evacuated."  
"Helm, ahead one third." Hudson commanded, re-taking his position at his command chair. "Bearing to match the Raider."  
"Aye, aye sir." Bachman replied, as he and his fellow helm officer worked together to pilot the gigantic 1000 foot seaQuest.  
"Sir?" Ford inquired. "What about the craft?"  
"I'm on that." Hudson announced. "Commander O'Neill, open a link to Able 1."  
"Aye, sir." The chime that sounded a second later, informed the captain that the link was established.  
"Lieutenant Commander Kimura here." As the Chaodai defector announced, as she fired two torpedoes that finished off a Demon fighter.  
Two years ago, Kimura came onboard as a personal enemy to Hudson. Because of her, the Chaodai tracked her to seaQuest, and killed his student, Janet Fredericks. For that, he would never forgive nor would he forget. Freddie was like a daughter to him.  
But over the years, he had learned to put the tragedy behind him. If he had only listened to Kimura, and set sail away from the border, than Freddie would probably still be alive today.  
"Kimura, this is seaQuest." Hudson began. "Our sensors are picking up a Raider sub, leaving the area. I'm taking seaQuest to charge the Raider before it gets away. Protect that transport and the assault craft."  
"Roger that, Captain." Kimura replied. "Able two and three, converge on the transport and protect her while the assault craft gets the personnel off."  
"Roger that Able One," replied Able Two, as he turned the Spectre sharply to port, heading back to the transport.  
"This isn't over by a long shot." Kimura muttered as the two designated Spectres approached the slowly descending Odyssey.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
The Deep Submergence Vessel seaQuest left her position at protecting the transport Odyssey. Giving the experienced Spectre pilots of Able Wing to take on the responsibility.  
As Able Two and Three fired upon any Demon fighter that got within firing range of the Odyssey, the seaQuest, was heading off into another battle. She was heading off into a battle with an Alliance Raider fast attack sub. But, she wasn't as fast as seaQuest.  
"Sir," Lucas said. "The Raider has fired two aft torpedoes, bearing down on us. She's coming around."  
"Hard to port," Hudson ordered. "Fire intercepts."  
Two modified torpedo casings propelled out of Able tubes four and five, lunging ahead of seaQuest to meet the incoming torpedoes.  
"Where's my solution Mister Piccolo?" Hudson inquired as he sat, calm in the command chair. When he first came onboard, the crew did not like the new commander of their boat. He had big shoes to fill after Captain Nathan Hale Bridger relinquished his command to Hudson. It was going to be a big task. A task, that he accomplished well.  
"Solution on the board, sir." Piccolo announced as the caption SOLUTION ACQURIED scrolled on his screen.  
"Fire first barrage."  
One torpedo from each tube holding the weapons, lurched out of the dark silhouette of seaQuest, burning their way through the ocean water to meet the Raider. After impact, the pockets of plasma energy that made up the warhead would explode, with two times the power of the old ElectroStatic Plasma torpedoes thirteen years ago.   
"Torpedoes, 5000 yards and closing in on the Raider," Lucas reported, as the three icons representing the torpedoes, got farther away from the point where they appeared on the screen. "4000 yards...3000. Raider has launched counter measures."  
Hudson sat still, listening to the reports. Sitting. All he could do was sit and wait. "Torpedoes have lost target."  
Hudson gave a silent curse as he stood from the conn. "Helm, all ahead at two-third speed. Mister Piccolo, ready the plasma lasers. All of them."  
"Aye, aye sir." Bachman replied, a second later, CWO Piccolo gave the same reply.  
"Able One, this is Able Two, over."   
"Able One, go ahead." Kimura acknowledged the man's voice coming through her comm-set built inside her black flight helmet.  
"Commander, the Demons are retreating."  
"Roger that," Kimura replied to the good news. "What's the status of the assault craft"  
"The assault craft has completed its objectives, awaiting for seaQuest to return."  
"How bad are the injuries?"  
"Lieutenant Johnson informs me that the injuries are not severe. Mild cuts and bruises, that's all."  
"Lucky them," Kimura said. "Shame the personnel on that cargo hauler a couple of weeks ago were not as lucky." She paused, turning slowly to starboard, heading back to the Odyssey. "Able Wing, Able One." She announced over the command link. "Keep on the look out for any other Alliance crafts. If any, well have to fend for ourselves until seaQuest returns."  
"Sir, we are within laser range." Piccolo announced as the message LASER RANGE blinked on his display.  
"Stand-bye," Hudson said. "I want to get as close as we can." The closer seaQuest could get, the plasma lasers could inflict the more injuries.  
"Hard to port!" He shouted to the two helm officers. "Now, lasers, fire!" As seaQuest yawed to port, all four laser ports released their deadly blue green beams of plasma. The combined barrage, impacted on the Raider's starboard side.   
"Direct hit!" Lieutenant Wolenczak reported. The laser strike engraved a plasma scar along the starboard side of the Raider.  
"Bring us around helm, two zero nine. Mister Piccolo, ready to fire tubes one and two."  
The new coarse would put the seaQuest in the Raider's baffles, a vulnerable part of any submarine. Even the seaQuest shared the same weak spot of her adversary.  
"Fire torpedoes," ordered the captain.  
The helm officers quickly turned the mammoth sub around, as the torpedo tubes released two torpedoes.  
The plasma warhead was armed, and by time the torpedoes reached it's target, destroying the reactor that powered the Raider's twin propulsion screws.  
"Captain, power read outs of the Raider have gone to blue." Ford reported. "She's dead in the water."  
"Captain, I'm reading a severe radiation leak." Lucas announced as he looked up from his sensor scope.  
"Can they contain the leak?" Hudson asked as his eyes looked up at Lucas.  
"No, sir."  
Hudson looked at the vid screen and saw the still Raider. "Mister Piccolo, finish the Raider of--,"  
"Wait, sir!" Lucas exclaimed.  
"What is it, Lieutenant?"  
"Sir, we can use this Raider to our advantage. We can study their communication systems, strategies. Anything and everything."  
Hudson stood in silence, as he looked over to his XO. "Commander, what do you think of this?" He inquired.  
"It might work. It could give us the advantage we need to help finish off the Alliance."  
"All right Mister Wolenczak, you've convinced me. Fire a grapnel torpedo, Mister Ford. We'll take her in tow to the nearest UEO port."  
"Aye, aye sir." Replied Ford, as he fired the grapnel torpedo.  
Mother's display on vid screen number 1, showed the grapnel torpedo, launch from it's tube beneath the docking module.  
"Helm, plot a course back to the Spectres and the Odyssey." Hudson ordered as he stood behind the conn. His favorite place when he did not want to sit in it.  
"Uh, Captain?" O'Neill called out.  
"What is it, Commander?" Hudson inquired, walking over to the comm station.  
"I'm picking up a sat link broadcast."  
"Where's it from?"  
"It's from Macronesia, sir. Brisbane"  
"Put it on." Hudson ordered as he walked forward to the foremost part of the bridge.   
The center screen that had the satellite view of the region of the Pacific on, disappeared, to be replaced by the face of President Alexander Bourne.  
"People of Earth." He began. "This broadcast is being heard by all the people on this planet. To the members of the UEO, and the Non-Aligned Nations, this war, between my nation, and the UEO, will cease. The war, is over." Bourne paused. "The Alliance of Macronesia, surrenders."  
Hudson stood still like a statue. He could not believe what he had just heard. The war at last was over.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
It was, an hour later after the news that shocked the world was transmitted, global wide. By this time, Captain Hudson, ordered a staff meeting in the wardroom.  
While the department heads sat at the wardroom table, Hudson stood between the vid screen and the conference table. "By now, I'm sure you all now, that hostilities between the UEO and the Alliance of Macronesia has seized." Hudson began, looking at each of the department heads' faces. Evaluating their reactions.  
"Commander O'Neill, put McGath on the link." Hudson commanded O'Neill, who was seating behind a desktop Personal Onboard Computer.  
"Aye, aye sir." He replied. With a touch of a series of buttons, the seal of the UEO on the vid screen was replaced by McGath's face.  
"Ah, Captain Hudson," he began. "I'm sure you have heard the news?"  
"Yes, Mister Secretary, we have." Hudson replied, as he walked to his chair around the wardroom table. "Mister Secretary, what's the story, here?"  
"The Alliance of Macronesia is as tired of this war as we are. They are so tired, that they wanted it put to an end." After a brief moment of silence, McGath received a folder, who was handed to him by someone out of the camera's range. "Ah, Captain Hudson," he began, reading the folder. "I understand that you have a Raider intact."  
"Yes, Mister Secretary," Hudson answered.  
"Well, President Bourne, as a token of the Alliance and the UEO's joint league, would like you, to personally return the Raider to the Alliance at the Neutral Zone." McGath, closed the black folder, and then stared at the camera. "I must remind you, that the Raider is Macronesian property, and is not to be boarded for any reason. Clear?"  
"Clear as crystal Sir." Hudson replied. "Mister Secretary," Hudson paused. "How do you know this is real?"  
"I'm not following you, Captain."  
"This could be a trick, to lower our arms. With our lowered arms, they could strike us and we would not be able to retaliate."  
"Captain Hudson, I assure you, that this is not a trick. I feel that President Bourne would like serious relationships with the UEO. Now, do I have your word that you will return the Raider?"  
Oliver paused, "Yes Mister Secretary, you do." He answered giving a grim smile.  
"Good," McGath said, placing the folder on his desk. "You are to rendezvous with the Alliance sub Tempest, and hand over the Raider to them."  
"Understood sir," Hudson replied.  
"Well then, if that is all, I have a press conference in a couple of minutes."  
"Oh, but one more thing, sir."  
"Yes, Captain?"  
"Were are the peace talks going to be held?"  
"The conference will be held at the Manihiki Plateau."  
"Thank you sir." Hudson said. "seaQuest out." Hudson signaled Tim to cut the link.  
"What do you think?" Ford asked, looking at Hudson.  
"I don't buy this, these peace talks."  
"Is there a reason, why, Captain?" Lucas inquired, walking over to the sideboard, and pouring him a cup of coffee.  
"Well, for one thing, why would Macronesia surrender, when three months from now, the UEO would have to surrender?"  
"Maybe they knew we wouldn't surrender." Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Lonnie Henderson replied. "They knew we would fight to the end."  
Hudson replied by shaking his head. "No, I don't buy it." He stood up, and approached the desk POC and brought up the schematic for the Raider on the screen. He then, walked toward the screen.  
"What do we do, Captain?" Kimura inquired, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"We'll play along for now. Commander, what is the status of the Raider?"  
The UEO Scorpion broke away twenty minutes ago. The Raider has been deserted."  
"Lieutenant Wolenczak, take a team of your best computer technicians over to the Raider, and scan her communication and computer core, for anything relating to the present situation."   
"And if we don't find anything, Captain? What then?" Lucas asked, getting up from his chair.  
"Then we pray that this is not a cover-up, but the real thing."  
Immediately after the staff meeting in the wardroom, Lieutenant Wolenczak proceeded to Launch Bay 3. Lucas paid little attention to the crew passing him. The blue reflection from the aqua tubes reflected onto his crisp navy blue jumpsuit.  
The tubes were empty, besides the water. Darwin no longer lived here anymore. He would tell himself, every morning when he would wake up on the top bunk in Mammal Engineering, looking over at the plastiglass, expecting the familiar face of the Atlantic Bottlenose dolphin. "It won't be the same, without you Dar'," Lucas told the dolphin in the Moon Pool, the morning Darwin left.  
"Don't sad," the synthesized voice of the dolphin said. "Darwin see Lucas, later." After that, Darwin swam away from the Moon Pool. After two months, Darwin never returned. And to his surprise, Darwin didn't return to Bridger's island in the Caribbean, either.  
By time Lucas pushed the memories of his friend behind, he had arrived at Launch Bay 3. Standing by the open hatch, which led to the standing by sea launch, was two of his best computer technicians. Lieutenant Janice Ryan, and Ensign William Stine. "Are we ready?" He inquired to the techs, standing by with their equipment cases in their hand.  
"Yes, sir," Janice replied,   
"Wait a minute, Lucas," a voice behind him called out, that caused him to pause in mid step.  
"Dagwood? What's wrong?" He asked his other friend, Dagwood the Dagger.  
"Sorry, Lucas, but the Captain does not want you to go over there alone."  
"We'll be okay Dag'," Lucas reassured the Chief of Security.  
"I'm sure you will, but it is the captain's orders."  
"Okay Dagwood, let's go." Lucas said, picking up his POC case. The group next descended down the rungs of the steps that led to the area where the launch was docked.  
Dagwood of coarse was not unarmed. He had a Type 4 plasma disrupter in his gun holster. Even though the Raider was a deserted sub, with all crew dead due to a radiation leak, Dagwood still felt safe with it by his side.  
It has been four months, after seaQuest's last stop at Fort Gore. It was a special stop, because Dagwood was listed for cerebral surgery. The surgery, was risky, but Dagwood accepted the risk, because, he did not want to be slow anymore. He wanted, to be like a human.  
The operation was a success, and Dagwood was promoted to Chief Petty Officer, and the head of security. The duty, he was created for.  
Though the fall out was not as severe as it had been an hour ago, it was safe enough for the team to board the boat without anti-rad suits.  
"Okay, Lieutenant," Lucas said, stepping to the cockpit. "Do we have clearance?"  
"Aye, sir." Lieutenant jg Meklin replied, going over the final system checks before they were on the outside.  
"Sea launch MR-2, this is Launch Control, you are cleared for departure."  
"Roger Launch Control," Lucas replied. "See you in a few." Lucas closed the comm link. Lucas went from looking at the monitor in front of him, to the front port. Lucas felt the launch move, as the open launch bay portal, grew larger and larger through the front port, until, the launch exited the Hydrosystem Docking Area, and entered the dark, and cold ocean.  
Meklin, pulled on the control yoke, shifting the launch's angle toward port. As the launch leveled, the Raider could be clearly seen through the front port.   
"Commencing docking," Meklin announced, as he brought the launch, under the Raider, then blew the ballast jets. The power from the jets, slowly, pushed the launch up. Skilled practice, allowed Meklin to be right under the sub bay. The launch, ascended into the opened sub bay doors, until they were engulfed in the Raider.  
Lucas opened his POC, and pressed a series of control keys. His POC was directly linked with the Raider's system. The sub bay doors closed beneath them, and the launch traveled to the surface of the sub pool.  
Gazing out of the front port, the launch reached the surface. The launch penetrated the surface of the pool. Water dripped down the launch's sleek sides as Meklin, piloted the launch on impulse, to the nearby dock.  
Here on the surface, the launch's top speed was twenty knots, which was too fast for the pool around them. So firing the impellers for a five-second interval, pushed the launch toward the dock, slowly, but safely.  
"We're here," Meklin announced as the launch crew un-strapped themselves from their seats and began moving about in the cabin.   
"Open the hatch, Lieutenant," Lucas ordered, as the sound of the starboard hatch opening echoed in the silent bay.  
Dagwood was the first one out, with hand over his holster, gripping the handle tight, and his black cap with the symbol of seaQuest proudly embroidered on the front. It was the same hat, Captain Bridger had given him, thirteen years ago after the G.E.L.F. uprising on the G.E.L.F. Colony. But for him, it was only three years ago.  
"Let's go to the bridge," Lucas announced, as he led the way down the barely lit corridors. The lights were not enough to see, so the party had hand lights of their own.  
The corridor was a mess. Broken light fixtures, hanging from the ceiling. Wires, and metal alloys covered the deck. This was what a plasma torpedo could do.  
They wondered through the narrow corridors of the Raider, without the task of ignoring the dead bodies which would had cluttered the submersible.  
When seaQuest altered course to answer the distress signal from the Odyssey, the UEO Scorpion was in region to assist. The Scorpion was the closer of the two UEO boats in the region, but seaQuest's advantage with speed, and the ocean currents got to the scene first.  
After the Raider was disabled, the captain of the Raider signaled their surrender, and the survivors and fatalities were transferred to the Scorpion, where they would be detained at the nearest UEO port of harbor.  
It was only two years ago that the Scorpion served as the UEO flagship due to seaQuest's absence. Now the seven-year-old Olympus fast attack sub was downgraded to a peacekeeper. And seaQuest once again reigned the seas as the flagship of the endangered United Earth Oceans.  
"Bridge is right ahead, Lieutenant." Janice announced, as Lucas led the way to the cracked hatch. The bridge was similar to the corridors. Broken monitors that overloaded from the torpedo strike, were still smoking.  
"Okay," Lucas said. "All we have to find is the computer library access station and communications."  
"Here's communications," announced Ensign Stine.  
"And here's the library access." Dagwood reported, as he inspected the bridge damage.  
"Hook up your LTU to the station's central computer buffer." Lucas ordered, as he lifted the control console, revealing circuits underneath. He did the same.  
Stine's attempts of lifting the console failed, so he kneeled down, and open an access panel beneath the station.  
He retrieved the Data Transfer Unit from his equipment case, and began the download of all data.  
Evidence showed that the captain of the Raider attempted to purge the computer of all its data to prevent such the case that the UEO would board and drain their files. But the EMP blast knocked out all the systems before the purge could be completed.  
With the right equipment and knowledge, the computer core's memory was restored, and the complete transfer of the contents of the core was only twenty minutes away.  
Lucas knew the Raider was deserted. The Scorpion saw fit to that. But being on the ship gave Lucas an eerie, uneasy feeling. Wendy Smith, the seaQuest's chief medical officer who was lost when the ship was captured and transported to the alien planet Hyperion called the sensation someone walking on your grave.  
The past two years, Lucas had seen all forms of death. He knew the world was not as an innocent and fragile place to live anymore. For ten years the world changed, and seaQuest was far away to help anything.   
With the collapse of the UEO a few short months away, and the question if the peace talks were legitimate, Lucas and the crew of the seaQuest were taken away from their home, and dropped off in a brave new world.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
An hour later, the boarding team had returned to the safety of seaQuest. Lucas took each of the Optical Data Chips or ODCs that had the downloaded information, and ran it through his state of the art computer terminal in his cabin in Mammal Engineering.  
Since he made lieutenant, he was offered a cabin of his own. But he turned it down. Mammal Engineering was was he stayed on the first, second, and third tours on seaQuest. And he would stay in it until he left.  
After making a thorough search, Lucas came upon a garbled message. He tried running the message through the encrypt scan, and was literally, searching for signature prints. It was like putting together a jig saw, he said to himself. He always-loved jig saw puzzles. But this puzzle, was not cooperating.  
Two hours later after he had put together as much of the puzzle he could, he went directly to the captain's cabin, and shared his findings.  
"A puzzle?" Hudson was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
"I ran it through everything we've got. I ran it through the encrypt scanner twelve times. This is all I could come up with that may have pretence to the current situation." Lucas handed Hudson the ODC. Hudson placed it in the ODC slot on his desktop POC.  
His monitor flicked on. The message read:  
T-: ANV TRIESTE,  
FROM ALLIANCE COMMAN-  
ALL IS GOING AS PLANNE-, PEACE NEGOTIATIONS HAVE BEEN MADE TO THE UE-. AT 1000 HRS, NEW AUSTRALI-- TIME, MACRONESI- FORCE WILL SI--E AND -ESTROY THE UEO NAVA- SHI- YAR-- AT THE KYL-- IS-----------.   
"Do you have a hypothetical idea what this says?" Hudson inquired. "I know I do."  
"Yes, sir." Lucas replied, approaching the screen. "All is going as planned, peace negotiations have been made to the UEO. At 1000 hours, New Australian Time, Macronesian forces will seize and destroy the UEO Naval Ship Yards, at Kyle Island."  
"That's," Hudson paused, "right of the coast of California."  
Lucas nodded, in silence. "What do we do, about this, Captain?"  
"We tell McGath." Hudson replied. "Inform Commander Ford to ready the JumpJet. I'm off to CENCOM in thirty minutes."  
"Aye, aye sir." Lucas replied, leaving the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
On the bridge of the seaQuest, Commander Jonathan Ford stood in front of the area of the bridge, nicknamed the 'command circle'. The area, where the captain's chair, Executive Officer's station, and the Communication station were located.  
"We're surfaced, Commander." Helmsman Marcus Bachman announced.  
"Very good." He replied, walking to the conn, and activating the com-grid. "Bridge to Pad Able." He spoke with his thumb on the activator.  
"Pad Able," Hudson replied seating in the cabin of the JumpJet. At this moment, the launch pad was lifting the Jump Jet, onto the sleek deck of seaQuest.  
"Captain Hudson, you are cleared for departure." Ford reported, giving the okay.  
"Roger that, Commander. Hudson could hear the trans-sonic engines of the JumpJet warming up.   
"We're taking off Captain." Announced the pilot, who a second later, fired the vertical thrusters, pushing it into the air.  
"As soon as we're airborne, submerge the seaQuest at your discretion, and retrieve any Alliance support craft from the Raider. To be specific, a working launch." Hudson paused as the JumpJet began to hover. "I won't be long."  
"Roger that, Captain." Ford said, seating at the conn. "Good luck."  
"Roger, seaQuest. Hudson out." The JumpJet climbed in altitude, as the seaQuest, dove, under the calm surface of the Pacific.  
"Make a coarse for CENCOM," Hudson spoke into his head set. "Best speed."  
"Aye, aye sir." The pilot replied. "Enjoy the ride." Minutes later, when the trans-sonic engines were warmed up, the pilot activated them. Hudson's stomach lurched, as the JumpJet's cabin pressure pressurized, so the sonic and gee affects would not affect the occupants inside the JumpJet. It worked, but not completely. But, it didn't bother him.  
Captain Hudson, sat back in his seat, looking out of the window, as the clouds flew bye. The computer voice he heard in his head set, informed him that their ETA to CENtral COMmand would be fifty minutes. The navy had come along way to establish travel that quickly. The JumpJet came in second place of the fastest jet in the world. The first was the AeroSpace Plane.  
An hour later, the pilot informed Hudson that they were cleared to land at Fort Schwartzkopj.  
The JumpJet had dropped from sub-sonic, ten minutes ago, and slowly compared to the speeds, was traveling minutes ago, descended down to the designated landing pad.  
With the landing gears lowered, the touchdown was soft. As soon as the engines were cut off, Hudson exited the JumpJet, walking down the stairs that rolled up beside the hatch, to meet Secretary General McGath, waiting at the bottom, awaiting an answer.  
"Captain Hudson!" He shouted, over the other engine noises from the other aircraft at the airfield. "What is the meaning of this!"  
"I'll explain in your office, sir! It's very important!"  
"Okay," McGath said, pointing at his transport. "Let's go!"  
Hudson dropped his head, and entered the Humvee that was at McGath's command. Hudson sat silent, as they rode to the UEO CENCOM complex, formerly known as the Ballard Marine Institute before all hell broke out in the Pacific.  
Hudson got out, and followed McGath up inside the main complex, catching an elevator up to his office. The complex was well guarded. MPs and Marine guards at every exit. Before being allowed any further on the twenty second floor were McGath's office was located, Hudson had to submit a security scan.  
After the scans, he followed the Secretary General to his office. It was not the first time in his office. He had been there many times before. One memorable time was when he had told McGath that he was taking command of a UEO supply hauler.  
Needless to say, McGath did not like Hudson's decision. The UEO's most experienced combat sub master taking command of a supply hauler. The reason being was not because he tired of the action, or that he was running away. The reason, was the only ship he wanted was the seaQuest. And when he took command of the Powell, he swore he would find her.  
"Take a seat, Captain." McGath said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. After Hudson was settled, "Now, maybe you can explain what got you on a JumpJet to San Diego Island, without much of an reason."   
"Mister Secretary," Hudson began, retrieving an ODC case from his breast pocket, setting it on his desk, removing the ODC, and placing it in the access drive on McGath's desk.  
The original garbled message was displayed.  
"What is it?" McGath inquired to the display on his vidscreen.  
"Mister Secretary, after we disabled the Raider, I sent Lieutenant Wolenczak to retrieve any kind of data that might relate to the present peace talks."  
"I told you," McGath was ticked, "that the Raider you disabled, was Macronesian property, and was not to be boarded, for any reason."  
"Sir," Hudson got up, and walked over to the wall screen. "There is no peace talks. It's a set up."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is a message that was retrieved from the Raider's communications buffer. Now, the comm buffer, on any sub, saves the last twenty five messages, depending on the buffer's giga-byte storage compacity." He paused, taking the screen controller, and clicked a button.  
"This, is a translated version of the garbled message." Hudson allowed McGath to read it.  
"Macronesian forces to attack our naval ship yards at Kylen Island. Captain Hudson, do you know what I think?"  
"What, sir?" Hudson answered, placing the control back on McGath's desk, and standing at an alert at-ease.  
"I think, that you want it to say that the Alliance is going to attack Kylen Island."  
"I'm not following you, sir." Hudson replied to McGath's speculation.  
?This is a fabrication of your distrust of the Alliance. You do not want peace like we the UEO and the Alliance does. You want to finish off the Alliance, while there is a chance. Striking, while their arms are down, and ensuring, that the Alliance will be no more."  
"How can you say something like that?"  
"It's obvious that you are still angry about losing Lieutenant Brody, a member of your crew, during the Macronesian/Spindrift incident. And all the others that you lost."  
"Sir, Lieutenant Brody gave his life, for his confederation. Every man and woman I have lost, all knew the dangers on putting on this uniform. I will never forget what the Alliance did, nor could I forgive. But, I would never do what you are speculating."  
"It was your fault, Oliver."  
"How so?"  
"It was you, who lead that mission to retrieve Lieutenant Commander Henderson."  
"Yes, it was. Brody had volunteered." He paused, calming the anger that was boiling up inside. For he felt like punching this bureaucratic weasel in the face. "Mister Secretary, we are not discussing the past, but the present and our future as a free democratic society. Now, I did not make this message say this. Now, are you going to ignore it, or do something about it?"  
"About what? I do not see anything of importance."  
"How can you say this?" He growled. "It's right there." He said, pointing at the message.  
"Look, Captain Hudson, you are here-bye, ordered to bring seaQuest into port, awaiting the signing of the treaty. Now, am I understood?"  
Hudson paused, standing still like a ghost. "Sir." He replied coming to attention. "Sorry to take your time." Without being given permission to leave, he took the OLC, and left his office. Every ounce of self-control prevented him from slamming Mcgath's door. He's next stop was the JumpJet, and then, onto seaQuest.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
The JumpJet had landed, two minutes ago. The landing pad, retracted into the aircraft storage bay, where Commander Ford, and Lieutenant Wolenczak stood, waiting for their captain.  
"How did it go, sir?" Ford inquired, saluting.  
"It didn't." Hudson returned the salute. "McGath, refuses to believe that this is an Alliance transmission. These peace talks have gotten to his brain so far, that he believes that I will stop at anything of stopping these peace talks." Hudson was leading the way out of the bay, as the JumpJet, taxied to its storage berth.  
"How, can he think that, sir?" Lucas inquired.  
"He wants peace. We all want peace. He refuses to believe that the treaty is anything but legit. This war has been a bitch for both sides."  
"So, what do we do?" Ford inquired, as he followed the captain through the opened hatch that led to the corridors of seaQuest.  
"We, have been ordered to make way to home port, pending the signing of the treaty." Hudson said.  
"Will we comply, sir?" Lucas inquired.  
Hudson stopped, looking at the aqua tubes, in silence. "Not while I'm captain."   
"We're behind you, Captain." his XO announced.  
"Thank you, Commander Ford." He continued to lead the way, to where Lucas and Ford guessed, was the bridge.  
Their guess was right. Hudson stopped at the bottom step, outside of the bridge. "We're going to have to send someone into Macronesian territory, to make sure, that this transmission is real, and not a trick." Hudson paused, allowing the passing crewman to hear nothing.  
"I'm assuming a covert insertion?" Ford inquired.  
Hudson nodded. "That's why I ordered you to over see the retrieval of an Alliance launch."  
"Did you know McGath would not believe you?" Lucas asked.  
"I had a haunch. It took McGath eleven years to declare war on Macronesia. He is a politician. He will do anything, believe in anything to get out of this war."  
"I volunteer for the recon, sir." Lucas announced.  
"Lieutenant," Hudson paused, "this is no doubt a suicide mission." He reported. "I know, but I'm the only one on seaQuest, that knows a great deal about the Alliance's data bases. I can sneak in and sneak out without even being noticed."  
"Are you sure, Lucas?" Ford inquired. Ford had literally watched Lucas grow up from a outcaste not wanting to be stranded on a boat full of fossils like himself, to a honorable battle hardened officer.  
"Positive, sir." He replied a reply Hudson and Ford knew he would give.  
"Okay," Hudson said, nodding his head. "But keep this secret, between us Lieutenant, deactivate our GPS beacon, and put communications on diagnostics."  
"For how long, sir?"  
"For ever how long it takes to find out if this is real or not."  
"Aye," Lucas replied.  
"We're not going to tell the crew?" He inquired.  
"When I feel it's the right time, Commander."  
"Understood," Ford replied.  
"But, if we're going to do this," Hudson paused, "we'll need some help. Come on," Hudson said, leading the way onto the bridge. "Commander O'Neill," Hudson called out.  
"Sir?" O'Neill replied, standing up from the conn.   
"I have the conn." Hudson stated.  
"Aye, aye, you have the conn." O'Neill relinquished the conn, and proceeded to his station at communications.  
"Mister Moore," Hudson said.  
"Aye, aye sir?" Came the reply on the port elevated platform. The reply came from Navigation officer, Seaman first class Thomas Moore.  
"Mister Moore," Hudson repeated, walking over to the support stations beneath the stations on the platform. "What was the last known location of the Calypso?"  
"Last known position, was the Yucatan Strait, in the Caribbean, sir."  
"Plot a coarse for the Yucatan Straight, Mister Moore."  
"Aye, aye sir." He replied, punching up the coarse, and transferring it to the two helm stations.  
"Commander Henderson?" Hudson spoke into the comm-grid on his console.  
"Aye, Captain, Henderson here."  
"Commander, I want one hundred percent on the reactor, right now."  
"Aye, sir. I can handle that." She replied, before Hudson cut the link.  
"Helm, bring us around two four oh, all ahead at flank speed. Set sail for the Yucatan Strait."  
"Aye, sir," Bachman replied. "Yucatan Strait, coming around two four oh, and executing.  
The two helm officers, working together, angled the seaQuest's angle to starboard, settling at bearing two four oh. With the Magnetic Drive Impeller on at maximum, the seaQuest, knifed it's way through the Pacific Ocean, onto the Caribbean, at 175 knots. A speed, back in the Twentieth Century, that defied the word 'pursuit'.  
But now, in the year 2034, seaQuest was no longer state-of-the art, but a ship of war, like it was originally designed to be. Her goal, to be the best, and the quickest submarine, in the Seven Seas.  
And like never before, she was getting that chance to prove herself to the world, and the one designer that regretted constructing her for the intent of war. A once battle hardened sub captain, who had an awakening. Like all the brilliant scientists and designer of the world. Regretting their creations to be used for violence. The atom bomb. The thermo-plasma warhead. And seaQuest. The list was endless, and would be forever increasing as humanity gave birth to genuises.  
On the main vid screen, the Raider slowly shrank as the thousand foot long submersible sped off into the darkness of the abyss as she was followed by her WSKRS.  
  
Yucatan Straight  
Depth: 594 ft  
SS Calypso  
The Calypso, hovered, as one of the last surviving pods of Humpback whales, migrated to their new home, in the warm seas of the Caribbean, where there they would be safe.  
The Caribbean Confederation, signing the Whale Pac of 2029, stated that no whalers could ever enter the Caribbean, with means of hunting mammals of any kind, especially, whales.  
The Calypso, was an old Seawolf class attack submersible. The original seaQuest as it had been referred to. But not as sophisticated, or as fast as her. But, the seaQuest was the only sister the Calypso had.  
Captain Nathan Hale Bridger stood on the elevated platform, where the conn, the nav table, and the fiberscopes were located.  
On the platform in the center of the small bridge compared to the seaQuest, Bridger could see every bridge officer's actions at his or her station on the bridge.  
It had been two years since Bridge awoke in Brussels Germany, two years since he had found out the startling revelation that his son was alive, and had a child of his own. Two years since he turned his back on the UEO, and left the seaQuest in the capable hands of the only captain he ever would trust his boat, his creation with, Oliver Hudson.  
Shortly after resigning from the UEO to raise his son, he had returned a few times to the sea when the time called for it. But he promised never to return to the sea while he had a grand son to raise. That was until a year ago an attempt was made on his and his grandson's life. He needed protection. Calling up an old favor from an old friend Martin Lansdowne, he received that protection.  
The only thing that was asked in return, was to take command of the Calypso. He was now in the employment of a group of scientists who believed the exploration of the sea should continue, and the life that dwelled within to be protected.  
In Bridger's time on seaQuest, he had numerous encounters with individuals who would take the life of humans to preserve the life of the sea. One in particular the former governor of EcoTopia, Max Scully who now was serving life without parole. That was the edge that the Chancellorship never crossed. The Chancellorship, Bridger's employers, and the owner of Calypso.  
"Sir, sensor contact," Sensor chief Michael Drake announced, as the contact icon appeared on his display.  
"Id?" Bridger inquired.  
"Sir, it's a whaler ship. And she loaded with some heavy artillery.  
"A whaler, in the Caribbean?" Bridger said.  
"A whaler who doesn't care about signed pacs." Bridger's XO, Commander Rick Hunter announced.  
"Is the whaler attempting to follow the whale pod?"  
"Affirmative, sir."  
Bridger released a curse. "Helmsman, take us to fiberscope depth."  
"Aye, aye." Helmsman Yoshi Wren replied over his shoulder as he piloted the sub. "Ascending to fiberscope depth."  
Rising out of its berth, the fiberscope ascended to the ocean surface. Displayed on the vid screen, was the large whaler, as it made it's way to the whale pod.  
"We can't let them get away with this," Hunter stated.  
"And they wont." Bridger reassured him. "Mister Dietz," Bridger called out for the communications officer, Roger Dietz.  
"Aye, sir?"  
"Inform the Caribbean Coastal Patrol that there is a whaler in Caribbean waters, and they're bearing down on a pod of Humpbacks.  
"Aye, sir. Transmitting message."  
Bridger paid no attention to the communication officer transmitting the message. He paid attention to Rodriguez's sensor reports. "Range, twelve hundred yards."  
"What is their range to the pod?" Bridger inquired, standing behind the sensor station.  
"Seven hundred yards."  
"What is the range of the closest Caribbean Coastal Patrol launch?" Bridger inquired, looking at the vid screen with the whaler on it.  
"Twenty five nautical miles away."  
"Then, it's up to us." Bridger stated. "Ready the laser ports, Weps."  
"Aye, aye sir." Weapons officer Peter Vaughn replied, as he submerged and energized the laser ports, along the bow, behind the torpedo tubes on the starboard, and port sides. It was a total of four laser ports.  
"Helm, all ahead full. We have to get to the whaler before it gets to the whales. When we are within laser range, cut all power, and bring us about one six oh."  
"What, are you planning to do, Captain?" Hunter inquired.  
"We'll cut our engines, and make a one hundred a sixty degree turn. As they pass over us, we'll fire lasers, just low enough to overheat their screws, leaving them out of harpoon range of the whales, and them dead in the water."  
"Good thinking, Cap'." Hunter said, walking over to the weapon control station. Bridger stood calculating his next move as his commands were being carried out without hesitation. The crew of the Calypso was one of the most experienced merchant crews in the 7 Seas.   
Now, all they had to do now, was wait.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
"Multiple sensor contacts," reported Lucas, as two contacts appeared on his display. "Three echoes. One submerged, another submerged biologic, and the other on the surface.  
"Can you id them?" Inquired Hudson, sitting at the conn.  
"The submerged contact, is a Seawolf class sub. Sir, it's the Calypso. The biologics are a pod of humpbacks."  
"And, the other contact?"   
"A Class X whaler, and a pod of Humpback whales."  
"A whaler, in Caribbean waters?" Ford inquired, puzzled.  
"Sir, the Calypso is on a intercept course with the whaler."  
"What's the captain doing?" Chief Warrant Officer Piccolo inquired.  
"My guess," Hudson began. "He's going to knock out the whalers screws, before it gets within harpoon range of the Humpbacks."  
"Should we give Captain Bridger, any assistance?" Ford inquired.  
"No, this is his show. But we will standby if he does need any assistance. Good thinking Commander"  
"Thank you, Captain." The XO replied. At first, Hudson and he didn't hit it off at first. But, a couple of months after the transition of the new commanding officer, and the new world they were in, the aggression, the disputes between the two settled down.  
To Ford, Hudson was one of the most professional captains he had ever had the honor of serving under. But there were many times during his tour that he missed serving under Nathan Bridger. The bond between Ford and Bridger were strong. The strongest bond between XO and CO Ford could ever imagine. And when they were a reality, they were a rarity.  
"We are within laser range, Captain." Sensor chief Rodriguez announced as a tone sounded from his tactical station.  
"Now, cut all power, bring us around one six oh."  
With the revolution of the screws on the Calypso slowing down, with just enough momentum, the Calypso made a one hundred and sixty degree turn. Now, the Calypso hovered, as the whaler slowly, passed over them. The whaler casts a shadow of the sub in the shallow crystal blue waters.  
"Target their screws, Mister Vaughn, and only their screws."  
On the target screen, a computer generated profile of the whaler was displayed, and a target grid covering the screws of the surface contact.  
"Screws targeted, Captain."  
"Fire lasers."  
Laser ports one and two, flashed in unison, releasing the blue green beam, which burned its way, to its target. Either laser beams impacted on the screws, causing them to overheat, and have to be shut down.  
"Screw sounds have seized." Reported Rodriguez.  
"That ought to buy the Coastal Patrol some time," Bridger muttered.  
"Uh, Captain?" Rodriguez said. "I have a submerged sensor contact, bearing one four nine. "Sir," Rodriguez paused, smiling. "It's seaQuest."  
"seaQuest?" Bridger repeated as he approached the sensor station; staring at the familiar submarine's sensor signature. "Now what are you doing here, old girl?"   
"I guess, since the peace treaty between the UEO and the Alliance, seaQuest doesn't have to stay in the vicinity of the Pacific." Commander Hunter hypothesized. "But that wouldn't make much sense at this time."  
"Helm, match an intercept coarse with the seaQuest." Bridger ordered. This was going to make his day, seeing his old boat.   
"Captain," Lucas said. "The Calypso is on a intercept coarse with us, traveling at sixty knots."  
"At both out present speeds," O'Neill began. "Our ETA is thirty five minutes."  
"Good," Hudson nodded. "I'll be in my cabin. Please inform me when we're within communication range."  
"Aye, sir." Ford replied.  
"You have the conn, Commander Ford." Oliver announced, as he left the bridge, to think the present situation over.  
Hudson entered his cabin, and proceeded directly to his bunk, where he laid, looking at the aqua tube ports. He thought, he had never really talked to Darwin. The idea, of a 'talking porpoise' was ridiculous. Or was it?   
He had opened a friendly dialogue with Darwin after the death of Freddie. On the entire boat, the only members taking her death seriously were Hudson and Darwin.  
Darwin was gone. But the question ran through his head a million times; should he have had a relationship to the dolphin, which he has with the human portion of the seaQuest crew. After all, he had achieved the rank of ensign, until Hudson came aboard.  
But, he began paying attention to the crisis at hand. Within sixty-eight hours, Alliance forces would attack the naval shipyards at Kylen Island. He thought, of Lucas' eagerness of volunteering for the mission. Hudson only hoped, that Lucas' next mission, would not be his last.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
All was silent and calm on the bridge of the swift moving leviathan, as a tone emitting from the communication station manned by O?Neill interrupted the calm and still climate.  
"Captain?"  
"Commander?"   
"Sir, the Calypso is hailing us."  
"Put it on the screen." Hudson ordered, walking to the bow of the bridge.  
"seaQuest," Bridger began. "This is Captain Bridger, what are you doing in our neck of the woods? You're a long ways from home."  
"Hello, Nathan," Hudson greeted the captain that came before him of the seaQuest. "It's good to see you're still saving the whales."  
"Hey, someone has to." Bridger smiled  
"Yes, but, that's not what---," Hudson paused. "Nathan, it would be an honor to have you come aboard."  
Bridger knew it was an invitation. An invitation that he would never pass up. Though he kept a partial affiliation with the UEO, it wasn't everyday he got to see his old boat. "I accept, Oliver." Bridger responded, partially hiding his gratitude under his command manner. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes."  
"Good, seaQuest out."  
The link was terminated, as both subs approached closer and closer to their eventual rendezvous Both subs faced each other.  
Only two years ago, the seaQuest was in the same position, facing off with a submersible commanded by Bridger. That was the only time Bridger had ever gone up against his old crew and boat. But it was for the best, for Bridger ended up stopping an ocean-wide epidemic.  
Hudson, Commander Ford, and Lieutenant Wolenczak were waiting in Launch Bay 3, as Captain Bridger's shuttle entered, and docked at Bay 3.  
The three stood at attention, as the bay hatch opened, revealing water, dripping down to the deck. Walking through the dripping water, was Bridger, who was accompanied by his XO, Commander Hunter.   
"Nathan," Hudson greeted his predecessor. "How are you doing?" He inquired, extending his hand.  
"I'm good Oliver," he replied. "How's the peace treaty coming along?"  
"Well, that's what we wanted to discuss with you." Hudson announced.  
"I see," he replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is my XO, Commander Rick Hunter. Commander, this is Captain Hudson, Commander Ford, the Exec, and Lieutenant Wolenczak, Chief Computer Analyst and sensor chief.  
"Nice to meet you all." Hunter said, shaking each one's hands. "So, you're the Lucas that came up with the VoCorder, uh?"  
"That's me." Lucas replied with a calm manner.  
It still shocked Bridger that Lucas would ever sign up in the navy. That day two years ago scared Bridger. For when he looked at Lucas in his uniform, he saw his son Robert, and what had happened to him. Now to this day, Bridger did not know if Robert was dead or alive. He did not want the same to happen to Lucas.  
"Speaking of the VoCorder, have you heard anything about Darwin?" Bridger inquired.  
"Nothing." Lucas replied. "It's been two months, and nothing. We were hoping you would had heard something"  
"Well, I'm sure he's okay." Bridger reassured Lucas. "He has a hell of a playground to play in. It was time for him to roam free. So, what's so important bringing seaQuest into the Caribbean? You?re way out of your patrol zone."  
"Well, Nathan, we've, what McGath would say, mutinied.  
"What?" Bridger inquired with his jaw opened. He felt his heart skip a few beats at that moment when the word mutinied left Hudson?s mouth.  
"We've stumbled upon a transmission on a Raider we were planning on towing back to a UEO base." He paused. "Let's finish this in the wardroom." Hudson said, showing how important secrecy was about the present situation.  
Seated in his usual chair, which was Bridger's old seat, Hudson removed the ODC from its case, and placed it in the chip slot.  
"This is the original transmission Lieutenant Wolenczak retrieved from the Raider's computer core." He said, referring to the transmission displayed on the screen. "And this, is the translated transmission."  
"The Alliance is going to attack Kylen Island." Bridger stated as he read the translation. "That's the UEO's largest ship yard, if nothing has changed in thirteen years."  
"It still is." Hudson replied.  
"So, what does McGath think about this?" Hunter inquired.  
"He believes, that this is part of my imagination. He believes, that I will do anything to finish the Alliance off once and for all."  
Bridger was silent.   
"What do you need from us?" Bridger inquired. Breaking his silence.  
"We need, to somehow, get Lieutenant Wolenczak in Alliance territory, where he will board one of the forts along the border, and check to see if this message is for real."  
"Lucas?" Nathan asked, looking over at Lucas.  
"I volunteered, Captain." He announced.  
"But, why?"   
"Like I told Captain Hudson, I'm the only one who knows the secrets about the Alliance mainframes."  
The only thing on Bridger's mind was that he did not want to attend another funeral. Not Lucas, please not Lucas.   
"Now, we've already advised a plan on using one of the Raider's launches, to get Wolenczak into one of the forts. But it will not be long until the UEO will sooner or later be looking for us when we do not show up at home port. So, we need you, to pick him up when he returns. You will transmit the information to us, and we will block the forces before they reach Kylen Island."  
"Wait a minute," Bridger said. "You're going to take seaQuest against who knows how many Alliance war subs."  
"It's all we can do." Hudson answered.  
"It's suicide, Oliver."  
"That's part of the job, Nathan."  
"Okay," Bridger said, "I'll take the Calypso, to the edge of the UEO/Alliance boarder, were we'll drop and pick Lucas up. We'll then transmit the transmission to you, Oliver."  
"Thank you, Nathan." Hudson said. The plan was good on paper. It's just time now, for the plan to work in the field.  
The group was silent, as Bridger looked over to Lucas who was staring at the POC before him. Bridger wanted so much to go over to Lucas and remind him that he was only mortal. They may have had been through suicide missions before, but sooner or later everyone's number came up.  
But Bridger knew better, though he hated to admit it. Lucas had become his own man now. And he served a higher cause these days. It was his decision. Even if it got him killed.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
  
Lucas, after the meeting in the wardroom, proceeded to his cabin, Mammal Engineering, and began to pack a few essentials into his duffel bag displaying the proud image of the Hammerhead shark.  
Lucas stopped emptying his drawers because of the metallic sound made by the hatch opening. Entered CWO Piccolo with his uniform shirt opened and un-tucked which symbolized he was of duty. And in his hand was a corn dog.  
"Hey, Tony." Lucas greeted his friend.  
"Hey, Luke." Tony replied. "Where are you heading off to?" Tony inquired as he took a bite of his meal on a stick. To this day Lucas did not see how he could eat it. It was one of the many questions that would never be answered.  
"Oh, I'm going to stay a couple of days on the Calypso. See how that Captain's doing, and all."  
Tony did not reply. He sat on the bottom step, watching his bunkmate pack his duffel. "Why are you lying?" He inquired.  
"What, do you mean?" Lucas asked, continuing to pack his bag.  
"Yeah, sure Lucas, you're going to stay a couple of days on the Calypso, while the UEO is on the verge of extinction. I'm stupid, but not that stupid."  
"Tony, I can't say where I'm going." Lucas, regretted to say.  
"Okay, I'll find out on the way there." Tony said.  
"What do you mean by that, Tony?"  
"I'm saying, let me go with you. Whatever you're going to do, or wherever your going, you can't do it alone."  
Lucas stood in silence, thinking it over. The odds of two surviving were a whole lot better than just one, returning alone.  
"I don't know, Tony," Lucas said.  
"Come on Lucas." Tony said, getting up from the step, and walking over to the packing Lucas. "You need me, and you know it."  
Lucas still remained silent. "If you did go, there is a good chance, that one of us, or neither one of us will ever return."  
"I know." He replied. "Your going into Macronesia, aren't you?"  
Lucas nodded.  
"I've fought them before Lucas, on they're turf." Tony said, referring to the Macronesia/Spindrift incident in '32 where the result of rescuing Lieutenant Lonnie Henderson was the death of Lieutenant Brody.  
"If you do go, promise me one thing." Lucas said.  
"What, anything, you name it."  
"You won't go, for revenge. You will not try to avenge Jim's death."  
Tony did not answer at once. In fact, there was a good five seconds of silence in the room. "You have, my word."  
"Get your gear ready, I'll talk it over with Hudson."  
Hudson sat at his desk, looking up from a book he was reading. He placed the transparent bookmark on the page his was on and closed the heavy book.  
He looked up at Lucas. Who was standing at-ease.  
"Permission, granted." Hudson said.  
"Sir?" Lucas inquired, shocked at the captain's quick decision.  
"I knew, Piccolo would catch on sooner or later. Take him with you, Lieutenant." Hudson said, getting up from his desk in his cabin. He walked over to the at-ease Lucas. "Good luck son." Hudson said, shaking the lieutenant's hand.  
"Thank you sir. We'll need it."  
In launch bay three the final farewells were made to Lucas, and Tony, as Bridger's shuttle was waiting for departure.  
"Good luck, Tony, Lucas." Lonnie said, hugging them both. "Here," she said as she reached into her pockets.  
"What is it?" Lucas asked, as Lonnie removed her hand with two dog tags in her open palm.  
"These were Jim's." She said, remembering when Jim Brody, seconds before he died, he gave his dog tags to her. Ever since then, she kept them with her at all times. One dog tag she received from Brody before he died. The other she would hand to Tony was the one that was removed from his gear. Lonnie felt with them on her neck, he was right there with her.  
"Take him with you." She said, placing one of his tags over Lucas' neck, and the other, over Tony's neck.  
"Thanks, Lonnie." Lucas said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
"You two, just come back alive, and in one piece."  
"Hey, no problem." Tony said, as he followed Lucas to the opened hatch.  
"Good luck men." Hudson said, as the two stepped through the open, now closing hatch.  
"God be with you, Lucas, Tony." O'Neill said, grabbing his cross around his neck, giving a silent prayer, as the shuttle disembarked, going over to the Calypso.  
On the bridge of the Calypso, Lucas and Tony walked in as Bridger was giving the orders to set sail for the outskirts of the Alliance Border.  
"Lucas, Tony," Bridger called out. "the Alliance shuttle is docked in our sub pool." He reported, as he approached the conn, where Lucas and Piccolo were standing.  
Bridger sat in the command chair, and activated the com link. "Engineering, bridge."  
"Bridge, engineering, aye, aye sir." Chief Engineer Adrian Ramirez replied.  
"Chief Ramirez, rig the propeller shafts for ultra quiet."  
"Aye, aye. Propellers, ultra quiet." Bridger terminated the link after the Chief had replied to his command.  
Lucas and Tony watched, as the crew of the Calypso, worked together, to sail the Calypso. They were on a twenty-three year old original submersible that was designed to be the deadliest submarine in the United States Navy. Now, like seaQuest, the Seawolf, renamed Calypso, explored the depths of the oceans. But these days, the exploring portion of seaQuest no longer applied.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
Captain Hudson, stood before the vid screen which displayed Loner's view of the Calypso as she sailed by the seaQuest who remained hovering in the deep. Hudson who spent a moment watching the Calypso sail away turned about and proceeded to the front of the Command Circle. Staring down he saw the emblem of seaQuest. His command, and his responsibility. So many times before, he would be taking her into danger. "Commander, initiate silent running protocols."  
"Silent running aye." Ford replied.   
"Commander O'Neill, put me on inter link."  
"Inter link, aye."  
"All hands, this is the Captain. As I am sure, you know of the peace treaty about to be signed between the UEO and the Alliance of Macronesia. Brave crew of the seaQuest, what I am about to tell you will come to a shock to all those who wanted this war to end. After an onboard inspection of the Alliance Raider sub, we have found possible evidence, that after the treaty is signed, the Alliance will launch a strike group to attack the UEO's ship yards at Kylen Island."  
"I repeat, this is possible evidence. This has not been proven. So, we are going to do what we signed on to do. We are going to patrol the area around Kylen Island for possible signs of an assault force. If we have not found any evidence of the Alliance, then this treaty is all we hoped. This is only a precaution. A precaution, I believe we can not live without having. That is all.  
"Mister Ford, take us below satellite range."  
"Aye, aye sir." He replied, activating the intercom. "All hands, this is the XO. We are going Deep Submergence. Report to your habitat shelters, immediately. That is all."  
Throughout the seaQuest, crew members, were rushing to their assigned habitat shelters and sealing the air/water tight hatches behind them. Soon the corridors and passages would be filled with seawater.   
The hydro-tubes would be filled with seawater, where the resident dolphin that was no longer on the boat would be confined to the moon pool.   
The water in the corridors would equalize the pressure of the internal hull, which would counter against the pressure of the ocean around the boat. Preventing the seaQuest to be crushed like aluminum can.  
On Ford's screen, displaying the dorsal schematic of the seaQuest, icons moving through the schematic were the crewmembers, proceeding to their shelters. "Z minus three minutes to Deep Submergence." The computer announced, as the time on Ford's chronometer, ticked away.  
It was ten seconds away, a minute after all personnel were in their assigned shelters. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." The computer said, it's echo, echoing in the silent, vacant corridors and passageways of the seaQuest.  
"Begin flooding the sea ports, Commander." Hudson ordered, as he at this time, was standing at his station. The dorsal and starboard schematics of the seaQuest, began flooding with a green color, representing the seawater.  
The next few moments were spent actions, as the flooding completed.  
"Flooding, complete, Captain." Ford reported, as the words, Deep Submergence Procedures Completed scrolled on his screen.  
"Helm, you may now take us down below satellite range if you please." Hudson stated as he sat in his chair. His chair. The only chair that he ever truly desired the day the seaQuest was transferred to the UEO.  
Hudson was the first in line to command seaQuest, until the brass thought of it to be wise that a scientific person assumed command of the now research post.  
Now, seaQuest was his.   
"Aye, aye sir." Helmsman Bachman replied.   
"Navigation, plot a coarse to Kylen Island, while maintaining our present depth."  
"Aye, aye sir." Nav officer Moore replied. Maintaining their current depth, would allow them to run into several obstacles. Whether they ranged from mountains and dormant volcanoes, to travelling right into the North Pacific's trading routes. Detours were definitely going to occur on this course.   
Hudson, sat in his command chair, watching as the crew of the seaQuest were at work, keeping the seaQuest alive during deep submergence. "Steady as she goes, Mister Bachman." Hudson ordered. "Steady as she goes." As he grew silent, the task ahead clouded his thoughts. The task of saving the UEO from extinction, and hopefully getting his two officers back in one piece.  
  
The Calypso would arrive at the Border in eighteen hours. Until then, all Lucas and Tony could do was explore the Calypso. Like any other sub, the corridors and rooms were claustrophobic. That night, the two visitors from seaQuest were invited for dinner in the captain's stateroom.  
Bridger's stateroom, was one of the largest rooms on the Calypso. Nevertheless, it was not half the size of his stateroom on seaQuest.  
After their dinner, Bridger gave them a complete tour of the Calypso. The Calypso, was nothing like the seaQuest. Calypso's top speed was eighty-nine knots, with four decks. The compartments on the Calypso, from the other crew staterooms, to the mess hall, were cramped.  
The Calypso was not like seaQuest by a long shot. The only thing the two had in common, were they were submarines. Both the seaQuest and the Calypso had state-of-the-art in technology and weapons, but seaQuest, was the best in technological advances.  
"What do you think?" Lucas inquired to Tony, as they after the meeting proceeded to their cramped, double bunked quarters. At the moment, they laid on their bunks, listening the silence. Onboard seaQuest, silent running referred to the impellers. You could have a conversation, and even a fight onboard and still remain silent because of her hull. But Calypso, even if a pin dropped she could be discovered, and soon be sitting at the floor of the ocean.  
"I miss seaQuest," he replied.  
"Yeah, so do I." He replied as he got out of his bunk, and placed two cases on his bunk. Opening the cases, inside were two Type D plasma disrupter, standard issue for the Alliance navy. In another case, were two junior officer's uniforms. The one piece suit, was not of the two seaQuest officer's used to the relaxed fit jump suits, but it would have to be worn if they were to accomplish their mission.  
"Do you think we're going to pull this off, Lucas?" Tony inquired, looking at his hands that were holding one of Jim Brody's nametag.  
"Yeah, I think we will." Lucas replied, sitting on his top bunk, putting an OLC in his POC, reading up on the Alliance uniform dress codes, and behavior codes, as the Calypso, grew closer and closer, to the Panama Straight, were the Panama Canal used to be before it's destruction from Subduction.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
The seaQuest was traveling along the Neptune Plain, the deepest sea floor plain, in the Pacific. The seaQuest was running one hundred percent. Corridor's still flooded, which meant, the bridge crew would have to sleep on the bridge, with no next shift.  
Usually, the seaQuest would be raised once every twelve hours, to allow the next shift to assume command, and for psychological grounds.   
Only a few bridge officers were awake, including Hudson. He sat in the conn, quiet and still, watching the WSKR satellites, which usually would take pictures of the area, reporting the ocean temperture, new ocean floor formations, etc.  
The seaQuest was under Yellow Alert. With all the weapons of the seaQuest armed, ready to be deployed with a second's notice, the Whiskers were searching for any sensor contacts, no matter what the were.  
After a contact was discovered, the WSKR contact tralementry would be transferred to the sensor buffer, where it would stay, waiting to be used when it was needed. The AI in the sensor systems would declare if it were a friend or foe. Or in their case thus far, a biologic.  
Hudson, not wanting to wake the tired XO for a command, activated his own console, which displayed, was the boat's status report.  
ALL CORRIDORS FLOODED FOR DEEP SUBMERGANCE ACTIVITY  
DEFENSIVE SYSTEMS STATUS: 100%  
OFFENSIVE SYSTEMS STATUS: 100%  
MAGNETIC DRIVE REACTOR: 100%  
LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: 100%  
Hudson sat back in his chair, listening to the soft hums of the seaQuest herself, keeping the boat full of sailors alive in the dark cold airless environment they were traveling through.  
Hudson was about to doze off when, the seaQuest shook, violently, throwing the sleeping Ford out of his chair. Immediately, after the boat?s onboard sensors picked it up. Alarm klaxons blared throughout the boat, awakening all those who were asleep.  
"Status report!" Hudson shouted, as he wrestled with the armrests on his chair to hold himself in place as the seaQuest rumbled around him.  
"Coming up," Ford replied, as a second later the damage scrolled on his screen. "Damage to the MagDrive impeller. Sir," Ford began to speak as fear was clearly visible in his dark eyes. "Engineering is taking on water."  
"Shut it down." Hudson reported, gritting his teeth as the hull creaking grew from soft moans to growls. "Take us above crush depth, now!"  
"Aye," Ford replied. "Blowing ballasts." He reported, as the hull covering the forward and aft blow vents disintegrated, allowing the condensed air inside the large tanks, to push the seaQuest up from it's position below the normal crush depth for any sub without deep submergence capabilities. Like eighteen years ago, when seaQuest roamed the sea, similar to the present, she was the only submersible, with the ability to submerge, below the depth that all sub captains feared: crush depth.  
"We're rising above crush depth. Captain." Ford reported as the depth meter number decreased. The creaking of the hull, grew back to soft moans, until, the depth no longer affected the hull and the sound that all submariners feared had vanished. The sound of the sub crushing.  
"Engineering," Hudson called out, activating the com link built into his terminal. "Engineering!" Hudson shouted. "Vent the water, Commander."  
"Venting sir." Ford replied, as a touch of a button, which caused a chain reaction. All around the boat, the water flooding the corridors and passageways, was being vented. The excess water leaving the seaQuest through vent ports scattered all around the hull of the Deep Submergence Vehicle.  
Ford's flood control option on his display, showed the blue inside the outline of the seaQuest's hull, on every deck, disappear, meaning the water was venting as it should be.  
"Water vented," Ford replied what seemed like an hour later but was in fact a record breaking five minutes.  
"Open the doors," Hudson ordered, as the two security clam doors aft of the bridge opened. Hudson ran out of the bridge, worried about the engineering crew that was inside engineering.  
He ran, without any problem. His worrying of slipping was non-existence. The material the deck consisted off, and the bottom of his boots were made up of a non-slippery substance. With the MagLev down, he had to run through the seaQuest all the way to engineering.  
When he rounded the corner, he saw engineering personnel, filing out of compartment. Some able on their own two feet, but some slumped over on their comrades. He saw Commander Henderson among the personnel to some relief.  
"Is everybody okay?" He inquired the survivors. A few moans and spoken words told him they were okay as he proceeded to Henderson.  
Hudson removed his Personal Audio Link from his pocket, and activated it. "Med bay to engineering, now!" He lowered the PAL to his side. "Any casualties?" He inquired.  
"Four sir." Henderson replied. "They were working at the impeller control station when impeller shaft three blew." She was cold, and shaking. Hudson would have put his arms around her, but would not have done much good. He placed his palm on her forehead to examine her body temperature.  
"Medical!" A person said around the corner that a second later was full of medical personnel with heavy blankets. Hudson accepted a blanket and placed it around Henderson's shoulders.   
Hudson helped her up from the deck as the med techs came to her.  
They tried to put her on a stretcher.  
"I can walk." She said. "Thanks, Captain."  
"Did you see anything suspicious?" He asked in her ear. "A saboteur?"  
Lonnie leaned against the bulkhead as she tried to walk. Dizziness clouded her head. "Then again, a stretcher sounds nice."  
The med techs helped her on the stretcher.  
"Captain." She called as she lay on the stretcher. "I didn't think much of it at the time, but Doherty was acting, suspicious." She emphasized the term suspicious.  
The captain nodded as he motioned his hand which signaled the med techs to taker her to the med bay.  
Hudson stood still, as the med techs, led by Doctor Laura Perry, carry the shaken engineers off to Med Bay.  
Hudson walked to the side of the corridor where the engineers were pilled up. All were cold and shaking in urgent need of a hot cup of coffee.  
He looked at each one of them. Asking if they were all right. His questions stopped at a man which name tag read "Doherty."  
"Can I speak with you Seaman?" He asked the shaking young dark haired boy who looked no older than nineteen.  
With a blanket wrapped around him, he slowly stood up. When fully standing up, he lifted his left foot. His foot came in contact with Hudson in the stomach.  
Hudson groaned and fell to the deck. Stopping him from falling totally on the deck was the bulkhead behind him, which he used to brace himself. He had found his saboteur.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
  
The saboteur was Seaman First Class Doherty. Only the best were allowed to serve on seaQuest. And he was one of the best. But to get to serve on seaQuest, the UEO's security division must have approved his security. And Doherty had passed. He had served on seaQuest for a year and a half.   
Somehow Doherty managed to hide something in his background when he arrived on seaQuest. Or he could have turned to the other side recently. But Doherty was a model seaman.   
A seaman, who had struck a senior officer, Hudson said in his mind has he ran down the partial vacant corridors after deep submergence.  
Hudson paused at an intersection, and removed his PAL from his pocket and activated it. "We have an intruder. Repeat intruder alert. Hold and detain Seaman First Class Doherty. Presumed armed and dangerous.   
On the bridge, Ford stood from his station and moved to the forward section of the compartment where he stood at the support terminal underneath the vid screen that also rose to the ceiling to give them a view of the sea.  
Ford brought up the schematic of the seaQuest and typed in a command in the terminal. His fingers flying over the keys as if they were a piano. After he accomplished what he set out, he tapped his comm-set.  
"Security, deck thirteen--" Ford paused. "Captain, he should be right in front of you." He announced. Seeing that Hudson, and the other two security officers locators were at the same area that Doherty was.  
On deck thirteen, Hudson looked around in the dead end that led to the missile silos. After seeing no sign of the intruder, he looked down on the deck after his foot brushed up against something. On the deck he saw Doherty's locator. There was no way of telling where he was now.  
  
  
Doherty, exited the crawl tunnel and stepped onto deck-11.  
He peered around the corner beside him. As what he expected, there were two security guards with high powered pulse rifles guarding the nearest and no doubt all the launch bays.  
He cursed to himself, and thought of another way to escape.  
The moon pool, his quick mind came up with the solution. The only other way to get off seaQuest was through the Moon Pool.   
He traveled stealthily to the moon pool that was many decks below.  
When he did eventually arrived at the hatch labeled MOON POOL, he opened it and entered the vacant bay. His plan was to get in a DSL suit and escape that way. It was a long shot, but he deserved it to the Alliance to survive.  
He saw first hand how the UEO embargoed the Alliance territories. So many people starved because they wanted to control the Alliance and stop them before they would become a clear and present threat that they were today.  
He survived the food riots, and swore to avenge the death of his family.   
Moving with a relative who managed to get into North America, he finished high school and joined the UEO at his first opportunity. He served the UEO with distinction, but remained loyal to the Alliance. He would stop at nothing if it meant the destruction of the UEO.  
When Doherty stepped up the steps leading toward the storage bay of the pool, he saw a figure in a uniform with thin short cut brown hair. The figure was holding a disrupter at him.  
"Hold it right there." Hudson ordered. "I just want to talk with you."  
Doherty raised his hands. "Well I don't want to talk to you!" He shouted as he pulled a voltage disk from his pocket and slung it at Hudson.   
The electrically charged tethered disk flew toward Hudson's position. He recognized the electrical whine the disk gave. Kill.  
Hudson ducked and rolled to avoid the disk flying in his direction. Before he could rebalance himself, he saw a rack of O2 tanks on the wall near Doherty?s position. When he did rebalance, he fired his disrupter at the tanks.   
Multiple bursts of blue white pulse energy screamed towards the oxygen tanks. The bursts hit one of the tanks, exploding. The exploding tanks, threw shrapnel in all directions.  
As the shrapnel flew in all directions, Doherty was thrown into the seawater in the pool from the concussion and shrapnel from the detonation. A second before the explosion and was thrown over in the pool, he had thumbed the retract button on the voltage-disk's grip.  
The voltage disk that was set on kill splashed into the water after the grip which was in the palm of Doherty's hand. The energy of the disk electrified the pool.   
The flashes of electrical sparks caused Hudson to recoil and hit the bulkhead behind him.  
When the flashes and electric current ran its coarse, he got up just in time to see Dagwood enter the storage bay with two security guards behind him. All with their weapons drawn.  
"You all right Captain?" The Dagger asked as he peered into the moon pool where lying face down, was Doherty. "The bad guy?" Dagwood asked.  
"Yeah, the bad guy." Hudson replied. Setting his disrupter on safety.  
The saboteur was found.   
The war with the Alliance had gone on for years, and it was not uncommon for Alliance collaborators serving on UEO vessels. But never before had there been a saboteur onboard the seaQuest, the flagship herself.  
Not on my boat, Hudson thought as he removed his PAL to report to the bridge, hoping that Doherty was the only one.  
  
  
The Edge of the UEO/Macronesia Border  
The Neutral Belt  
  
The East Pacific Rise  
There was a knock at the cabin that Lucas and Tony both shared. The thump woke both of the officers from an uneasy slumber. Thoughts of their mission ahead plagued their thoughts and dreams, preventing them the sleep they required.  
But who could sleep at a time like this? Lucas had asked himself as he laid in uneasiness. He was sure even Hudson would have missed sleep when the last time he entered Macronesia to save Lonnie.  
"Come in," Lucas announced as he rose from his bed cautiously to prevent from hitting the ceiling as he had done three times before. The hatch opened and Captain Bridger entered. He found their gear already packed, and both rising from their beds wearing junior officer uniforms of the Alliance Naval Command.  
"We're at the drop off point," Bridger reported, standing at the hatchway. "Get any sleep?' Bridger asked as he entered the small living quarters.  
"Slept like a baby," Tony answered with his hand brushing through his hair with heavy eyes that tempted him to keep them close. What I wouldn't do for a few more minutes.  
Bridger could sense the fright and uneasiness in both of his former crewmates. "Lucas, Tony, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Positive Captain," Lucas replied as he stepped on the deck and moved over to zip his duffel bag.  
"Same here," Tony replied, stashing his seaQuest duffel bag under his bed.  
Bridger nodded. "Okay, the Alliance shuttle is prepped and ready to go in the Moon Pool. I'll see you there." Bridger began to leave, but stopped.  
"Something else, Captain?" Lucas asked.  
"No, nothing." Those were the last words Bridger said as he closed the hatch behind him.  
But there was something. Bridger could not help but feel he would loose Lucas. Not again, Bridger thought as he stood outside their cabin.  
He could not loose Lucas like he did Robert. Even though Robert was not dead. He could not live his life wondering if Lucas was dead or alive in an Alliance prison camp.  
Never was Lucas or Robert far from his thoughts. He wondered if it was really meant to be for him to find his son who he had thought was long dead. He wondered if it was meant to be if Lucas and Robert would ever meet.  
It was times like this, that Bridger believed in a higher power. And he spoke few words to that higher power. Whether it was Christ, Allah, or Buddha.  
Not again.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Wolenczak and Chief Warrant Officer Piccolo entered the Moon Pool where their shuttle sat awaiting their arrival. And inspecting the shuttle himself was Bridger. He double glanced at the arrivals clad in Alliance colors.   
The two approached Bridger, and stood before him.  
"Permission to depart," Lucas requested as he could tell in his former captain's eyes that he was afraid that either of them would come back. Or one of them would come back without the other.  
"Granted," responded as he reached to grab Tony's hand. "Good luck," Bridger said to Tony as he placed his arm around his shoulder.  
"Thanks, Cap'. But don't worry, we'll be back in time for supper." Tony said, stepping through the shuttle hatch. Which left Lucas and Bridger along to talk.  
"Lucas," Bridger began, "you're like a second son to me. I don't think I can lose another."  
"You were like a second dad to me, Captain. Always there when I needed one. Not, tangled up in the World Power affairs." Lucas paused. "I guess, what I mean to say is, thanks for always being there for me. But I have to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"I always detested your decision to leave seaQuest. When we needed you the most. But I understand. I just wished things could have been different. I wish the world didn't get turned up side down."  
"If I did not have a grandson to raise, and a son to find, I would have led seaQuest straight into Macronesia and took that bastard Bourne out."  
"I know that now."   
Bridger grabbed Lucas, and hugged him like he wanted to hug Robert, if he ever found him. "Take care of yourself, Lieutenant."  
"You to, Captain." Lucas replied, slowly entering the shuttle. Lucas looked behind him, as Bridger disappeared by the closing hatch.  
Bridger removed his PAL from the breast pocket of his jumpsuit and thumbed the switch. "Commander Hunter," he said.  
"Aye, Captain?"   
"Open the pool doors." Bridger ordered. What followed was a muffled sound as Bridger looked beneath the surface of the sub pool where a void was visible.  
Bridger stood on the deck, and watched, as the shuttle, descended from the surface of the pool through the open pool door and into the unknown.  
In the shuttle, Lucas sat in the pilot seat as he scanned the navigation screen on his terminal.  
"Tony, plot a coarse for the Alliance port at the Marquesas Basin."  
"Aye," Tony replied, who was seating at the co-pilot station beside him.  
"Let's get this over with, we don't have a lot of time."   
The Alliance shuttle with its engines at maximum receded farther and farther from the hovering Calypso.   
Lieutenant Henderson laid in her uncomfortable med bed in the Med Bay, as Doctor Perry finished her examinations on her.  
The bay hatch opened, and Commander Ford walked in, and proceeded directly to her bedside.  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
"I've been better," she replied. "The Doc just gave me something for my shivers". Shivers were what the medical society called the condition when someone that had encountered the ocean at such a depth as the seaQuest. The individual would have these cold symptoms that would cause them to immediately shiver from the coldness. But, the coldness would not be there on a physical level, but on a sub conscience level. It would be a couple of days before the effects would lull and eventually end within a week.  
"What happened down there, Lonnie?" Ford inquired.  
"I don't know. One moment I was studying the reactor read-out when there was an explosion, and the water began rushing in." She paused, as the flash backs came back to her.  
"The water was coming from impeller interlock number three. The water was coming in so fast. So, I ordered the shaft to be sealed. By time the interlock was sealed, there was water up to our necks.  
Ford then sat on her bedside, holding her trembling hands. She was suffering from a Shiver attack. "You okay? Can I get you something?"  
"How about a hot cup of Brazil coffee," she said.  
"You kidding, on my salary." The two broke out laughing, reminding themselves they were in the Med Bay, not in the crew mess.  
"Commander Ford," the voice of Hudson sounded over his PAL. Ford reached for it out of his pocket. "Ford here, Captain."   
"Commander, please report to my cabin, immediately."  
"On my way, Captain." Ford got up, returned his PAL to his pocket. "I'll check in with you after a while." He said, and then proceeded out of the Bay.  
A deck up, and two corridors over, he came to the hatch that was labeled CAPTAIN. He knocked on it twice.  
"Come in," Hudson replied. When Ford entered, Hudson was standing at his bookshelf below the aqua tube. "Commander," Hudson said as he turned to regard his visitor. "Damage control teams have just repaired the impeller interlock that ignited." He reported.  
"What, caused it to ignite?" Ford inquired.  
"I thought you'd ask me that." Hudson replied, placing the book that was in his hand back on the shelf and walked over to his desk. There, he picked up an evidence plastic bag, and handed it to the Commander. "That," Hudson said, referring the object, within the bag.  
"What is it?" Ford asked, while examining it.  
"Computer," Hudson said.  
"Computer," the AI computer replied.  
"Display Figure 3 Alpha."  
Hudson's screen that was linked to all the systems on the boat originally displayed the seaQuest's current depth, coarse, and bearing, disappeared and reappeared as a revolving triangular shape. A second later, the description of the device scrolled across the bottom of the screen.  
"A T-40 plasma unit." Ford read the description, and was shocked. "The T-40 plasma unit is the power cell for a laser drill.  
"Am I not correct, that we have those on board in stock?" Hudson inquired,  
"Yes, sir," Ford said as continued to comprehend that there was an Alliance mole on board. Doherty was a good kid. He was always on time and well disciplined with a genius/prodigal factor just like Lucas. Their suspect and fatality was the last person Ford would have believed would betray the UEO.  
Never the ones you expect, Ford thought as he turned to examine his captain.   
"Only hope he was the only one," Hudson stated as he sat at his desk.  
"Amen," Ford breathed. In his mind the countdown to Armageddon ticking away.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
  
"Sensor contact," Lucas' voice as it echoed in the silent shuttle cabin compartment. "Id are two Lysander class sub fighters." He reported, as the information appeared on his sensor screen. "Bearing three three oh. Three miles and closing."  
"Should we hide from them?"   
"No," Lucas replied. "It would to suspicious for a Alliance shuttle, hiding in it's own territory. Steady on our course. They're moving to intercept," Lucas stated as the information appeared on his screen.  
"They know we're here." Tony stated the obvious.   
Tony had been in several encounters with the Lysander sub fighters and made it out alive. But never would a shuttle be able to outrun or outfight the sub fighters. No chance.  
"It's standard Alliance regs for any encounter of a vessel in Alliance Territory to investigate. I'm opening the Low Band, and preparing to send them our transponder codes." The Lysanders were now within communications range. "Sending them the transponder codes, now." Lucas reported, as he pressed the send button on the communication panel on his station.  
The two waited breathless as the Lysanders received the transponder codes.  
"They're breaking off their coarse," Lucas reported, as the icons on his sensor screen, moved in another direction. "Resuming their original patrol zone."  
Tony sighed in relief. "That was close."  
Lucas nodded his head. "I have a feeling it's going to get much closer before we get out of here."  
Hudson remained sitting, as Ford continued to inspect the plasma cell. He handed Ford the POC that displayed the damage report, and the reason why the plasma cell ignited.  
Anybody knew that a plasma cell placed near a magnetic current such as the one emitted from the MagDrive reactor would in fact ignite.  
"But, why?"  
"Apparently, Seaman Doherty wanted this war to end, with favors for the Alliance."  
"How did an Alliance mole get on the seaQuest?" Ford asked. A moment later, there was a knock at Hudson's hatch.  
"Come," Hudson called out.  
The person knocking was Chief of Security Dagwood.  
"You, wanted to see me, Captain." He said.  
"Yes, Dagwood. I want you to post guards in engineering, and the weapon bays."  
"I'll get right on it, Captain." Dagwood proceeded to the closed hatch.   
"And Dagwood," Hudson began. "Choose guards that you can trust."  
Dagwood nodded and exited the captain's cabin, leaving Ford and Hudson alone to discuss the current situation farther.  
"Damage control says we can get underway any time, so, resume our present course." Hudson ordered.  
"Aye, aye sir."  
"Dismissed."  
Thus far, the three fighter groups that Lucas and Tony had passed through did not suspect anything out of the ordinary. With the shuttle not too far away from the Marquesas Fort, Lucas was on the link with the port's Command in Control deck.  
"Command in Control, this is Alliance shuttle GK-450, requesting permission to dock?"  
"GK-450, you are not on out list for entrance. GK-450, explain yourselves?"  
Tony looked over at Lucas with an oh no expression.  
"Affirmative, we are in need of repairs to our air reclamation systems before we can go any farther."  
On the CinC deck, the docking coordinator, looked over at his CO who was standing behind him. His CO gave him a nod.  
"Entrance granted GK-450, you are cleared to dock at Docking Bay 9."  
"Roger that," Lucas replied as he unharnessed himself and stood up from his seat. "I'll be back," Lucas said as he traveled aft to the air reclamation system.  
"What are you doing back there?" Tony inquired.  
"Some tune ups on the reclamation system." He said, removing a laser cutter from his pocket. He then, opened the reclamation's access port, and began cutting wires.  
Minutes later, the shuttle was docked, and the two UEO/Alliance officers, vacated the docked shuttle. The Alliance port was similar to any UEO aqua base in the world. Guards stood at every hatch, armed with pulsed rifles.   
Then the time had come.   
Lucas and Tony stood before a checkpoint station. As they approached the station, Lucas and Tony withdrew their electronic ID cards and presented them one at a time to the guard on duty.  
Without saying a thing, the customs guard took a glance at Lucas' ID, matching his face with the holographic profile.  
"Welcome aboard Lieutenant Reese."  
"Thanks," he replied, accepting his ID card back and walked out of the docking bay with Tony not too far behind.  
"Uh, Reese," Tony said. "Should we get some lodging while we're here?"  
Lucas shook his head. "We're not going to be here that long, Lieutenant McCaffery." Lucas answered as the two wondered around the Promenade.  
The two after an hour wondering examining their surroundings stopped at a food court. The two sat at the farthest table in the court and drank a cup of Brazilian coffee.  
"Man," Tony exclaimed, trying not to attract any attention. "This coffee is good."  
"Yeah." Lucas replied. "Only the best for the Alliance." He muttered, as he drank his cup of coffee, looking around. "We'll go to the communications control in the middle of the night shift. We'll have to be fast. So, Tony, you'll have to clear us for departure."  
Tony nodded in acknowledgment. "When will we make our move?" Tony inquired.  
Lucas looked at his digital watch. "Say, two hours from now."  
"So, what do we do until then?" Piccolo inquired, finishing his coffee.  
"Well, I guess we just wander. Look for any sec cameras, posted guard post, etceteras." Looking across the Promenade, Lucas saw a man, walk out of a shop, and proceeded to the food court. After getting a cup of what looked like coffee, he proceeded to their table.  
"Hi there," he said. "Mind?" He inquired, pointing at a vacant seat.  
"No," Lucas replied. "Go ahead. We we're just leaving."  
"Don't leave yet." The man said. "I came here for a friendly conversation."  
Tony was already standing up, when Lucas gave him the okay to seat back down.  
"So, where are you from?" The man asked.   
Lucas paused. "Alliance post Alpha." He replied.  
The man nodded, as he placed his hot cup of coffee on the table. "The both of you'?"   
"Yeah," Tony replied.  
"So, what's your business here?"  
"I'm sorry?" Lucas said.  
"What are you doing here?" The man repeated the question.  
"We're just passing through.   
"Yeah, it's that time of year, the time of year that is prosperous for us shop keepers. Oh, where are my manners?" the man said. "The name's Danziger." He said, shaking the two officer's hands.  
"I'm Lieutenant Wo--Reese. This is Lieutenant McCaffery."  
After a pause, Danziger placed his cup back down on the table. "Nice to meet you ?gents." Danziger paused, sipping more of his coffee. ?So, have you heard anything about undercover UEO officers in Macronesia on this fine day?"  
How did he know? Lucas asked himself as he kept a solemn expression on his face. Lucas shook his head no. "No, I haven't heard that."  
"What about you, McCaffery?" Danziger inquired.  
McCaffery shook his head as well.  
"Well, if you find them, tell them that I wouldn't mind helping them, as long as I get passage out of this place." And with that, he left the court, placed his cup of coffee on the bar in the court, and proceeded back to his shop.  
"How did he know?" Tony inquired.  
Lucas sat silent. "I don't know," Lucas replied. "The question is, can we trust him?"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
All was well on the seaQuest.   
The damage to the engineering compartment was repaired. The flooded water had been drained. Also was the impeller interlock repaired and running again.  
The seaQuest knifed through the Pacific Ocean to the UEO's naval shipyards at Kylen Island. seaQuest was racing against the clock as the countdown continued.  
Hudson, lay in his cabin, trying to get some sleep, as he felt the burdens of the world. Because he knew that if the Kylen shipyards fell to Macronesia, one of the UEO's vital research and development shipyards would be lost.   
Not only was he worried about the UEO's existence, he was also worried about his two junior officers that volunteered for a suicide mission to retrieve the exact details of the forces converging somewhere in the Pacific.  
He would need to know the exact route to the Kylen Islands. Of coarse, the thought of the encrypted message being falsified gave him some comfort. But the idea of his junior officers going on a wild goose chase disquieted him.  
It was suicide. seaQuest, going against an unknown total of Alliance war subs. The odds were against him if it were more than three war subs.   
Hudson grew tired of lying and got up from his bed where he stepped over to his desk.  
It was night time on the Alliance post on the Marquesas Basin.  
It was time for Lieutenants Reese and McCaffery to make their move. The Promenade was all deserted except for the occasional cleaning crews.  
The curfew had passed and was in effect. Tony and Lucas, would have to avoid the centry guards to get to the Communications control.  
"Get down." Lucas said, hearing whispering voices approaching their position. The two hid in the food court that Danziger approached them in earlier that day.  
Lucas pulled out his modified POC from the bag strapped around his shoulder, and typed in the command for the deck schematics on the post.  
The schematic appeared on his screen. They were two decks under the Comm Control. Lucas tapped on Tony's shoulder, as the two Centries passed their position and pointed up.  
The Centries were gone when they decided to move. They passed only two other groups of Centries before they reached the deck, which held the Comm Control.   
Lucas pulled out a compact disrupter with a silencer on the barrel that could fit in his shirtsleeve. Tony pulled out the same kind of disrupter out from his left boot. The Comm Center door was at the edge of corridor. Lucas pulled out his compact analyzer, and scanned the room.  
Three icons appeared, representing three comm techs. "There are three people inside." Lucas said, showing Piccolo his analyzer screen.  
"Okay, let's go." Tony said, with his disrupter in hand, ready to move in.  
"Hold up," Lucas said. "I've got to jam the security camera transmissions. Lucas pulled out his POC, and did so. After the jamming sequence was completed, Lucas pulled out a motion device and opened the keypad console, placing it inside the wires and computer chips. With the motion device watching their back, they had a real good chance, getting out alive. "Okay, let's go." He said, as he punched the code to open the door.  
The door slid open, and Lucas and Piccolo rushed in, firing their disrupters swiftly, killing the three comm techs before they knew what was happening.  
Secondary objective completed, Lucas thought. Now, for the primary.   
"Hurry up Luc," Tony said as the door to the room closed. "It won't be to long until the Centries discover the cameras are being jammed.  
With his POC out of his small bag around his shoulders, he tapped into the aqua forts comm buffer. "Tapping in, now." He said, as images on the screen appeared on both the station and the POC display.  
"Downloading," he said, as he placed an OLC in the chip slot, and began copying the information from the buffer onto the 45-gigabyte memory chip.  
Not all ODCs had the 45-gigabyte storage compactly. Before leaving seaQuest, Lucas made some minor adjustments to the ODC crystalline ports inside the chip casing.  
The communication station's display displayed a set of words.  
DATA DOWNLOADED  
"Let's move." Lucas said, as the motion tracker Lucas placed beneath the keypad outside the door sounded a silent warning in his analyzer. "Someone's coming," Lucas announced.  
"There on to us," Lucas said.  
"Hey," a voice sounded from the back of the room.  
Lucas ducked, and aimed his disrupter at the sound.  
"Hey," a whispered voice said. "In here."  
The person was in the air duct. Lucas and Tony approached the duct vent, with their disrupters trained on the person in it.  
"It's me," the man said. "It's Danziger."  
"What are you doing?" Lucas inquired.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. So, you're the UEO officers. Lucas and Tony stood motionless. "I can help you escape." Danziger said.  
"For what? What's in it for you?" Lucas inquired, as the centry guards began typing in the access code.  
"We can discuss that if we get out in one piece," Tony urged as he approached the shop keeper's position.  
"Safe passage out of here."  
"Deal," Lucas replied, allowing Tony to climb in the duct first. Lucas climbed in and closed the vent at the same moment the door opened.  
The Centry guards moved in, with their rifles at hand. One of the guards examined the dead comm techs as the guard raised is com called it in to Centry Central.  
"Let's go," Lucas said, following Tony who was following Danziger as the alarms sounded through the fort.  
Ten minutes later, the crawling stopped as they were above the docking bay. Danziger kicked the vent, and jumped down.  
Tony and Lucas followed, with their disrupters ready to fire.  
No one was there.  
"Come on," Danziger said, standing at the shuttles sealed hatch.  
"They're jamming the door." Lucas reported, as he pulled out his POC, to counter attack their actions. It worked.  
"Let's go," Tony said, entering the shuttle, and immediately climbing to the cockpit, revving up the engines.  
Lucas, sealed the hatch, and passed Danziger on his way to the cockpit, who was strapping himself in seat.  
"Hang on," Tony warned, as he flew the shuttle, away from the Alliance port. "Any sensor contacts?" Tony inquired.  
"None," Lucas reported. "But stick close to the rocks." Lucas ordered, referring to the rocky walls that surrounded the port. "They are made up of iron ore deposits. That will shield us from their sensor scans."  
They had pulled it off, without so far any injuries. No gunfire encounters. "This was to easy." Lucas announced, as they got farther and farther away from the Marquesas port. "Too easy."  
"Hey, I got you covered," Danziger said, pulling a small rod looking device. Lucas reflexively pulled out his palm disrupter.  
"Take it easy, Lieutenant." Danziger said, reassuring him it was not a weapon that could harm them.  
"What is it?" Lucas asked, getting out of his seat and making his way to the cabin.  
"Before we left, I placed a virus in the port's sensor mainframe. With a touch of a button, the virus will begin spreading, until it reaches the entire system on the port." Without permission, Danziger pressed the button on the rod. "We're safe as long as we don't encounter any fighters."  
"Danziger, how did you know we were UEO?" Tony asked from the cockpit."  
"You kidding me, I can smell UEO from a mile away." Danziger stated as Lucas finished his scans to make sure the man who saved their lives was clean of any kind of tracking beacons.  
"He's clean, " Lucas announced as he placed his analyzer away. "Now give us the truth, Danziger." Lucas said, staring the man down. "I'm not buying it.  
"The truth? I'm Section 7." Danziger announced. "Agent Dekker. I've been on the other side ever since the UEO enforced the blockade and declared war on Macronesia. Who are you?"  
"My name is Lieutenant Lucas Wolenczak. This is Chief Warrant Officer Tony Piccolo."  
"Wolenczak? You from seaQuest?"  
"That's right," Lucas nodded. "Now, what have you been doing since the blockade and declaration of war?"  
"Classified," Dekker responded as he moved to the cockpit. "Article 7 paragraph 5 of the Articles of War, I am ordering you to set sail for the nearest UEO port."  
"No can do, Agent Dekker." Tony responded.  
"He's right," Lucas said as he sat in the navigator seat. "We're on much more of an important mission than to get you to a UEO port."  
"And what is the details of this mission, Lieutenant Wolenczak?"  
"It's classified." Lucas returned as he turned his attention to the console before him. Lucas smiled as Tony did.   
Seeing Dekker was not going to get anywhere, the Section 7 agent returned to his seat. "You'll be both demoted to seaman second after Sec7 command gets done with you."  
"You know, I've never been a seaman before," Lucas remarked with a grin.  
"Lucky you," Tony returned as he guided the shuttle towards home.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Brisbane, Macronesia  
State Capital of the Alliance of Macronesia  
  
President Bourne sat behind his desk in the Presidential Office in the Macronesia capital of Brisbane.   
Back in 2022, three months after the mysterious disappearance of seaQuest, Bourne was a young senator's assistant of Senator Jeremiah Richards.   
Richards was a powerful senator of the New Australian Provisional Council. He was highly regarded by the Senate. But a small portion of his comrades also feared him.  
What best way to be respected, than by fear? Richards had always said.  
After going to the Provisional Council, informing them of his idea to control the richest ocean in the world, the Pacific, the Council disagreed with his views.  
He was suspended from the Council for his views. A month had passed since he was suspended from the Provisional Council. Richards secretly approached high- ranking officials of the New Australian Central Government, urging them to join his cause. "And in return of your appearance in my government, you will be rich. Richer than the Queen of Ireland." That was the statement that he told each official.  
Richards disappeared off the maps for two months, only to return leading a navy of thirty ships, which were anchored off New Australia's eastern coast. New Australia had been conquered, and under rule of President Jeremiah Richards, of the Alliance of Macronesia. After the conquer of New Australia, he ordered his fleet to attack the UEO safe port at the Manihiki Plateau, informing the world of the Alliance's presence in the world, and to be afraid.  
Ten years later, it was Bourne's turn to conquer Macronesia from his mentor and old friend. But wealth and greed could buy him many friends. In the end, power always won over friendship. Bourne approached a highly respected assassin to take out the President, and he would gain the reigns of control of one of the wealthiest countries of the world.  
Richards was assassinated, and the assassin got away. The assassination in no way was pointed to Bourne's involvement. Now two years later, Bourne led his country into war against the UEO. And when the UEO was out of the picture, the glorious Alliance of Macronesia would control the Pacific and the other seas of the ocean.  
Bourne sat behind his desk and stared at his vid fone screen, which displayed his Chief Military Advisor General Armand Stassi.  
"What happened?"   
"Our port at the Marquesas Basin has been sabotaged."  
"By who?" Bourne was furious.  
"The main security cameras were being jammed for some reason, but the back up cameras caught this footage, before they too were jammed."  
The view showed him the Communications Control. Three techs were working at their stations when the door slid open, and two figures rushed in, firing disrupters at the three techs before they could turn around.  
The blue green beams emitted from their disrupters, penetrated the back of their chairs, burning their way through their inside of their bodies. Death was instant.  
"Freeze screen," Bourne ordered the computer. "Magnify the quadrant of the person on the left side of the door. The screen enlarged on the person on the left. "The other left, my left. Stupid computer." The screen was enlarged on the figure in the darkness. "Computer, illuminate the area that person is in." The computer added artificial luminescence, showing the persons face in plain detail.  
"Wolenczak," Bourne muttered, remembering before his attempt on the Nexus colony, he attended the Aligned Nations emergency council session. In the middle of the session, this young man, walked in, wet and cold, until he passed out in front of Secretary General McGath.  
"Was anything taken? Information?" Bourne asked Stassi.  
"No, Mister President. Apparently, their goals were to implant a disabeler virus in the Fort's computer core. It will take weeks to get the Fort's systems on-line."  
"Computer, get me Secretary General McGath, now!" He paused. "Thank you General for bringing this to my attention.?   
"As you command, sir." As Stassi disappeared on the screen, McGath appeared on his vid fone display.  
"What is this, Secretary General?" He asked. "What do you think the UEO is doing?"  
"I'm sorry Mister President. I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Sending seaQuest personnel to our port at the Marquesas Basin, sabotaging it. This seriously affects our soon-to-be peace treaty. It is apparent that the Alliance wants peace, but the UEO wants something far darker. Perhaps the destruction of the world? That which will come if this war is not stopped now!"  
"Hudson," McGath muttered. "I am sorry Mister President, but we did not send any seaQuest officers to your port. I am sorry to announce, that Captain Hudson has gone rogue. He is refusing to bring seaQuest to home port."  
"I am sorry," Bourne said, changing his tone of voice, mocked sympathy. "Is their anything we can do to help?"  
"No thank you, Mister President. We have the entire UEO Pacific Fleet looking for seaQuest. I promise you, Mister President, that this incident will not go un-looked after the crew is captured when their punishment is passed."  
"Thank you for being, so understanding Mister Secretary General." Bourne said.   
"No Mister President, thank you." The two nodded in unison as Bourne severed the link. "Oh, this is great," Bourne said after the fone screen went blank. He turned his chair around to the window behind him. "seaQuest has gone renegade with the entire Pacific Fleet looking for him, leaving the UEO, more vulnerable than I could had dreamed!" After that, Bourne broke out laughing, until he activated his comm-link.  
"Commander Christian."  
"Yes, Mister President?" His assistant replied.  
"Get me a link with the Endurance."  
"Yes, sir."  
A moment later, the face of the Endurance's commanding officer, Commander Marcus Ferguson.  
"Yes, Mister President?"  
"Commander Ferguson, you are ordered to set sail ahead of the strike group, and search for any UEO vessels."  
"Are we to attack them sir?"  
"No, lure them away from the Kylen Island area. Make them believe your seaQuest."  
"Yes, Mister President." The commander responded without a second thought to question the orders laid before him.  
Deep beneath the surface of the ocean of the Pacific, the seaQuest continued underway to the Kylen Islands at her top speed, 175 knots.  
Commander Ford, was in command as Captain Hudson was in his cabin trying to get some rest. But his attempt failed, for he could not stop thinking about Lucas and Tony, wondering if they were okay.  
"Sensor contact," Announced the sensor officer Seaman First Class Barnes.  
"Report," Ford ordered, keeping his place at the conn.  
"Four submerged contacts, Id are the UEO subs the Atlantis, Intrepid, Nemesis, and the Stingray. Their formation is like their searching for something."  
Or someone, Ford thought. "Captain Hudson," Ford spoke into his headset.  
"Captain, go ahead." Hudson replied.  
"Captain, we have four UEO submersibles ahead of us. They look like they're searching for someone."  
"Continue coarse and speed, I'll be right up." After the link was severed Hudson muttered one word as he reached his cabin door and opened it. "McGath."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
  
Lieutenant Wolenczak and Chief Piccolo's journey was at a end. The Calypso was in their sensor range. Lucas peered out of the front port, and could see the Calypso, hovering in the sea.  
"Calypso, this is Alliance Shuttle," Lucas said over the link to the Calypso that was hovering where Lucas and Tony last saw it.  
"Lucas," Bridger said, leaning over the communications station. "Are you okay?" Lucas could hear the captain was relieved. "Is Tony okay?"   
"Yes sir, we're fine." Lucas replied, holding the ODC case with the chip inside in his hand, inspecting it.  
"Do you have the information?"  
"Affirmative, Calypso. And we have a passenger. Requesting permission for docking."  
"Permission granted, Lucas." The link was terminated. "Mister Hunter, open the pool doors." Bridger ordered proceeding to the bridge hatch at a fast pace, picking up speed the closer he got the Moon Pool.   
By time Bridger reached the door to the Pool, the Alliance shuttle was penetrating the surface of the pool, making way for the vacant docking berth.  
His shoes made a metallic clacking sound as he ran on the metal grated deck that led to the docking berth. By time he reached the berth, the shuttle's hatch was slowly opening, revealing Lucas standing at the hatch.  
"Lucas," Bridger exclaimed, reaching out his arms. Lucas walked fast to his open arms.  
"Captain," Lucas said.  
After deactivating the shuttle systems, Tony escorted Dekker out of the shuttle.  
Tony stepped through the open hatchway, greeting his old captain. "Sir," Tony said, extending his hand to shake Bridger's hand.  
"Who's this?" Bridger inquired, as Dekker stepped out of the shuttle.  
"Captain Bridger, this is Section 7 Agent Dekker." Lucas introduced. "He helped me and Tony get out of the port after we got--" Lucas paused, retrieving a OLC from his pocket, "the information about the Alliance's plans for Kylen Island."  
"Dekker," Bridger greeted, shaking his hand. "I appreciate what you have done for Lucas and Tony." Bridger said.   
"I need a direct comm-link with Sec7 command."  
"Not possible," Bridger responded. "We're under radio silence."  
"What is going on? A mutiny?"  
"Something like that," Bridger smiled. "Welcome aboard the Calypso. Please, make yourself at home. I'll have some quarters arranged for you."  
"Lucas, let's take a look at that chip." Bridger said, leading the way out of the pool. "If you will excuse us Agent Dekker. If you will stay here, I will get you someone to give you a tour of the Calypso."  
"I don't need a tour, Captain Bridger. I am ordering you to get me a link with Sec7 command."  
"Under the current situation, that's not possible." With that, Bridger walked away to leave Dekker alone in the pool bay.  
Captain Bridger, Lucas, Tony, and Commander Hunter, sat around the conference table of the wardroom. Lucas got up, and placed the OLC in the slot. With a touch of the computer console, the screen flicked, with the data that was recorded.  
Lucas activated the word search option in the computer. The word "Kylen Island."  
The computer began working, searching the chip for the word being searched for word. A moment later, the computer displayed the first message with Kylen Island in it. In the upper right hand column was a box that displayed:  
WORD SEARCH: [KYLEN ISLAND]  
RESULT: FOUR DOCUMENTS  
Lucas began reading the documents, and stopped at the third document. "Here it is." Lucas announced.  
Bridger got up and approached the vid screen, reading the document, and began giving a summary of what he read. "An Alliance force group of four Alliance war subs will attack the Kylen Island facility. Bombarding the facility with Grayson Mark 34 sea to air missiles."  
"Mark 34s," Hunter repeated. "That's the Alliance's most lethal weapons second to nuclear. That would level the entire island and sink it into the ocean."  
"Destroying any traces of the ship yard's existence." Lucas said.  
"Charming gift for the peace process from our friends Down Under.," Tony muttered.   
"We have to get this to seaQuest," Bridger stated.   
"Yeah, but how?" Hunter enquired.  
The three looked at Lucas for an answer.  
"seaQuest is running silent, and her GPS beacon is deactivated. So that eliminates satellite communications." Lucas paused, to think what other possibilities there were. "But seaQuest does have a back up communications channel that can only be used in an emergency. And is literally, undetectable.  
"Get on it Lucas. We'll be on the bridge." Bridger ordered, as he retrieved the OLC, and handed it to Lucas, as he was off the comm bay.  
Lucas had been in the communications bay for the past two hours, modifying the laser link comm array to emit a low acoustical, plasma carrier wave. Inside this low acoustical, long range carrier wave, would be the information, encrypted. The US Navy had something similar back in the 90s and was used occasionally today. It took Lucas a while to remember the name. It was VLF, and acronym for Very Low Frequency.  
The communications software was not the UEO standard comm software standards that Lucas was used to, but it did not take him long, to adopt.  
"Bridge, Comm bay." Lucas said, speaking in his head set.  
"Bridge," Bridger replied, sitting at the conn.  
"Captain, we're ready to transmit. Deploy your laser link array."  
"Are we ready?" Bridger asked Hunter.  
"On the surface, Captain."  
"Deploy the Las-link array, Mister Forbes." He ordered the communications chief.  
"Deploying, sir."  
Astern of the forward escape trunk of the Calypso, a small tube opened, and a antenna-like object, rose through the opened tube. It's antenna, half the size of the sail of the Calypso.  
"Lucas," Bridger said into his head set. "Array deployed. Transmit when ready."  
"Aye, Captain." Lucas replied, lowering his fore finger on the TRANSMIT button, pressing it's smooth surface.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
  
  
All was calm on seaQuest. So far, no farther sabotage attempts had been made. That in which Hudson feared would change for the worse.  
He stood, abaft of the helm station, with his hands behind his back, observing the helm officers, pilot the giant submarine.  
"Captain," Tim O'Neill said.  
"Commander?" Hudson replied.  
Tim paused his reply, as he monitored his headset, pressing the ear fone up against his ear. "Something's coming through, Sir."  
"What do you mean, something?"  
"The way the transmission resembles, it looks like a plasma carrier wave.  
"A carrier wave," Ford repeated. "That's original."  
"Very original, Commander." Hudson replied turning slightly to face him as he replied.  
"I can't identify its origin." O'Neill reported. "I am attempting to run, the transmission, through a decryptic program."  
Hudson nodded, walking to the comm station, hovering over him, watching the communications chief try to translate the incoming transmission.  
"That's got it." Tim announced, displaying the transmission on his screen. Hudson leaned over the console, as he read it.  
A couple of minutes later: "I knew it." Hudson remarked.  
"Sir?" Ford asked.  
Hudson signaled Ford to come to the comm station.  
As Ford got up, he placed his headset over his neck, before arriving at the comm station.  
"The transmission was right. The Alliance is planning an assault on Kylen Island."  
"Shall we transmit this to CENCOM?" Tim enquired.  
"McGath won't believe us. I'm afraid, we are going to have to have more proof than this. Secure this screen O'Neill."  
"Securing, Sir."  
"Mister Bachman, set a new coarse, bearing three two five mark seven, ultra quiet."  
"Aye, sir." Bachman replied. "Three two five Mark seven, ultra quiet."  
"Sir, another transmission is coming through."  
"Decrypt it Commander."  
"Aye, aye." Tim replied, as he was already begun decrypting the transmission. "It's from Captain Bridger, awaiting further requests."  
"Tell Bridger we'll meet him at the Mongoa Ridge   
"Aye, aye sir."  
"Also, enquire the condition of Wolenczak and Piccolo."  
"Yes sir." A moment later, the transmission that came in was decrypted. "Sir, Lucas and Tony are safe and sound."  
A burden was lifted off Hudson's shoulder when their condition was announced. Hudson released a grim smile, with satisfaction.  
"Commander Ford, what would be the Calypso's ETA at flank speed?" Hudson enquired, walking over to the commander's station.  
"ETA, would be twenty hours, nineteen minutes."  
Twenty hours, Hudson said to himself. But, he reminded himself that the Calypso was a modified Seawolf class attack sub. A class submergence that construction was stopped in the early Twentieth First Century.  
"Mister Barnes?" He addressed the sensor officer. "What are the UEO vessel's status at this time?"  
"Same as before, Captain. There course has not changed, neither has their formation."  
"They don't see us." Ford muttered.  
"Let's hope to keep it that way." Hudson said. "I do not want to fire on any UEO vessel."   
"Captain," Sensor officer Barnes announced. "The UEO contacts are breaking off their coarse."  
"Heading?"  
"Heading is a bearing of two six oh."  
"That's away from us." Ford said.  
"May be they found the Alliance strike group." Tim said.  
"Possibly." Hudson announced. "Steady as she goes helm."  
"Sir," Comm chief Forbes said.   
"Mister Forbes?" Bridger replied.  
"Captain, seaQuest wants us to meet them at the Mongoa Ridge as fast as we can."  
"Helm, all ahead full. Set coarse for the Mongoa Ridge. We don't want to be late for the party. Mister Piccolo, if you would take the helm."  
"Yes sir." Piccolo replied, as he traveled to the bow of the bridge. When he arrived at the stations, the consoles were ancient. But he overlooked the ancientness of the Seawolf class sub, and reminded himself, he was in control of the helm, of a classic.  
"And Mister Wolenczak, if I am not mistaken, Chief Echart is awaiting to be relieved. So, relieve him if you please. Man sensors."  
"Aye, Captain." Lucas replied, as he traveled abaft of the conn, and proceeded to the sensor bay, aft of the bridge's secondary hatch.  
When he entered the bay, he saw what Piccolo noted, the sensor equipment was ancient. And he felt proud, to be in charge of the sensors of the famous Seawolf class attack sub. The only class sub that came close to the seaQuest at her time.  
The Seawolf class submersible, picked up speed, knifing through the Pacific, as fast as the sub's perimeters and design allowed. Her tear-drop cylindrical design prevented ultra fast speeds such as seaQuest compliments of her power source and sleek design.  
The one thing bad about the Calypso, Bridger thought, it took forever for them to get anywhere. But, it reminded Bridger of what the early sub mariners had to endure, in the early part of ocean travel.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
  
  
Twenty Hours Later,   
  
  
It was a clear, beautiful day on the Manihiki Plateau in the middle of the Pacific.  
President Alexander Bourne, just minutes ago got off his personal JumpJet, and proceeded directly to the Council Chambers of Manihiki. The place of the signing of the treaty that would soon take place. Or so what the UEO thought.  
Bourne stood at the front of the large chambers, with his hands clasped behind his back, looking out the large plexi windows that overlooked the Pacific Ocean behind the podium that he would stand during the so called treaty signing.  
All around him, caterers where placing flowers on the tables, brightening up the chambers. The members of the UEO and the Alliance would be arriving in a couple of hours. The official signing of the treaty would be in another three hours. And the assault on Kylen Island, thirty minutes before the signing.   
Beneath the surface of this region of the Pacific, was where this all started. The Alliance assault on the UEO safe haven port at the Manihiki Plateau.  
"Sir?" A voice said behind him.  
"Yes?" He replied, speaking to a young junior officer.  
"Sir, Intelligence has reported that the members of the UEO have just left UEO Central Command, and heading for our position."  
"What is their ETA?"  
"Three hours."  
"You have to hand it to the UEO, for their timely appearances. Dismissed." He said.   
And with that, the junior officer walked out of the chambers.  
"Soon," he muttered, "the almighty UEO will be mine."  
"President Bourne," another voice sounded. It was the voice of General Stassi over his comm link.  
"Yes, General?"  
"Sir, you are needed in the War Room."  
"I am on my way." Wearing a crisp navy blue suit, and a white low neck shirt, he walked away from the podium, and entered a secret door, which inside was a transport lift, that led directly to the War Room, deep below.  
The blast proof door of the lift opened, and revealed a dull gray corridor, barely light. Light up just enough to avoid running into the low lying pipes on the ceiling.  
Guards were located throughout the War Room level, to avoid if possible, the War Room being taken over by enemy forces. As he passed each guard, the guards saluted as he passed by.  
He continued to proceed down the gray, dull corridor, where he stopped at another blast proof door.  
Bourne raised his left palm, and placed it against a palm reader. After the computer scanned his palm, he was allowed access to the War Room.  
Stassi, was standing above the step way that led to the lower part of the War Room.  
"Report, General?"  
"Sir, our strike forces have reported their sensors have indicated four UEO submersibles."  
"Ah yes." Bourne replied.  
"You knew about this sir?" Stassi enquired. "I don't understand."  
"It appears, that Hudson, has mutinied. Secretary General McGath promises me that he has the entire UEO Pacific Fleet looking for the seaQuest."  
Suddenly, a low pitched alarm sounded throughout the War Room.  
"Report, General."  
"On it, sir." Stassi replied, as he leaned over the command station to his left, on the aft elevated platform. "Sir, satellite reconnaissance have located a Seawolf class submersible, in the vicinity of the Mongoa Basin."  
"Seawolf, did you say? My, what an original piece of machinery."  
"Shall we dispatch a centry team, Mister President to investigate?"  
"Don't bother, General. They're probably just a local smuggling organization making there smuggle run. They are of no concern to us. We have larger prey to pursue."  
"Yes, sir." Stassi responded, as Bourne approached the War Room sealed blast proof doors, and exited as the doors slowly closed behind him.  
  
  
It was twenty hours, later. The Calypso had arrived nine minutes earlier, courtesy of the currents of the region. The Calypso was anchored, as seaQuest awaited the return of Lucas and Tony.  
Hudson stood in front of the docking bay hatch, as it slowly opened. Lucas, Tony, Nathan Bridger, and Agent Dekker walked out of the docking chamber  
"Captain." Lucas said.  
"Sir." Piccolo said.  
"Good job, to you both." Hudson congratulated the both of them, shaking their hands. "You pulled an impossible mission off. I am very impressed."  
"Thanks, Captain," Lucas and Tony said in unison as Lucas pulled out the OLC case with the Alliance orders of the assault of Kylen Island.  
"Hello, Oliver" Bridger greeted the captain of the seaQuest.  
"Nathan, how are you doing?"  
"I'll be better after we pull this off."  
"You won't be the only one." Hudson said, accepting the OLC case, sticking it up in the air. After the chip was in the palm of his hand, he turned his attention to the stranger.  
"Oliver, meet Section 7 Agent Dekker. He was implanted at Marquesas shortly before war broke out."  
"Captain Hudson," Dekker greeted. "I hope you will allow me to get in touch with my superiors. I have vital information which UEO security hangs in the balance."  
"As do we, Agent Dekker," Hudson replied. "We'll see what we can do." Hudson looked at Bridger. "Let's get to wardroom and figure up a strategy." Hudson announced, leading the way. "What's the Calypso's status, Nathan?" He asked, as they entered the corridor.  
"We're battle ready." Nathan replied, as the entered the Mag Lev, and traveled to the bridge.  
Minutes later, Hudson, Lucas, Tony, and Bridger walked into the wardroom and found the seaQuest's staff seating around the wardroom, releasing a short applause to Lucas and Piccolo.  
The two were gratified to the welcome. Lonnie walked over to the two, and gave them another hug.   
"Here, Lonnie," Lucas said, pulling Brody's name tag over his neck. "Thanks."  
"Keep it Lucas, Tony." She replied.  
"I can't." Lucas replied, turning her offer down. "We can't," he corrected.   
Tony had Brody's name tag off his neck, handing it to Lonnie. "Brody gave these to you."  
"I insist." She said. "Please."  
After a moment of consideration, Lucas and Tony accepted her offer.  
"Okay, Hudson said, "let's get started." Walking to the wardroom's vid screen. "This if your wondering is Section 7 Agent Dekker. Lucas and Tony picked him up from Marquesa." With a touch of a button on the screen controller, a satellite view of the Pacific appeared.  
"The area marked X is our present location. The area shaded red is the location of the Alliance strike force. The force consists of four subs. These subs have a compliment of three Lysander class fighter wings, each." A small window appeared on the screen, showing the schematic for a war sub class submersible. Below it, a text of the sub appeared.  
The war sub was half the size of seaQuest. Both had the same weapon compliment. But the main advantage seaQuest had, was speed. While her top speed was one hundred and sixty knots, she was capable of reaching 170 knots non stop for an hour, the war sub's top speed was one hundred and forty. The endurance of the top speed could not be endured more than an hour.  
But the war sub did have an advantage that the seaQuest didn't, maneuverability.   
"A total of twelve attack wings." Lieutenant Commander Kimura announced. seaQuest had a compliment of four Specter attack wings, with a total of three Spectres in each wing. The total of Lysanders in an Alliance strike wing was five.  
The Specter SFA-2 were heavily armed, and swift in maneuverability. The Lysanders were heavily armored, and fast but were sluggish in maneuverability. That evened the playing field up for the fighter support.  
"We are thirty minutes away from Kylen Island, and fifty minutes away from the nearest UEO search group."  
"How many groups are in the Pacific, so far?" Bridger inquired, standing off to the side of the screen.  
"We have counted three search groups. Each group with four UEO subs."  
"Is there a way, we can use this to our advantage?" Lucas inquired.  
"What?" Hudson enquired. "The search groups."  
Lucas nodded.  
"Once we are within sensor range of the strike group, we'll beam the nearest search group the tralemantry of the Alliance strike group. Warning them that they are attempting a strike on Kylen Island. And after that, well warn CENCOM and Kylen Island. Until reinforcements arrive, we will have to fend them off by ourselves."  
"It's suicide." Bridger mumbled. "But, we've been through worse missions before." Bridger said, referring about when he was in command of the seaQuest, facing unknown odds on the planet Hyperion to name a few.  
"I know we can do this." Hudson announced. "I have the utmost confidence in this boat, and her crew. And I am sure, Captain Bridger has the same confidence." Hudson paused, noting the reaction of each staff member's face. "Together, with our combined strength, we can fight the Alliance, and show the UEO what there real goal is. Are you with me?  
Ford nodded in compliance, standing up from his chair. Kimura, next, followed Lucas by O'Neill, then by Henderson, Dagwood stepped forward from his position on the other side of the vid sceen, so did Bridger.  
Hudson nodded his head, continuing on with the briefing. "Captain Bridger, this area labeled A, is where we will separate. You will take the Calypso and strike at the starboard side of the group. seaQuest will strike the group from their baffles. Hudson paused, waiting for Bridger's answer.  
"We can handle it." Bridger acknowledged.  
"Good," Hudson replied. Hudson approached the oak wood table, and stretched his hand over the center. "Together, we will not fail, but will succeed."  
"Let's get this job done." Hudson said, adjourning the strategy meeting. Dagwood, have Agent Dekker escorted to our guest cabin. Meeting dismissed."  
"I must protest, Captain." Dekker remarked as Dagwood stepped up to Dekker and looked down at him.   
"Mister Ford, put us on General Quarters." Hudson ordered as Dagwood and Dekker exited the wardroom.  
"Aye," Ford replied, reaching for his PAL, dialing up the bridge. "Bridge, this is Commander Ford. We are on General Quarters. All hands, man your battlestations."  
"Aye, sir." The Chief of the Watch replied, passing the order on to the entire crew of the seaQuest. "All hands, General Quarters, General Quarters. All hands man your battlestations. This is not a drill."  
After the link was terminated, the staff walked out of the wardroom, and found crew members running to their battle stations.  
Bridger and Hudson waited at the door way, as the rest proceeded to their battle stations. "Good luck, Nathan." Hudson said, extending his hand.  
"Good luck, Oliver." Bridger replied, meeting his hand with his. And with that, they went their separate ways. Oliver proceeded to the bridge, and Nathan proceeded to the launch bay, were his shuttle was waiting to give him passage back to the Calypso.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
  
Nathan Bridger stood at the conn, seconds before giving the order to proceed. "Helm, set coarse bearing three oh oh, all ahead full."  
"Aye, sir." Rodriguez replied, as he grabbed the air plane like controls, and guided the Calypso, on the new coarse.  
"Weps, status report?"  
Weapons Officer Peter Vaughn brought up the weapon system's status on his screen. "Weapon systems, up and ready."  
"Good. Then I'll brief you of our strategy, now. The Calypso will strike the assault group on their starboard side, while the seaQuest will strike from their baffles. As soon as seaQuest is within sensor range of the Alliance forces, Hudson will transmit the strike group's trelementary to the nearest UEO search group."  
As Bridger finished the on the fly brief, he reviewed each officers expression on his or her face. They took the present situation well. The crew of the Calypso was the best in the world. Half ranged from veteran submariners to the best merchant marines.   
Though it was the first time the Calypso would go head on into battle of this magnitude, he knew they would not break. He knew he would not be let down.  
"Weapon systems are a go." Chief Warrant Officer Piccolo replied to Hudson's inquest. "EM Plasma torpedoes loaded in tube one, three. Intercepts in two and four. Plasma intercepts in tube four. Aft torpedo tubes loaded. Plasma lasers, energized"  
"Good," Hudson responded. "Mister Bachman, bring us around to a bearing three three five. Take us to the strike group's baffles."  
"Aye, sir. Bearing three three five."  
"Mister Piccolo, begin wide range targeting sweeps on all war subs as soon as we're within sensor range."  
"Aye, aye sir." Piccolo responded, readying the targeting sweeps for rapid targeting acquiring. He estimated two seconds top for a war sub to be targeted.  
Hudson placed his headset that was hanging on his station over his scalp. "Kimura, what's your status?"  
Lieutenant Commander Kimura reached for the response button, seating in the cockpit of her SFA-2 Specter in the newly constructed fighter bay.  
"Able, Bravo, Cobra, and Delta wings report ready, Captain. Ready to launch."  
The tension was building, as the countdown continued to count down. Both the seaQuest DSV 4600 and the SS Calypso SSXN-700 were at General Quarters. Both were approaching the strike group from different sides. Hopefully, this strike of their own would surprise the group, giving them the advantage they needed to save the UEO from extinction.  
Or at least, delay the inevitable until reinforcements would arrive.  
"Sir," Lucas said, from his sensor station. "Strike group is in sensor range."  
"Now Mister Piccolo, the targeting sweeps. Mister O'Neill, transmit Wolenczak's sensor read out to the nearest search party, CENCOM, and Kylen Island. Tell them to prepare for an invasion."  
"Aye, aye sir." Tim replied, manipulating his control keys so fast, that he was finished transmitting within a ten seconds.  
General John Blair was summoned to the War Room at UEO CENCOM at San Diego Island two minutes ago. He was busy in his office, finishing an interview for Earthcast News, who was asking him what he thought about the treaty signing between the United Earth Oceans organization and the Alliance of Macronesia.  
Blair was a pure blood military commander and not a politician, so he almost told the reporter what he thought of the situation. But discipline resulted in him keeping his composure.  
Even he knew there was something that smelled rank. And he was not the only individual of the military that thought so. It had seemed that the politicians were the only ones that did not want to think that the peace treaty between the UEO and the Alliance was to good to be true.  
Blair ran in the War Room, proceeding the officer of the watch. "What is it?"  
"Sir," the officer replied. "We have just received a transmission from the seaQuest. Warning us of a strike force converging at the Charleston Trench. Sir, there target is Kylen Island."  
"Can you confirm this data?" The general asked.  
"Yes sir. UEO recon sat indicates the force, as well."  
"Recall McGath, now!" He shouted at the communications officer.  
"Sir, Kylen Island and search group Alpha has received a similar transmission from seaQuest."  
"Tell Alpha to forcefully approach the strike group. Tell Kylen Island to evacuate." General Blair paused; looking at the UEO recon sat number 4's eyes of the Pacific Ocean. "I knew the Alliance couldn't be trusted."  
"Secretary General!" The co-pilot shouted. "We have been ordered by CENCOM to turn back!"  
"Turn back?" McGath asked. "For what reason?"  
"Sir, the Alliance is attempting to attack Kylen Island. Observe the vid screen." The co-pilot punched in a command, and recon sat 4's view was displayed before McGath.  
"Oh my, Lord." McGath said. "Hudson was right. Turn us around!"  
The pilot of the private JumpJet, turned the plane around sharply, kicking in the trans sonic engines, away from the Alliance air space.  
"Mister President!" Stassi's voice shouted over Bourne's com. "Sir, the UEO JumpJet is returning to UEO air space."  
"What?" He asked, very puzzled. "Why?"  
"Sir," Stassi replied, "they have found out about our assault on Kylen Island."  
Bourne did not move, nor did he breathe for the moment, until he slammed his fist on his desk, cursing loudly.  
His fist slamming hard on the desk in the gathering room, startled all the caterers in the room.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY ONE   
  
  
"Captain," Lucas said, "the nearest UEO search group has altered their coarse heading for the strike force's position.  
Hudson smiled. They had done it. Now all they had to do, was hold the strike force off until the calvary arrived.  
"Mister Piccolo," Hudson said. "Fire!"  
Piccolo did not give off a verbal reply. But, the sound of air compression of the firing torpedoes was the only reply Hudson wanted.  
"Fire!" Bridger barked.  
Weps Vaughn pressed the firing key before Bridger finished forming his word.  
Both seaQuest's and Calypso's torpedoes, lurched toward the strike group.  
"Direct hit on the aft war sub." Lucas reported.  
"Continue fire." Hudson ordered.  
"Sir," Lucas interjected, "a war sub is bringing their turrets to bear, opening their torpedo tubes.  
"Belay fire order." Hudson ordered. "Helm, bring us to bearing two eight oh. Piccolo, target that sub and fire."  
"Aye," Bachman and Piccolo replied in unison.  
"Torpedoes in the water. A full barrage."  
"Fire intercepts."  
The intercepts, similar to their torpedo counterparts, lurched out of their tubes, sniffing the scent of the barrage of five torpedoes. Two intercepts were all that were needed to remove the threat that the torpedoes posed.  
"Torpedoes down." Lucas reported, as the two intercepts collided into the first two torpedoes leading the torpedo column. After the first torpedoes detonated, the shock wave destroyed the rest.  
"Fire lasers, pattern Sierra Three Able."  
Piccolo was quick to respond with the laser order. The laser targeting systems were targeted on the incoming sub. The laser ports discharged multiple lances of artificial blue green lightning. The lances of plasma collided into the war sub's sensor dome.  
"Sensor indicates fighter launches, on all war subs."  
"Return the favor Commander Ford." Hudson ordered without looking away from the vid screen displaying the launching fighters.  
"Aye, sir." Ford replied, as he passed the order to launch down to the newly constructed fighter bay.  
A moment later, one wing by one was dropped through the opened hanger doors on the bottom of seaQuest's belly. Their target, the Lysanders who's target, were themselves.   
The Calypso was in the same situation seaQuest was in.   
"Helm, right hard rudder. Launch decoys." Bridger shouted as the sensor officer reported a torpedo launch of their aft.  
As the Calypso yawed to the right, two decoys lurched out of their decoy tubes. The decoys, after the momentum of the ejection thrust died down, began to descend slowly, emitting bubbles and noise.  
"Fish have taken their scent, Captain." Sensor chief/supervisor Echart reported as the torpedo icons on the sensor master control screen yawed off their vector on the Calypso, to the blue icons that represented the decoys.  
"Helm, thirty degrees up. Break to port," Bridger ordered, as the order was immediately carried out. Bridger listened to the torpedo propulsion wine get lower and lower until, the wine went out with a bang followed by a tremor. The explosion of the torpedoes colliding into the rocky sea floor rumbled through the area.  
Kimura maneuvered her Spectre behind the Lysander that was attempting a weapons lock on one of her wingmen. Kimura leveled the Spectre off, one click behind the Lysander that discharged a volley of plasma cannon fire.  
The plasma cannon currently mounted on the Spectres were modified from the original cannons first mounted on the first Spectres to roll off the assembly line. These plasma cannons were modeled after the particle weapons mounted on the Chaodai Shyuh fighter.   
Kimura?s wingman pulled his fighter straight up, avoiding the rocky wall that was ahead of him. The Lysander and Kimura did the same.  
"Come on," Kimura urged. "Lock!" At times like this, she wished she had her fighter jack interface she had on her Shyuh. Yes! She mentally exclaimed as the fire tone sounded in her helmet.  
She armed her plasma cannon, and released two armor-piercing bursts. The plasma fire rammed into the Lysander's armored reinforced stern. The blast that the Lysander endured, caused it to go in a violent spin. The spin ended when the fighter crashed in the rocky floor.  
Kimura pulled her Spectre out of the shock range, and the flying debris.  
"Thanks, Able One." The pilot said.  
"Any time," Kimura replied. All of a sudden, a warning tone sounded. The alarm alarmed her that a Lysander flight was converging on the Calypso.  
"Able Two and Three, follow me."  
"Roger, Able leader." Able Two replied, as he maneuvered his Spectre off Kimura's starboard, and three off her port.  
"Target incoming Lysanders and fire at will."  
The formation of three Spectres pulled out, thrusting ahead with their fangs out.  
Kimura activated the plasma lasers ports mounted on the cannon module.  
As soon as the active targeting sweeps acquired a lock, she waited for either her fighter or the enemy fighter to reach weapons range. The beep came, and she squeezed the trigger.   
The lasers were thick beams of hot plasma; burning through the water it passed through. The twin beams collided into one of the Lysanders starboard wing, Ables Two and Three attacked from the formations forward and aft, while Kimura had the starboard .  
The Lysanders discontinued their strike as the three Specters from Able flight chased them away from the Calypso's location.  
Kimura and Able flight yawed around and proceeded back to the battle. A battle that was far from being over.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
  
Another Lysander flight was attempting a similar strike that their comrades attempted on the mighty seaQuest that was holding out very well considering she was considerably outnumbered and out-gunned.  
"Incoming Lysander groups," Lucas announced as the Lysander contacts on his scope grew closer and closer. "They're activating their Subduction ports."  
"Fire one torpedo." Hudson ordered Piccolo. "Right up their line. Maximum warhead yield."  
The sole torpedo lurched out of the tube, on to the Lysander's scent as the impeller jets kicked in once clear of the tube.  
The torpedo went up the flight's line, successfully breaking up the formation.  
"Detonate," Hudson ordered as he maintained view on his tactical screen that showed the position of the torpedo and the fighter group. The torpedo blip successfully passed the group and was in their aft quarter.  
The plasma warhead containment collapsed. The shock wave was of unthinkable strength. It was so powerful that it destroyed three out of five Lysanders.  
Hudson glanced at his display. Two out of four war subs remained.   
"War sub approaching our baffles!" Lucas shouted.  
"Fire aft torpedoes!" Hudson shouted, looking around the bridge as he stated the order.  
As the helm officers slowed the seaQuest to ninety-seven knots, the maximum safe velocity for aft torpedo deployment. Piccolo's aft torpedo status panel glowed green. He tapped the firing key, releasing two torpedoes from the two torpedo tube that were mounted under the main torpedo tubes, which were specifically designed to launch weapons for aft dispersal.  
The torpedoes lurched out of their tubes with high velocity from the tubes compression system, making a tight descent below the seaQuest before she collided into them.  
The advantage of aft torpedoes was that the MagDrive impeller signature shielded the aft torps until out of the impeller signatures wake range.  
The torpedoes caught the Alliance sub commander by surprise. The torpedoes struck before he could react. The war sub shook as it endured the strength of the torpedoes.  
"War sub is dead in the water." Lucas reported as the energy scans on the sub were in the blue.  
All of a sudden, a power conduit under the deck of the bridge ignited at the vacant view screen control station at the bow of the bridge.  
"Bow torpedo strike." Ford reported. "Damage in section one, decks one through three. P-laser ports one and two, destroyed."  
"That was close," Hudson muttered which was observed by Ford and O'Neill who were nearest to his position at the chair.  
Another torpedo strike hit the seaQuest. The Biogenetic skin that protected the seaQuest crew from the deadly environment of the sea, endured as much of the shock as it could. As the plasma web work playing across the skin from the weapon impact dimmed, immediately did the homeostatic single fibered hull began sealing the impact point.  
The homeostatic single fiber hull not only endured the warhead strength, but also protected the key systems on seaQuest that, if in contact with an EM charge, would crash. Leaving seaQuest defenseless, and dead at sea.  
"Captain!" Sonar Supervisor Echart shouted. "seaQuest is being attacked by the remaining war sub!"  
"Bring us around on a intercept coarse, all ahead full at flank speed. Fire torps on my mark."  
The Calypso shook as she stopped her attack on the Lysanders around her, speeding to rescue her sister ship.  
"Sir!" Echart shouted. "Lysander flight is attempting a lock on our propulsion."  
"Fire aft lasers. Pattern Zeta three five."  
Immediately after the command was given, the plasma laser emitter mounted on the Calypso's rudder flashed. The wide firing pattern caused the Lysanders to break off their strike run on the Calypso's propulsion.  
"Target that war sub and fire!" Hudson ordered, as power flickered. "Helm, all ahead full. Make your angle thirty degrees up angle, hard to port."  
The seaQuest's bow rose thirty degrees, plunging toward the remaining war sub, which at that moment, was taking on fire from the surviving Spectres, who were taking fire from the few remaining Lysanders.  
As seaQuest began to yaw to port, Piccolo fired a barrage of EM-P torpedoes.  
The war sub's infrastructure, which suffered from plasma weapon and EM-P torpedoes, began to crack under the weapon fire, and the depth until, finally imploding.  
A moment later, the Calypso contributed their torpedoes, until the war sub imploded. Being crushed like a beer can, from the pressure of the abyss.  
The bridge of the seaQuest was a mess. Monitors and stations, black from the electric fire that sparked from the attack. Wires hung from the ceiling of the bridge. Small fires still remained as the damage control techs ran over to the fire and fired their fire extinguishers.  
"Damage report!" Hudson growled, as the power on the bridge flashed, and did not come back on.  
"Main power conduit, damaged from that last war sub. Redundancy kicking in." Ford reported, as he worked on his computer. A moment later, the emergency power battery engaged. Ford finished the report. "We're taking on water, bad."  
"Sensor contact!" Lucas shouted. "They are Macronesian war subs!"  
"How many?"  
"Five---make that six."  
"Hell," Hudson muttered as he took his position behind his console. "Status on weapons, Mister Piccolo."  
Piccolo, with his glasses on, looked up from the weapons station. "Forward P Laser batteries one and two are damaged beyond repair. Torpedo firing batteries, half charge."  
"Get those torp batteries on full charge, Mister Piccolo."  
"Chief Henderson," Hudson said into the comm link.  
"Henderson here." She replied.  
"Chief, divert any excess power you can to weapon control."  
"Understood."  
"Commander O'Neill, open a link with the Calypso."  
"Opened sir."  
"Calypso, what is your status?" Hudson inquired, as he approached the blown out view screen control station.  
The bridge of the Calypso was in the similar discord as seaQuest. Redundancy power engaged, and blown out stations were visible in their truest form.  
"We endured minimum damage. Apparently, they prefer seaQuest over us." Bridger joked.  
"Apparently," Hudson repeated, under his breath. "What's your weapons status?"  
"We've lost tubes one and five." He reported, as he accepted a POC from his XO. "Most of the damage we suffered are from the Lysanders. Repairs are being made as we speak. We're out of torpedoes"  
"Nathan, get the Calypso out of the area." Hudson ordered.  
"We're staying, Oliver." Bridger refused.  
"I am ordering you, under article eleven, section twenty under the UEO Directive. Get out of here." An article, which stated that while in a dangerous situation, a UEO captain, had the power to command a civilian vessel. That was as long as the orders did not endanger the crew.  
"Unfortunately, Oliver, you're no longer the UEO, since the UEO is hunting you down. You need all the help you can get."  
Oliver paused. "Thanks, Nathan." Hudson said, turning to O'Neill. "Get me Kimura."  
"Link established, sir."  
"Commander Kimura," Hudson spoke into the air. The bridge's comm speakers picking up his voice. "What's your status?"  
"Kimura here, sir. Spectre wings suffered minor loses. Turning back to regroup with seaQuest and Calypso."   
"Kimura, sensors are picking up six war subs, approaching our position. Hold them off as long as you can."  
"Understood sir. Able One out."   
Six-war subs. Kimura was a full-bred warrior. She was trained to be the hand of the Chaodai Nation's wrath on the world. But with her limited support, six war subs was suicide. But she was bred to serve. She would die in that service.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
  
Captain Daniel Mancuso, stood behind the two helm stations on the UEO Intrepid. Mancuso thought back, twenty minutes ago, when he received the report from Oliver Hudson, giving the UEO proof that the Alliance was planning a strike on the UEO's major ship yards in the Pacific.  
He thought, if not for seaQuest, if for Captain Oliver Hudson, his old friend, the Pacific Fleet would have the chance to fight back.  
"I've got a sensor report," His XO, Lieutenant Commander Martin Thorsen announced, as he approached his CO, with a Personal Onboard Computer in his hand.  
Mancuso accepted the POC, and began to read the text displayed. "Oliver, you son of a--," he paused. "seaQuest, with the help of an old Seawolf sub, destroyed the Alliance strike force."  
"Yeah!" Cheers sounded throughout the bridge with the good news.  
"Sensor contact!" Sensor chief Mercurio reported, silencing the bridge. "I've got six Alliance war subs, converging on seaQuest's and the SeaWolf's position."  
"What's their ETA?"  
"Eleven minutes."  
"All ahead at flank speed." Mancuso ordered, proceeding to his chair. "Launch Specters, Mister Thorsen."  
"Aye, aye sir." Thorsen replied, walking over to his small, station, activating a link with the sub bay. "Sub bay control, launch all Spectres."  
"Communications, send similar orders to the battle group."  
"Sending sir."  
A minute passed, that seemed like an eternity, when the Atlantis, Nemesis, and the Stingray launched their Specter wings to join the Intrepid's squadrons.  
The search group, was now a battle group, running silent and deadly as they lurched nearer and nearer to seaQuest and the Seawolf.   
"Captain," Lucas said, "the search group has launched all their Spectre flights."  
Hudson nodded in reply. "Kimura, belay current order. Rendezvous with the search groups Spectres, by order of the skipper of seaQuest."  
"Understood," she replied. She rammed her aqua burner to maximum, sending the sleek projectile shaped body through the ocean.   
The darkness of the abyss; it was sometimes a beautiful sight. When down in the depth of the abyss, it was like endless night.  
As she punched in a coarse to intercept the search group's Spectres, she passed the order onto the remaining twelve Specters. After that was complete, she looked over at her weapon board.  
Her plasma cannons were recharged, fully. Her remaining four High-Charged Electro Magnetic Plasma Torpedoes were all charged up. Her plasma laser ports, fully charged. She was ready, to finish off the Alliance scum, that had the gall, to strike the UEO, from a surprise attack.  
Even in the Chaodai's eyes, a sneak attack was considered the work of the dishonored.  
Minutes later, seaQuest's Spectres met with the twenty-four Spectres from the search group.  
They journeyed as a group, racing against the clock, to get to the war subs, before they got to the seaQuest and the Calypso. And importantly, before they got into firing range of Kylen Island.  
"ETA, one minute." Lucas reported, as the seaQuest, slowly made way, with the Calypso, guarding her rear.  
The search group had not arrived yet. Knowing Mancuso, Oliver thought he would be late like he was always back at the Naval Academy in Annapolis. "Ready weapons, Mister Piccolo."  
"Aye, aye sir," he replied, reloading the weapon tubes.  
The one thing unique about seaQuest ten years ago, was that the torpedo loading sequences, were completely unmanned. The loading sequence was entirely automated. The only manned responsibility was to supervise the loading of the weapons.  
Now, ten years later, every sub built, had that option that was unique a decade ago.  
One deck, above Able tubes one through five, was where the weapon storage area was located.  
With a grapnel arm attaching itself to the magnetic port on the weapon, it lifted in the air, and lowered it into the loading rack.  
Once contact was made, the computer engaged the rack, moving the weapon in the tube.  
seaQuest was crippled, but not defenseless.   
The battle was not over, yet.  
On the calm surface of the Pacific Ocean, twelve miles away from Kylen Island, the UEO frigate Yorktown, stormed through the waves, making best speed toward the incoming Alliance strike group.  
Captain Kevin Richards, stood behind the two helm stations, overlooking the activities on the deck below the dodger bridge.  
"ETA to the Alliance group, is twelve minutes." XO Henrick reported, standing behind the holo navigational plot table.  
"Very well." Richards responded, walking over toward the tactical post. "Mister Jackson, what's weapon's status?"  
"All offensive, and defensive weapons prepped and ready to go." The young, tactical chief reported, swiveling to meet the captain as he arrived.  
"Very go--," Richards was interrupted by the klaxon siren of General Quarters, that was automatically initiated when weapon discharge was discovered. "Report," Richards ordered the Chief of the Deck; Chief Bennett.  
"Radar reports, three Type-12 Endo/Exo Atmospheric missiles in the air."   
"Target?" Richard's inquired.  
"Us, sir."  
Richards released a curse as he took the conn. "Mister Johnson, fire three interceptors, now!"  
On the deck, abaft of the bridge tower of the destroyer, two four barreled launchers aimed to the air, where the Type 12s were launched. Three missiles lurched out of the interceptor launcher number one.  
After the interceptors were ejected out of the tubes, the jet engines immediately fired, thrusting the interceptor missiles into the air.  
Several deck officers looked up in the evening sky, as the interceptors flew out of sight. And then, the late evening sky flashed from the interception.  
"Missiles down!" Radar Chief Dietz reported as the explosion showed on his radar screen.  
"We're did the missiles come from Sensor?" XO Henrick inquired before the captain got a chance.  
"Tracing the missiles launch trajectory now." He reported, as the trajectory appeared as a red line, ascending all the way up to the Outer-sphere. "From an Alliance Stealth Strike Satellite."  
"Alliance!" Richards blurted. "Inform CENCOM to dispatch DXF-25 space fighters to take it out!"  
"Aye, aye sir." The Communications chief, a young fellow of the name Braxton, replied, as he immediately transmitted the message.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
  
"Fish in the water!" Sensor chief Lieutenant Lucas Wolenczak exclaimed. "Three EM-Ps!"  
"All ahead full." Hudson commanded. "Hard right rudder. Crash dive. Take us in the Neptune Corridor."  
"Aye, sir." Helmsman Bachman dared not to repeat the order, for, there was no time. The two helm officers steered the seaQuest to the Neptune Corridor, as the propulsion officer reversed the seaQuest's right rudder.  
"Impact in fifteen seconds."  
"Launch aft decoys."  
The decoys lurched out of their aft tubes, immediately began emanating their false EM signals.  
"They're going for the decoys." Lucas reported, as seaQuest crawled to the Neptune Corridor. A natural corridor made of rocky passages.  
"Location of the Calypso?" Hudson inquired.  
"Calypso remaining in our baffles. Following us down."  
The Calypso had a new mission: to protect seaQuest, no matter what the cost. If the Alliance did win this battle, and if seaQuest fell to the Alliance, all hope for the UEO would vanish.  
"Sir!" Lucas exclaimed. "Demon and Lysander squads coming up on us. Bearing two oh oh. Calypso is coming around to intercept them!"  
"We can't run." Hudson muttered. "We may be battered, but we can give a good fight. Helm. Bring us around on an intercept bearing. Piccolo, ready all available weapons."  
Bachman and Piccolo replied, immediately following their orders.  
seaQuest yawed to port.   
She leveled off when they were on the same bearing as the fighter squads were on.  
The Calypso could not hold off the Demon and Lysander fighters by herself.  
"Captain!" Sensor chief Echart said. "The seaQuest is changing their coarse, to intercept the fighter squads on inbound."  
"What?" He said in the air. "Oliver, what are you doing? Open a comm link communications."  
A moment later, Oliver's face appeared on the vid screen.  
"What are you doing, Oliver?" Bridger repeated, except this time, to an audience.  
"You can't hold them off, Nathan." Oliver replied. "Those fighters will get through your defenses if we don't combine our strength."  
"Weapon fire!" Both Lucas and Echart reported in unison.  
"Cut the link, O'Neill." Hudson ordered. "Helm, hard to port. Weps, fire a barrage of torpedoes. Maximum spread."  
Five torpedoes lurched out of the torp tubes, spreading out as far as they could.  
The Demon and Lysanders that the torps hit, literally, flew into them. The impact speed so fast, that even after the fighter's were hit, the remaining pieces of the fighters continued on the fighter's coarse until the momentum ran out and the debris sunk to the bottom of the ocean.  
"Sir," Communications chief Braxton announced. "Sir, aerospace fighters have been scrambled. ETA to the satellite, eleven minutes."  
"Missile alert!" Sensor chief Dietz cried out. "Same bearing as the last on--, no wait, they've gone in evasive patterns."  
"How many?" Captain Richards inquired.  
"Four."  
"Launch interceptors!" Richards barked. A moment later, the sound of the tubes, propelling the missiles out of the tubes sounded. Then, the sound of the interceptor's engines roared. The missiles shot in a perfect trajectory, straight into the darkening sky.  
The interceptors lurched nearer, and nearer to the descending missiles, until:  
"Sir! Missiles have gone, evasive!"  
"What!?" Richards did not believe what he just heard. "Launch another barrage of interceptors!"  
"To late!" Dietz shouted as the missiles were within shock range if the interceptors did launch at the missiles descending altitude, the shock wave caused by the interceptors would be like the missiles colliding into the Yorktown.  
"Impact, now!" Dietz reported, as he removed his head set, bracing himself for the impact.  
"Sound collision!" Richards ordered, as the missiles impacted on the bow portion of the deck.  
All power was out, except for the back up battle lanterns. Screens were black as the oncoming night. And the smell of death, touched the survivors of the Yorktown.  
Richards looked around the bridge of his boat. "Abandon ship!" He shouted as he saw, and could feel, his boat slowly dying.  
  
"Captain!" XO Hunter shouted from his station. "Lysanders and Demons squads are converging onto us!" The deck continued to shake, from the impact of the sub fighter's plasma cannon and EM-P torpedoes.  
"Weps, target them and fire lasers! Three hundred and sixty-degree dispurtional pattern.   
The laser ports on the sail, and abaft of the sensor dome, flashed. From their hull-mounted ports, the blue green lasers swept the undersea horizon, hitting some of the Alliance fighters, and missing the others.  
Lasers, originally designed for undersea mining and clearing minefields, were put against the fast moving Lysanders and Demons.  
Bridger could only imagine how fast the laser targeting sensors were working to acquire a positive lock. Beyond the original specs if not for Bridger?s modifications when he first took temporary command of the Calypso.  
"Captain, fish in the water! Port and starboard side!" Lucas reported, trying to keep cool.  
"All ahead full! Take us up twenty degrees!" Hudson barked as the whine of the incoming EM-Ps grew louder as they lurked closer. Not to mention the torpedoes' active sensor pings, acquiring seaQuest.  
"Seven hundred yards." Lucas announced. What ran through his mind, were the torpedoes actually impacting on both sides of seaQuest. But what also went through his mind was that Hudson had gotten them out of worst situations before.  
"Torpedoes are aft, tracking us down."  
Surprisingly to Lucas, Hudson was remaining calm before he gave the next command.   
"Range?" Hudson inquired.  
"Five hundred yards and closing." Lucas replied. The perspiration running down his face.  
"Strap in!" Hudson ordered, proceeding from his place in front of the 'Comm Circle" to his chair. "Condition Green. Prepare for emergency speed."  
"Aye, aye." Propulsion Control officer Sanchez replied. Opening the secondary aqua intake jets. Seconds later: "Secondary intakes open, Captain."  
"All decks report ready." Ford reported.  
"Execute!"  
The Mag-Drive impellers released a high content of negative ions. The negative ions that allows the seaQuest movement, was so high, that the strong current crushed all the incoming EM-Ps.  
As seaQuest stormed forward, the hull of the vessel began to moan.  
"Sir," Lucas said. "Infrastructure is buckling. We can't stay at this speed any longer."  
"Reduce speed." Hudson ordered the Propulsion Control. "Bring us about bearing one eight oh. Best speed."  
"Captain! The Calypso is buckling under fire! She can't last much longer."  
"Mister Piccolo, once in range, fire torpedoes and lasers. Maybe that will get their attention."  
As soon as seaQuest spun around, the behemoth's impellers ignited and returned to their comrade's aid.  
"In range, Captain."  
"Fire!" Hudson ordered, with his fist in the air.  
seaQuest let loose a furious barrage of both torpedoes and lasers. The sub fighters striking the Calypso were their targets.  
"Impact!" Lucas reported. The vid screen, displaying Loner's long range scan of the area grew bright from the explosion of the Demon and Lysander fighters.  
After the brilliance died down, the Calypso was clearly visible.  
"Open a channel." Hudson said to O'Neill, as he watched the severely damaged points of the Calypso, burst out in flames.  
"Nathan! Get out of there!" Hudson shouted over the link. "Nathan!"  
"Link is transmitting. They're not responding."  
"Launch rescue efforts." Hudson ordered Ford.  
Ford was about to transmit the order to the launch bay when:  
"It's to late." Lucas reported. "They can't take the ocean pressure." Lucas looked up at the vid screen just in time to see the Calypso implode, as the depth crushed them like a beer can.  
A little part of Lucas died. In fact, a little part of everyone on seaQuest died, as the Calypso went up in the cloud of plasma.  
"Captain." Lucas murmured, as he felt a knot in his throat.  
Bridger was a second father to him. He listened to Lucas when no one else did. He had just lost his original captain, his friend, and his second father on a day, he would never forget.  
The bridge was silent, as the cloud's intensity died, like the Calypso did.  
Gone forever in the abyss.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
  
The UEO battle group, had finished off the remaining Alliance war subs, and proceeded directly to the seaQuest.  
All was quiet on the bridge, except the low pitch hum of the Intrepid's engines.  
Swarming around the surviving base ships, the remaining Spectres continued flight, searching for any other Alliance craft.  
"Sir," Sensor chief Mercurio, summoned Captain Mancuso. When Mancuso arrived, he began his report. "Sir, sensors are only showing the seaQuest. No signs of the Seawolf."  
"Mister Thorsen, open a link to the seaQuest."   
"Aye, aye sir," XO Thorsen turned communications officer replied. "Link established sir."  
"seaQuest, this is Captain Mancuso of the Intrepid, what is your status?"  
"Intrepid, this is seaQuest." Mancuso could sense the sadness in Oliver's voice. "We have suffered major damage and need assistance. What is your status?"  
"We've lost the Nemesis and the Atlantis during the battle. We've suffered major loss in Spectre fighters. But your, Able wing suffered minimal damage. I don't know how." He added. "Oliver, what's happened?"  
"We've lost the Calypso."   
Mancuso's heart stopped. Nathan Bridger's ship, lost. "Is Captain Bridger okay?"  
"The Captain---is dead. All hands were lost."  
The reaction of the seaQuest's bridge crew was the same of the Intrepid's bridge crew. A legend, was lost, to save the UEO.  
"Stand bye Captain Hudson." Mancuso announced. "Well tow you back to CENCOM."  
"Appreciate it, Captain Mancuso." Hudson replied. "seaQuest out."  
Hudson stood silent, as he looked around his bridge to observe the damage. Damage on seaQuest, and her crew. On this day, seaQuest lost several of her own. Friends would mourn the deaths of their friends. But that was the risk when you enlisted in the navy.   
One mourning Hudson felt for, was the mourning coming from Lucas.  
Lucas was burying himself in his duties as he ran a diagnostic scan on the sensor and computer core. Wiping the silent tears that fell down his face.  
Hudson moved from his chair up to the port platform. Lucas was burying himself so that he did not see Hudson approach him.  
"Lieutenant?" Hudson said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Captain?" Lucas responded as he wiped away the tears.  
"Do you need some time alone?"  
"No, Sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
"Don't apologize, Lucas. Everyone on this boat has lost someone. Are you sure you don't want to be alone? The battle is over."  
"Duty comes first, Sir. You taught me that."  
"I did, didn't I?"  
'Yes, Sir." Lucas nodded. "Thank you for you concern, Sir."  
Hudson nodded his head graciously before he walked away and returned to his chair.  
"Intrepid and Stingray in grapnel range, Captain." Ford reported.   
"Inbound grapnel." Lucas reported.  
"Let's go home people," Hudson said as he sat in his chair. "Let's go home."  
As Intrepid got within tow range, Mancuso gave the word to fire the grapnel coupling. Crippled and in tow, seaQuest followed the Intrepid, and the Stingray home as her sister ships were her guide.  
They were finally going home.  
Home sweet home.  
But now, home didn't seem so sweet. After the death all had seen, they were just fortunate to be alive.  
On the surface of the ocean, a blue and orange survival raft, bobbed up and down as the ocean waves pass under it.  
The wind was growing cooler as the evening, minutes before night began to take form. The stars, already coming out for the night, in the cloudless sky.  
A mile away from the raft, an escape pod, slowly descending under the sea sat, patiently, as the current pushed the raft away from the pod.  
They're were two occupants on the raft. Both male, one Caucasian, the other, non-Caucasian.  
Both had visible injuries on their forehead.  
The Caucasian began to mumble, awakening from his sleep. He felt groggy, when he sat up, and examined his surroundings. There was none. Of what he could tell, he was in the middle of an ocean. But which one?  
He crawled over to the African American, lying still and quiet. The man immediately felt for the black man's pulse, there was none. "Where am I?" He inquired into the air, as the sun disappeared over the horizon. He discovered blood dripping down his forehead. Then flashbacks began to flash in his mind, remembering what had happened.  
It wasn't clear to him.   
Captain Nathan Hale Bridger looked out over the darkening horizon, wondering where he was? And who he was?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
  
It was three weeks after the successful suppression of the Alliance of Macronesia's assault on the naval shipyards on Kylen Island. Two weeks, since so many friends and comrades were lost in the act.  
Nathan Hale Bridger, even though the rescue searches came up empty looking for his body, was given a ceremony at the Arlington Cemetery with full military honors. His plot, beside the empty plot where he believed his son was those so many years.  
Lucas shed no tears at his funeral; but was dying inside as his empty coffin was lowered into the ground.  
"Ashes to ashes," the preacher said. "Dust to dust."  
Overhead flew a flight of F-34 strike jets flying in the missing man formation, as the twenty-gun salute ended, and all naval personnel stood at-ease.  
Heiko Kimura, compliments of an electrical shortage from an EM-P, short-circuited her neuralogic implants in her spinal cord, paralyzing her, and ending her career as a sub fighter jock.  
She sat in her wheel chair, and looked up at the fighters as they passed by, while one of the fighters slid out of the formation, symbolizing the "missing man".  
Lieutenant Commander O'Neill would not leave her side.  
According to Macronesia President Alexander Bourne, the strike was made by a military coup that did not want peace between the two confederations. To Hudson and everyone else who fought that day, they all knew it was a lie. The entire UEO knew it was a lie. That was why, a week after the burial of the legendary sub captain, Nathan Bridger, the senior staff of the now dry docked seaQuest DSV 4600-II were summoned to the ship yards they took part in protecting; the Kylen Ship Yards.  
  
Kylen Island  
Pacific Ocean, UEO Sector   
  
The island was paradise, with the UEO's last hope for victory sitting in a dry dock facility, damage being repaired from her infliction during the Kylen Island Assault.  
The last to arrive on the island was Captain Hudson, who as of a week ago, was working with the UEO's Research and Development, who were put in charge of repairing the crippled seaQuest.   
On the surface, the seaQuest was battered like she had never been before. The one fear in Hudson's mind was that she would never set sail again.  
On Kylen Island, he was escorted to the island's central complex, in the middle of the island, where he found Secretary General McGath, standing at the entrance as the jeep pulled up. He got out of the jeep and--  
"Mister Secretary." He said, standing at attention, saluting. He wore a crisp pair of khakis, and a tan uniform cap that proudly displayed the seaQuest emblem. He prayed that when she did leave port, and did set sail, he would be at the conn.  
"At ease, Captain." McGath replied, giving a short salute back. "Follow me, will you, Oliver." McGath said, as he led the way to the Central Complex.  
The complex was huge in size, but not as large as the Central Complex at Fort Gore in New Cape Quest, Florida. Hudson followed in silence, as McGath led the way down the maze-like corridors and passageways.  
They came to a transport lift, where inside, McGath placed a data-card in the slot beside the lift's console. After giving a vocal test for the computer, and placing his right hand on the palm reader, the lift began to descend into the ground, where they got off and took a MagLev to their final destination.  
"Welcome to the Kylen Ship Yards, Captain Hudson." McGath said, as the Lev doors opened to reveal a large assembly facility. A sign on the door they entered said: ASSEMBLEY FACILITY #2. PRIORITY AAA CLEARANCE REQUIRED.  
They entered blast proof door that revealed the assembly facility, where dockworkers were working on a total of three submarines.  
Facility 2 was actually located in an inactive, hollow out volcano. It provided the best security from overhead spy satellites.  
"Since when has Kylen been turned over to Section 7?" Section 7 troopers were located throughout the pool chambers, and throughout the island.   
"Since a year ago."  
"Why turn it over to, them?"  
"Because Oliver, this is not only the UEO's major ship construction yards, but one of our R & D research facilities."  
"Why did you bring me here?" Hudson inquired, as McGath pointed at a vacant area of the assembly pool.  
"Now," McGath said to a dockworker.  
Hudson halfway squinted an eye, in puzzlement. That was, until she broke the surface of the pool.  
"That's why, Oliver." McGath said pointing out over the water.  
She was beautiful. "What is it?" Hudson inquired, stepping at the edge of the dock, placing his hands on the railing.  
His point on inquiry was the submersible that sat on the surface.   
"That, Oliver, is the Deep Submergence Assault Vehicle 2000, the Avenger." The Avenger's bow, looked like a miniaturized version of seaQuest's bow. The Avenger's outer skin even gave off the glow of the bio-genetic skin.   
"I don't recognize it's design. Except the bow from seaQuest." Hudson announced.  
"And you shouldn't." McGath replied. "She's been on the drawing board ever since seaQuest vanished."  
Hudson's astonished expression on his face turned into anger. He turned to face McGath. "How long has she been operational?"  
"One year."  
"A year!" Hudson shouted, calming himself immediately. "What do you mean, one year?" Hudson asked. "A year, and the UEO didn't do anything about it. A year ago, we could have stopped this war, before it got started."  
"I thought you could stop the war with seaQuest, Oliver?"  
"seaQuest leveled the playing field, Mister Secretary. She's no longer state-of-the-art. With that," Hudson said, pointing at the Avenger, "we could have stopped it."   
"Listen, Oliver," McGath began to explain. "We couldn't afford to let the Alliance know that we had technologies that seaQuest was made of. We had to keep it a secret."  
"Oh, and you did a good job at it. So, thousands of innocent people lost their lives, for secrecy."  
"Oliver, I know you are upset, but, we couldn't finish the Avenger until seaQuest reappeared. Believe me Captain, if she was finished after the Menihiki plateau incident, the UEO would have used her."  
"I--I apologize, Mister Secretary."  
"I understand your anger toward me, Oliver. For what I did when you came to me with proof that the Alliance were planning a strike on this island. I'm the one that should be apologizing." After a pause of silence, McGath broke the silent period. "Come on, let's take a look at your new boat."  
Hudson looked at McGath. "What about seaQuest?"  
"Not on this mission. Let's go." McGath led the way down to the dock where the Avenger surfaced. "The Avenger is the first step in the DSAV submarine class. She's a hybrid of seaQuest technology and the Navus SSN submersible. Her top speed is little over one hundred and seventy knots. Her compact size allows her more maneuverability than seaQuest. That's compliments to the Angle Control Jets, mounted on the bow, starboard, port, lateral and dorsal sides."  
McGath paused the Avenger's description when they stepped on the top of the sleek bow, where they approached the opened hatch.  
Like the originally sail hatches, the hatchway led abaft of the bridge.  
McGath allowed Hudson to step on the compact bridge.   
"Commander in Chief on the bridge!" Commander Ford announced, bringing the bridge crew to attention. "Captain on the bridge!"  
"Carry on," McGath ordered, leading Hudson to a schematic of the Avenger. "Total length from bow to aft is 324 feet. Basically what was on seaQuest, is on the Avenger. Upgrades include the Stephenson MK Ten Tactical Sweep array. And Mark 95-A EM-P smart torpedoes. And finally, the outer skin not only consists of bio-genetic alloy, but consists of a stealth foam, similar to the stealth space fighters. The foam, reduces detection from overheard spy satellites. It also prevents echoes from sensor pings."  
"What's our mission?" Hudson inquired, looking around the small bridge, imagining how small the entire boat was, compared to seaQuest.  
"That, is in your safe in your cabin. You are not to reveal your orders until you are underway." McGath paused. "Good luck, Captain Hudson." He said, reaching out to shake his hand. "Good luck, to you all."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
  
McGath had left the Avenger, while Hudson began his bridge inspection. "What do you think, Commander?" He inquired, walking over to the XO/Damage Control station.  
"She's a remarkable piece of work, Captain." He replied.   
"As she appears," Hudson agreed. "Mister Piccolo," Hudson called out, walking over to the tactical station. "What's the weapon load-out on this monster?" Hudson inquired,  
Piccolo stopped what he was doing, and brought up the weapon menu. "We've got a total of twenty EM-Ps, five of the new smart torpedoes. Twenty five intercepts. Mounted laser ports similar to seaQuest's. Four Mark X hull-busters. Ballistic payload; twelve sea skimmer missiles. Fourteen decoy/counter measures, and twelve sensor pods."  
"Sensor pods?"  
"Aye. We can drop the pods anywhere on our way to wherever we're heading, and if we get caught, we can activate the pods. The pods once active will emit active sensor pulses that will trick the enemy in believing that reinforcements are on the way. And we've got a total of ten weapon mines."  
"Very impressive," Hudson remarked.  
"Aye," Tony agreed.  
"I expect you to have fun and make noise with these new toys, Mister Piccolo. Am I clear?"  
"Perfectly clear, Captain." Tony smiled.  
"Captain Hudson," Tim O'Neill called out. "We're receiving orders to halt launch, until our passenger comes aboard."  
"What passenger?" Hudson inquired.  
Tim, removed his headset, and faced his CO and the XO. "A Section 7 observer. By order of Secretary General McGath."  
"Section 7." Hudson grunted in response. "Any chance we can leave this observer behind, Commander Ford?"  
"Only if you want to face the consequence, Captain."  
Hudson was actually considering leaving the observer behind. "We will comply."  
The Section 7 observer, stepped onto the deck of the Avenger, with a brief case in her hand. She wore a Section 7 barrette on her medium cut blond hair. A dock worker offered to help her down the hatch trunk, but she declined the offer.  
Hudson was standing at the bottom of the trunk, to meet the observer.  
The observer stood at attention, giving a crisp salute.  
"Major Karen St. John, requesting permission to come aboard."  
Hudson felt like leaving the observer in the air. "Permission granted, Major. Commander Ford"  
"I can find my own way," she replied, walking aft to her assigned quarters. What is she, psychic? Ford asked himself, as he stood puzzled. Or in a really bad mood.  
"Actually, Commander," she said, stopping at the edge of the corridor. "Both. You figure it out."  
Hudson looked over to his XO. "Do you know her, Commander?"  
"No sir. But, she just literally read my mind."  
One word came to Hudson's mind. "Psychic?"  
Ford nodded, "Apparently."   
"That's all we need." Hudson said, not caring if the major heard him. "A Psychic, and Section 7 observer, all in one." Hudson began to walk back to the bridge. "I have a feeling this mission is going to be full of surprises. Don't you, Commander Ford.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Helm," Hudson announced as he walked up the steps up to the command platform, and stood in front of the command chair. "All ahead one thirds, until we exit the channel. Then proceed to two thirds. Follow the preset plotted coarse."  
"Aye, aye sir," Helmsman Bachman responded, as the helmsman punched the orders into the helm board and grabbed the control yoke. One thing different from the Avenger from the seaQuest was that one helm officer piloted the Avenger.   
The Avenger traveled on the surface of the Kylen Channel, which led to the Pacific Ocean. The overhead foliage was so heavy that it protected whatever traveled beneath it from overhead spy satellites.  
"We're three kilometers until the cover ends." Lieutenant Wolenczak reported.  
"Secure the boat Commander Ford."  
"Aye, aye sir." Ford replied, sealing all the deck hatches so that the Avenger was air and water tight proof. "Avenger's secured for diving, Captain."  
"Helm, dive, dive, dive. Make your depth one five zero feet."  
"Aye, aye sir." Bachman replied, as he, passed his free hand on ballast controls. "Diving, one five zero feet." He announced. A second later, the diving alarm sounded throughout the Avenger.  
The sleek shape of the Avenger, vanished beneath the ocean, right before the foliage cover ended.  
The main vid screen, similar to seaQuest's, displayed a bird's eye view of the area the Avenger traveled through.  
"Commander Ford, you have the conn." Hudson announced, as he approached the bridge hatch, which was no more than a door compared to the security clam doors on seaQuest. "I'll be in my cabin, going over our orders."  
"I have the conn," Ford repeated. "Aye, aye."  
When he reached his cabin, he entered a room, which looked like a medium sized walk-in closet compared to his spacious quarters on seaQuest. Hudson reminded himself, that he was not on a 1000 foot submarine, but a 345 foot submarine.  
His bed was already made. On it, was a black jumpsuit, which on the left breast pocket, displayed the Avenger emblem. On top of the folded jumpsuit, and under shirt, was the Avenger cap.  
He walked over to his bunk, to inspect the cap. Seeing the Avenger cap reminded him of the seaQuest cap. Except on this cap, proudly displayed the same triangular border that seaQuest had. But inside the border, was the words: Avenger DSAV 2000. Behind the words, was a red lightning bolt, slashing through the triangular border.  
He set the cap back down on his bed, and walked over to the black box, that was at the foot of his bed. He pressed his thumb on the thump print recognition plate, and said: "Hudson, Oliver E. UEO Military Id number, AI-4734-75945-Able-Sierra Nine."  
A soft noise of metal clinging indicated that the locking mechanism of his black box was open. He opened the safe door, and retrieved a red folder. Inside as he schemed through the contents were the mission briefing, a sea map, and schematics of the Avenger. And a schematic drawing of an Ardent class submergence destroyer. Ardent? He thought to himself. But he understood, when he looked down at the bottom right hand corner, and saw the Alliance insignia displayed on it.  
He proceeded to the small desk in his cabin that was in front of a command monitor. He began immediately reading the report as soon as he sat down.  
Fifteen minute later, he returned the papers in the black box, and sealed it. He next, was off to the bridge.  
"Here's the program people." He said as he approached the conn. He placed his hand on Ford's shoulder to indicate that he still had the conn. "I have just finished reading the mission briefing of this mission. We have been ordered, to take the Avenger deep in Macronesian waters. Intelligence reports that the Alliance has just finished construction of a ship construction yard, that according to Intelligence, will be the sole manufacturer of the Alliance's new Ardent deep submergence destroyers.  
Hudson paused, to inspect the senior staff's expression on their face.   
"People, if this construction yard is to go on line, and the Ardent submersibles are constructed and at sea, we can might as well surrender right now and kiss freedom good bye. People, we are not going to let this happen. All hands, to battle stations, Commander Ford.   
"Battle stations, aye." Ford responded as he activated the general quarter alert klaxon.  
The wailing klaxon screamed throughout the air-tight submersible. The Avenger began preparation for battle.  
"Mister Bachman, bring us around on bearing two five oh, all ahead at flank speed. Make you depth five oh oh, level bubble."  
"Aye, sir. Coarse two five oh at flank speed. Depth, five oh oh, level bubble."  
"Mister Piccolo, all weapons on standby."  
"Aye, Cap'."  
"Okay people, let's see what she can do." Hudson said, as he looked around to see the bridge crew execute his orders. A tradition in the navy was to first hand inspect the commanding officer's ship before battle. It was a tradition, Hudson was not going to break.  
He walked off the bridge, and wondered the halls, peeping his head in rooms, admiring the claustrophobic environment that he, or any of the seaQuest crew were not used of.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
  
The Avenger was a Deep Submergence Assault Vehicle. The next step in under sea, warfare. She had a substantial cruise speed of one hundred and seventy knots. She could sustain that speed for an hour and a half before the Magnetic Drive fission impellers had to cool down.  
A total of only five decks. With the five decks, and the claustrophobic environment, it reminded Hudson of the old SSBN Ohio class missile sub, his parents used to take him that was in the Annapolis Bay Side park when he was a kid.  
The only difference between the Ohio, and the Avenger, was the technology. According to the reports Hudson read about the Avenger, she could easily take on three, Alliance war subs at one time.  
seaQuest could do the same. To Hudson, the Avenger was a micro sized seaQuest. Except, the Avenger was a boat of war, while seaQuest, was labeled a peace keeper. The thousand foot long submersible still retained that term even after the UEO declared war on Macronesia.  
The crew compliment was only forty five. The mess hall, was like any submarine galley he had ever been in. The junior and non enlisted crew had to double bunk like on seaQuest. The torpedo bay was smaller than seaQuest's, but larger than the Ohio's. Like seaQuest, the torp bay was automated, with personnel standing bye in case the computer seized to function.  
There was no athletic gym, nor was there a recreation lounge. But, there was a library. A claustrophobic room, filled with books. The only, non-claustrophobic rooms on the Avenger were the bridge, and the captain's cabin. And the captain's cabin was a medium sized closet!   
Hudson wondered in the missile compartment. Like the Ohio, the silo tubes extended from the deck, to the ceiling. Inside, the six tubes, were one Clayton sea skimmer missile for each tube. But, after one tube would be fired, and the missile was launched, a secondary skimmer would replace the primary missile. The secondary missile was stored in a sound and shock proof missile pocket that was connected to the missile silo.  
Immediately after launched, if not ordered to remain vacant, the computer would start the replacement sequence.  
Brilliant. Hudson had said. Not only referring to the missile reload sequence, but to the whole boat.  
His tour, ended up at engineering, where he saw that Chief Henderson had already made herself at home. After giving her a courteous nod, and inspected the engineering compartment, he left, and proceeded to the bow. He ended up at Major St. John's quarters.  
The door was open, as he curled his hand in a slight fist, to knock on the open door.  
"It's open, Captain." She announced, before he could even touch the door. Hudson entered, barely in her quarters.  
"I was just, coming to see if you were settled in?" Hudson said. "I wondered if, you would like a tour of the Avenger?"  
"Captain Hudson," St. John said, getting up from her chair. "Please, don't make nice if you don't mean it."  
Hudson's face was emotionless.  
"If you wish, Major." Hudson replied. "What's your purpose, on my boat?"  
"Your boat, Captain. Last time I heard, the Avenger was the UEO's boat. Last time I heard, seaQuest, was your boat."  
"She, still is. This is just, temporary."  
"To, answer your question, Captain, I'm on this mission, because, this is my boat. I designed her."  
"Actually, I believe Nathan Bridger designed her. You just copied it off of seaQuest, his creation."  
"We'll see." She responded, sitting back down in her chair, looking at the wall. "I'm just here, as an observer."  
"Understood, but get this straight, you will apply my crew and myself the right to privacy. You are ordered, not to read any of our minds, at any point what-so-ever. Am I understood, Major?"  
"Clearly, sir. Good day."  
And with that, Hudson walked toward the bow, where the bridge was located.  
After the bridge hatch opened, the soft but pervasive hum of working machinery was audible.  
"Status, Commander Ford?" Hudson inquired, walking up on the command platform which housed the conn, XO, weapons conn, and sensor. All enclosed by surrounding stainless steel handrails.  
"Avenger reports battle ready, sir." Ford replied, dropping his POC to his side.  
"I have the conn, Commander."  
"Captain has the conn. Aye, aye." Ford stepped away from the command chair and side-stepped to his station, standing behind it, with his right hand prompt on the top of his monitor, slanted to face Hudson, awaiting his next order.  
"Mister Ford, steady as she goes. Mister Wolenczak, keep an eye and ear out for any Alliance contacts."  
"Aye, aye sir." Ford replied.  
"Aye, Captain." Lucas responded.  
Hudson looked at the ETA chronometer. 1:34 23.  
The bridge hatch opened.  
Hudson looked over at the hatch, where Major St. John walked in. "Welcome to the bridge," Hudson said, giving a curt, but unwelcome greeting.  
She nodded, standing behind the conn, overlooking weapon control.  
Tony never did like telepaths, or Psychics what they liked to be called. But Doctor Smith, changed his point of view. His thoughts wondered, carefully. He used his partial Psychic ability he had developed two years ago, which were actually eleven years ago, to shield his personal thoughts. He wondered, if the major was going to change his mind about full Psychics. Even knowing he might be one. One day.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
  
So far, the maiden voyage of the UEO Avenger DSAV was calm and quiet. But underneath the calmness and tranquility, was fear.  
Even though Hudson was alone, he remembered how his crew felt, back in the early days of his naval career. Before he resigned his commission in the merchant marines and joined NORPAC where he moved to the UEO.  
"ETA, Commander?" Hudson inquired.  
"One hour, forty minutes."  
"Any sensor contacts, Mister Wolenczak?"  
"None Captain. All is quiet."  
"That, is very odd." Hudson stated. "We should have at least encountered a cargo shuttle, this deep in Alliance waters."  
"I agree," Major St. John replied. Hudson never thought that a day would come, when a Section 7 agent, would agree with a naval hard core veteran.  
"Keep looking, Lieutenant."   
"Aye, Captain."   
Minutes passed until becoming hours, when the sensor contact alert tone sounded.  
"Sensor contact." Lucas said.  
"Finally," Ford muttered. Ford, like Hudson, did not like it being, quiet.  
"ID, an Alliance sub pack."  
"Any evidence that they have discovered us, Lieutenant?" Hudson inquired, deciding to look at Lucas' sensor display.  
"None sir. War sub pack, continuing their coarse."  
"She is quiet." Ford said.  
"I knew, you would see it my way." St. John said, continuing to glance down at the weapon control station.  
When she wasn't at weapons control, she was at Propulsion, or sensor. All the key stations for battle.  
Hudson, for the moment, had retired to his quarters, if you would call it that. Hudson still considered it a walk in closet. He missed seaQuest so much. Especially his own quarters. It was odd being in an environment away from what he was used to for three years.  
Hudson, retrieved a bottle of five year old scotch from his duffel bag. He sat the bottle and a cup down on his work desk and was about to sit down when someone knocked on his hatch.  
"Enter," Hudson announced, pouring the scotch in his drinking glass.  
Hudson looked away from the bottle to see Major St. John at his hatchway.  
"What can I do for you, Major?"  
"Permission to speak freely?"  
"Granted." Hudson said, gesturing to the vacant seat at the other end of the desk. "Take a seat."  
"Thank, you." She sat down in the chair. Erect and stiff like a statue.  
"At ease, Major. It is to my understanding, that a Section 7 major, is non other than a naval sea captain."  
She relaxed, but not much.  
"Can I, pour you a drink?"   
She gave a grim nod.  
Hudson retrieved a glass from his desk drawer and poured her some scotch. He slid it to her open hand.  
They both drank together.  
"What's on your mind, Major?" Hudson broke the silence as he placed the glass on his desk.  
"Sir, I was just wondering the reason for your, dislike of Section 7, and myself."  
Hudson sat his glass on his desk. "It's not that I don't like you, Major. I have not known you any longer than a couple of hours. Your inquiry of my dislike of Section 7," Hudson paused, gathering the words. "Your Special Ops, a top secret branch of the UEO. I guess, it worries sea captains like myself, what, Section 7, is really about. Some sea captains believe, that since the UEO, is the first defense, Section 7, is the last." Hudson paused, finishing his scotch. "Who watches the watchers, Major St. John?" Hudson finished his drink. "I hope, that helped."  
"Yes, sir. I know you did not have to answer my inquiry. Thank you."  
"Bridge, Captain." A voice came over Hudson's PAL on the table. He retrieved it from the cradle and activated it.  
"Captain, aye."  
"Sir, you better get to the bridge." Ford said.  
"What's the situation?"  
"Sir, sensors have picked up, thermal signatures, at about the location of the construction yards."  
"Thermal signatures?" Hudson inquired.  
"Yes, sir."  
"What's our ETA to the yards, Commander?"  
"Fifteen minutes."  
"All stop, Commander. I'm on my way."  
Hudson rushed out of his quarters, with the Section 7 major following his six. A minute later, Hudson climbed up the rungs that led to the bridge's port hatch.  
"Status report, Commander?" Hudson inquired as he approached the conning platform.  
"Helm has answered all stop.? Ford reported. "Sensor reports nothing except for a couple of Alliance sentry packs."  
"Lieutenant, what's the status of the construction yard?" Hudson inquired, as he hovered around the sensor station.  
"According to these thermal sensors," Lucas said, pointing to his sensor display that displayed the thermal signatures of the area. "The construction yard facility, has been completed for seven months now."  
"But intelligence said it's just been completed." Hudson stated, looking at St. John.  
"Same here," she said. "Our own reports have indicated the same report."  
"Some one is lying." Hudson implied.   
"Lieutenant, can we still accomplish our mission?" St. John inquired.  
"Mission!" Hudson blurted out. "This feels like a trap. Commander O'Neill, hail CENCOM."  
"Can we, Lieutenant Wolenczak?" St. John demanded.  
"If we had to. Yes, Major."  
"We're to deep, sir." O'Neill responded to Hudson's order. "Even if we were not, I would not suggest sec comm links, this deep in enemy waters."  
"Helm," Hudson said. "Bring us about. Silent running. Get us within twenty miles of the UEO/Mac' border."  
"Aye, sir." Bachman replied.  
"What are you doing, Captain?" Major St. John said, stepping closer to Hudson, standing in front of the conn.  
"Getting confirmation of our mission."  
"Is it not obvious, that the UEO would want us to continue on with our mission." St. John suggested.  
"Nevertheless, Major, I have to be sure."  
"I'm sorry for what I am about to do, Captain." The young major said. "Now here this," She said. "I am hereby relieving Captain Oliver Hudson of his command of the Avenger. Under article twenty, section forty nine of the UEO War Mandate."  
Hudson was furious.  
"You are relieved, Captain." She said.  
Hudson stood his ground.  
"You have no right, Major." Hudson hesitated.  
"Oh, but I do, Captain. You are endangering the mission. Stand down, or you will be confined to your quarters. Under guard."  
The entire bridge crew was shocked at what had just happened.  
?Did you not know Captain, that everyone on this mission is expendable. The future of the UEO is hanging in the balance."  
St. John sat in the command chair as Hudson stood behind the sensor and weapon control stations. "Helm, continue on coarse for the construction yards. Mister Piccolo, ready all weapons. Target the facility."  
Tony hesitated. "Aye, aye Major."  
Hudson, stood behind Tony, patting his shoulder.  
"You do understand, Major, that you are putting the crew in danger." Hudson said.  
"A mission like this, can not be abandoned, without confirmation of a trap."  
"What do you call the facility, being on line for the past seven months?"  
"An error in intelligence." She suggested, as she sat in the conn chair. Looking at the targeting board on vid screen 2.  
"Even from your own people?" Hudson responded.  
"It's possible." She responded.  
Ford, standing behind the new commanding officer, looked over at his CO, puzzled. Being torn between his loyalties to the UEO, and his CO.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY  
  
  
"Status report," Major St. John, the designer and CO of the Avenger DSAV inquired as the tension grew more intense.  
"The boat is battle ready." Jonathan Ford reported, standing behind his station. "Ready to fire when you give the word."  
"Listen to me, Major." Hudson urged, walking up to the new CO. "This is a trap. I can feel it."  
"And, why can't I, Captain? Uh?"  
"Because, your not a sea captain. A building in Cape Quest surrounds Section 7. You might as well be bureaucrats. Your what the navy calls groundies. Always on the land, fighting, and no where else."  
"Your point, Captain."  
"What I'm saying, is, a sea captain, develops senses over the years at sea. And mine, is kicking in. Telling me this is a trap"  
"What are you suggesting me to do? Turn back, because of a sense? I'm the one who is supposed to have, that kind of sense kicking in. If the situation is as you describe it."  
"You're condemning your boat, and the crew on her."  
"For needs of many. That sounds like an acceptable chance."   
"Facility is targeted." Tony reported, as his console told him.  
"Prepare the hull-busters."  
"Aye."   
Two decks below the command deck, where the bridge was located, the torpedoes were loaded in their pre-assigned weapon tubes.  
"Torps loaded in tubes one and four." Piccolo reported, as the report scrolled on his display.  
"Flood tubes one and four."  
"Flooding." A moment later, after the flooding sound stopped. "Tubes flooded."  
"Open outer doors."   
"Torpedo doors opened."  
"Major, I beg you to reconsider." Hudson continued.  
"Prepare to fire Mister Piccolo. Ready---ready---and---fir---  
"Sensor contact!" Lucas said with his eyes dropped open as they appeared on his scope. "ID is an Alliance war sub." Then, another warning alarm sounded. "She's locking on to us."  
Hudson stood in silence, as Major St. John stood quiet.  
"I need an order, Major." Ford said. "Major?"  
St. John sat silent as her skin complexion grew paler.  
"You're relieved, Major!" Hudson shouted, shoving her out of the way. "Helm, hard to port. Twenty degree up angle. Piccolo, stand down on torpedoes and prepare intercepts."  
"Aye, aye sir." Piccolo replied.  
"We've fooled their targeting sweeps." Lucas reported, as the circles that started out as one, multiplied on his sensor readout screen, went astray from the quick maneuvering Avenger.  
"She is fast." Hudson commented.   
"Sir, I'm receiving a com link from the pursuing war sub." Tim announced.  
"Do not reply."   
"Sensor contact! Another war sub, rising from the bottom. Starboard side."  
"Evade!" Hudson ordered.  
The Avenger, rose once again, evading another targeting sweep.  
"Fish in the water. Bearing two three zero."  
"Helm, evasive actions at your discretion."  
"Aye," Bachman responded. "Initiating evasive pattern Sierra three nine."  
"Mister Piccolo, fire aft intercepts when ready."  
"Firing sir."  
One single intercept lurched out of its aft tube. Speeding toward the incoming torpedo.  
"Interception, Captain." Lucas announced as the concussion wave rumbled the Avenger.  
"Helm, take us back to the facility. Mister Piccolo, fire torpedoes on my mark."  
"Affirmative, Captain."  
"War subs, converging on our baffle planes. Locking onto us."  
"Hard to starboard. Fire two aft decoys."  
"We're in firing range, Captain." Lucas stated.  
"Fire, one and two. Three and four!"  
Four hull-busters shot out of their tubes and proceeded to its target.   
"Impact, in ten seconds." Lucas reported, as the torpedoes. A new series of blips appeared on his scope. "Defense batteries coming on-line, attempting a lock."   
"Helm, on my mark, give a five second maximum burst of the impeller. Then make a one hundred and eighty degree lateral turn. Then kick the impellers at maximum. Thirty degrees up angle.  
"Aye, sir."  
"War subs closing in on us." Lucas reported. "Torpedo barrage on their final lap."  
"Now, Mister Bachman! Mark!"  
With a maximum five burst from the Mag impellers, the momentum from the burst, kept them moving forward, as the sole helmsmen spun the Avenger around, to face the incoming war subs.  
"They're attempting a lock." Lucas reported.  
"Kick it!" Hudson ordered. A second later, the Avenger lurched forward, speeding toward the incoming war subs. Above their targeting path. "Fire all bow Plasma lasers."  
The Avenger released a furious volley of plasma streams. All beams, either collided into the war subs or crossed their paths. Forcing them to take on a new angle, without them able to control it.  
Hudson knew they were to close to fire torpedoes, so he ordered another volley of laser fire.  
The Avenger passed over the lead war sub, continuing to release her laser fire.  
The plasma lasers jabbed the dorsal side of the war sub so severe, that the sub imploded from all the concentrated strike points.  
"Splash one sub." Lucas reported, as another explosion sounded. "Torpedoes have reached, and successfully destroyed their target."  
"Get us out of here!" Hudson ordered, looking over at the pale Section 7 major. "We're going to have to run hard."  
"Sir," Lucas said. "Remaining war sub is in pursuit."  
"Keep us out of their weapons range."  
"Aye, sir." Bachman replied.  
Their mission was accomplished. Now, the only remaining obstacle, was getting out to tell the tale.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
  
  
The Avenger, traveling as fast as her impellers could push her, sped away from the burning, destroyed ship construction yard facility on the bottom of the ocean floor.  
Two direct hit from the torpedoes, caused a cobalt like effect on the facility. If on the surface, the facility would have gone up in a mushroom cloud.  
"Sir," Lucas said. "Sensors are picking up an unknown submersible, directly astern of the pursuing war sub. Sir, she's overtaking the sub, and proceeding to us."  
"Why's the war sub, slowing down?" Major St. John inquired.  
"She's not." Lucas reported. "The UC, is traveling faster than the war sub and will overcome us, in four minutes.  
"That's fast." Hudson commented. "Wolenczak, can you get me a profile of the UC?"  
"I'm working on it."  
"Helm, full speed ahead."   
The Avenger, going as fast as she could, had to go faster. Because if she didn't, the Unknown Contact would overcome, and possibly sink her.  
On the Unknown Contact's bridge, stood General Armand Stassi of the Alliance's Joints Chief of Staff.  
"ETA to the UEO submersible?" Stassi inquired to his Exec.  
"Two minutes. Now one minute."  
"Ready Plasma banks and torpedo tubes."  
"Readied sir." The Exec, Lieutenant Commander Stewart replied.  
"Mister Stewart, you may fire when ready." Stassi stood, watching the sensor readout of the Avenger, trying to escape the almighty Ardent. "Slow to weapon discharge speed."  
"We're in range," Stewart reported, "and, firing." With the touch of a fire key, two torpedoes lurched out of their tubes.   
  
"Splash, splash! Fish in the water!" Lucas reported as the two torpedo icons appeared on his screen.   
"Hard to port." Hudson ordered. Bring us to bearing two nine zero."  
With the gentle yank of the helm controls to the left, the starboard Angle Control Jets or ACJs allowed them to accomplish the change in bearing quicker, and faster. If not for the ACJs, the Avenger, would be as slow, as the seaQuest.  
"Impact in seven seconds." Obvious, the knuckle pocket caused from the Avenger's abrupt change of coarse, did not fool the Alliance torpedoes.  
"Fire flash decoys." Hudson ordered, as a second later, two decoys were jettisoned from their dispensers abaft of the missile silos.  
"Decoys away," Piccolo reported, as the active sensor pings from the torpedoes became louder, and faster.  
"Mister Piccolo, flash!"  
With the touch of the key labeled FLASH, the decoys' flash warhead stability collapsed, causing the decoy to disintegrate, as a wave of false EM signatures shielded the fleeing Avenger.  
The EM Signatures were so strong, that, the targeting circuits of the torpedoes were fried. The torps were dead, and sinking in the water.  
"Bring us around to intercept the UC, helm. Evasive at your discretion. We won't be able to run with them on our six."  
"General Stassi," the sensor chief said. "The UEO sub, is turning around to face us."  
"Hudson's a fool." Stassi muttered. "Ready plasma batteries and fire once they're in range."  
"Aye, General." Lieutenant Commander Stewart replied. Who was doubling as both XO, and Weapons Control officer. A soft tone on his console sounded, indicating that they were in range. "Firing."  
The Alliance's plasma batteries, released plasma bursts at the incoming Avenger, who was releasing plasma energy of their own in the form of blue green lances.  
Helmsman Bachman successfully avoided most of the plasma bursts, as almost all of their plasma strikes struck their target.  
"Direct hits on the Alliance sub." Lucas reported. "They're systems are down to seventy eight percent."  
As the helmsman broke to starboard, a plasma burst from the Ardent's aft battery struck their port baffle plane.  
"Bring us around for another run. Piccolo, fire torpedoes, rapid fire sequence."  
"But sir, we're to close," Piccolo began to protest.  
"I don't care." Hudson replied. "Fire!" He barked.  
"Firing torps, sir."  
Four torpedoes, lurched out of their tubes, in rapid fire. The torpedoes, rammed into the Ardent's starboard stabilizer as they came around to face the Avenger.  
"Return fire!" Stassi barked over the shaking deck. "All weapons!"  
With the discharge of all the forward batteries, and the firing of all the torpedo tubes, the Ardent, released a deadly sting.  
"Evasive!" Hudson shouted. "Fire intercepts!"  
The Avenger rolled to port, as a barrage of intercepts was fired at the incoming weapon fire. The intercepts even intercepted the incoming plasma bursts, not to mention the torpedoes. But the intercepts did not stop all the weapons.  
"Three torpedoes, inclosing!" Lucas shouted.  
"Intercepts!" Hudson shouted.  
"Too late!" Piccolo shouted.  
"Commander, sound collision!" Hudson barked, as he grabbed a hold of the hand rail in front of him.  
"Three, two, one, impact!" Lucas shouted, as a second later, the ground beneath them shook like a giant had reached out, and grabbed hold of the Avenger and threw them from a violent tantrum.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
  
  
The explosion that rocked the Avenger, threw Hudson over the hand rail. As he awoke, the bridge emergency lights were on.  
"Status report!" Hudson shouted. No reply. "Damage report!" He repeated as he pulled himself off the deck.  
With the sound of someone stirring around, he saw it was Lucas. "Aye," Lucas replied as he sat at his station and brought up the damage control systems on his screen. "Starboard side strike. Damage to decks three and four. Sections Delta and Echo. Those decks have automatically been sealed off."  
As Lucas finished his report, Bachman woke up, and took the helm controls.  
"Helm, get us out of here."  
"Sir," Bachman said as he hammered on the helm controls. "Helm is not responding."  
"Great!" Hudson barked, as he walked over to weapons control "Wolenczak, what's the Alliance sub's ETA?" Hudson inquired, as he bent down beside Commander Ford, all sprawled out on the deck, with blood dripping down his forehead. He was alive. Thankfully, Hudson thought.  
"Thirty seconds."   
"Med bay to the bridge." Hudson said in the com grid of the conn. "Wolenczak, modify the comm array to release an EMP pulse."  
"Sir, we don't have the time fo--,"  
"Make time, Lieutenant." Hudson barked. "Piccolo, fire bow plasma lasers. Spread pattern Sierra Two."  
"Firing, sir." Piccolo replied, as his finger, met the fire key.   
The laser fire, jabbed the incoming Ardent's bow, causing them to break of their attack run. Only to turn around to make another.  
"Sir, Alliance is attempting another run." Lucas reported, as he continued to work on the modifications.  
"Helm, fire maneuvering ACJs. I want to be staring right down their barrel."  
"Aye, sir. Firing jets." Thrusts of water, squirted out of the maneuvering ACJs, in a new vector. "In position, Captain." Bachman announced as his readout reported.  
"Sensor, status?"  
"Almost ready sir."  
"Hurry it up. Fire plasma lasers."  
"Laser batteries drained sir. Recharge time, three minutes."  
The bridge hatch stormed open, and Med techs rushed in to inspect the injured. Doctor Perry was the tech in charge.  
"How is he?" Hudson inquired, referring to Ford.  
"His vitals are weak. We'll need to get him to the ICU, now!" She said to the med techs. Ford, was one of the first bridge officers to be rushed off the bridge.  
"Comm array ready, Captain." Lucas reported.  
"How far are they, Mister Wolenczak?"   
"Seven kms and closing."  
"Hold discharge. Hold--hold--hold--" Hudson said, looking at the sensor read out as the icon was over the Avenger icon. "Fire!" He barked, as the ionic pulse was discharged. The invisible pulse, collided into the Alliance UC, forcing them to break of their attack, once again.  
"They're breaking off their attack." Lucas reported, as the Alliance icon, pulled away.  
"Well done." Hudson said, patting Lucas on his shoulder.  
"Sir," Bachman said. "Helm is responding."  
"Helm, get us out of here, now! Set coarse for home waters. Best speed."  
"With pleasure, sir."  
Hudson looked over at the motionless Major St. John, as med techs placed a blanket over her on a stretcher. Her face was unrecognizable from the glass fragments that erupted from the console she was standing in front off.  
"What did they strike us with?" Stassi barked, as the Ardent held their position, out of the Avenger's weapons range.  
"Computer says, it was a particle pulse."  
"Damage report!"   
"Our forward sensor array has been completely fried." Stewart reported.  
An EMP pulse would fry any circuit that it came in contact with. Luckily for the Ardent and her crew, it only came in contact with the sensor array.  
"Signal Alliance Command, that the Avenger, is attempting to escape."  
"Aye, sir." The comm chief replied, as he transmitted the signal.   
"Get that sensor array repaired Mister Stewart. Helm, all ahead full at flank speed."  
"But sir, without forward sensors, we won't be able to see where--,"  
"You have your orders, Commander Stewart. If I am not mistaken, that we have a sonar module on board in storage. Am I not?"  
"Yes sir." The Exec replied.  
"I suggest you hurry up with the placement of the sonar module. Before we run into something."  
Stewart and another tech snapped to the order, without a compliance.  
On her first mission, the Avenger went through hell.  
Hudson remained on the bridge, as Lucas, Tony, Bachman, O'Neill, and himself were the only officers manning the bridge. Everyone else, was either put in damage control or in medbay.  
Hudson, walked over from the sensor station to weapons control. "Status report, Piccolo."  
"Plasma batteries recharged to full. Torpedo tubes one, two, and three remaining tubes that survived the Alliance attack."  
"Sensor?"   
"Sensor array repaired."  
"Communications?"  
"The comm array is completely fried beyond repair. We'll have to put in for dry dock." O'Neill reported.  
"Sorry about that Commander O'Neill." Hudson apologized. "O'Neill, if you would take over Commander Ford's position until he is back on duty."  
"Aye, aye sir." O'Neill said as he stepped over to the XO station. He, was now the XO of the Avenger. He was proud, but not proud as of how he got the temporary position.  
"Helm, what's your status?" Hudson inquired, as he walked forward to the helm.  
"Working like a clock sir. Repairs to maneuvering controls have been repaired."  
"Well done people." Hudson congratulated the remaining bridge officers. "We've pulled off some mission today. A mission, you can all tell your grand kids."  
With repairs, continuing to be repaired, the Avenger, glided in the Pacific Ocean, heading for the remaining UEO waters in the Pacific not owned or conquered by the Alliance.  
With the Ardent construction yard destroyed, Macronesia's claim of the Pacific, would hopefully, quickly diminish.  
The question on Hudson's mind was how was the Intel wrong? Which side of the war was responsible for the tainted goods. Goods that cost the lives of the lives of most of his crew. Many of which was seaQuest crew. When he returned, he would investigate the foul up. And heads would roll, for he lost comrades on this day. God willing, his friend and XO John Ford would not be one of the casualties.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
  
  
"What's your status, General Stassi?" Inquired President Bourne, staring at his vid fone screen.  
"Repairs to the Ardent are continuing. The Avenger, is making way for UEO waters."  
"And the construction yards?"  
Stassi hesitated to answer. "Destroyed sir."  
"You are telling me, that a micro sized UEO submersible, outmatches an Ardent destroyer!" Bourne barked.  
"This time around, sir. Yes sir. But not the next time."  
"There will not be a next time, General! I want that sub laying on the bottom of the ocean floor before day break. Am I understood?  
"Perfectly, Mister President."  
"Then carry on, General Stassi. I'll order the Alliance 4th fleet to block the UEO sub's way to UEO waters. Alliance Command, out."  
The vid screen blinked, displaying the damaged sections of the Ardent. The badly damaged areas were highlighted in red. The minimal damage areas were highlighted blue.  
"Sir, sensor array has been repaired." Stewart reported, walking on the bridge. "Replacing the sonar module as we speak."  
"Very good, Commander." Stassi said. "Now begin working on a protective measure to make sure that this incident with the sensor array, does not happen again."  
"Aye, General." Stewart replied, walking off the bridge, heading toward the engineering room.  
"Helmsman," Stassi called out. "What is our estimated time to catch up with the UEO submersible before it reaches the 4th fleet?"   
"At maximum speed, forty minutes, sir." The young helmsman replied. "The 4th Fleet's estimation, forty five minutes."  
The time was in the Ardent's palm. The Ardent could catch up with the UEO submersible, and destroy her, before the 4th fleet knew what happened.   
But the destruction of the Avenger was not what Stassi wanted.  
He wanted to disable the ship, and execute the entire crew on national television. And he would execute Hudson, the Hero of Nexus, himself.  
"All ahead full." Stassi ordered. A micro-sized UEO submersible was not going to escape from making a fool of the Ardent destroyer, under his command. Not this day. Not ever.  
Hudson, crunched over the nav-table in the aft section of the small bridge. The table, was outlined with dark grain wood paneling, that surrounded the 3-D visual matrix screen.  
Hudson glanced at his watch as it told him thirty minutes had past. It seemed like hours, he thought.  
It was nothing like the nav-globe on the original seaQuest. This table, was directly connected with the Global Positioning Satellite network. After things calmed down, Hudson returned to his quarters, to change into something, less wet from perspiration. He chose the Avenger jump suit from his closet.  
His dolphins were proudly pinned on his left breast pocket. He took a glance at his Trilex watch. "Two more hours." He muttered, referring to the time to the border.  
Major St. John's blood that had been plastered on the nav table had been removed from when the panel she was standing bye erupted in her face.  
Even though they were two hours away from the border, all was calming down. But there was a bit of tension, here and there.  
The Avenger, the only submersible in the world that outranked the seaQuest in weaponry, and stealthness, held up pretty good. The question that came to Hudson's mind was, what choice would he make he if was offered either boat. The seaQuest, or the Avenger. The seaQuest, he answered. Even though she was now, outranked in submersible technology, she was the original. And the best.  
But there was only one thing that Hudson feared. It wasn't the Alliance, or the thought that the war, even after this mission might not end just yet. The fear was, what if the UEO decided to decommission the seaQuest.  
His thoughts stopped wandering, when a yeoman entered the bridge. With coffee mugs at hand. She set a mug on the wood panel of the chart. So that's what it was for, Hudson said. I thought it was just for show.  
She gave Lucas, Tony, Tim, and Bachman the remaining mugs. Steaming hot with coffee. Oliver Hudson savored the test, as his mouth was burned from the temperature of the coffee. It wasn't Cuban bean coffee, but it would do. Now an days, Cuban coffee beans cost more, and were more scarce that Cuban cigars. "Status report, Mister Piccolo." Hudson, the CO/Navigator requested.  
"Weapons, a go." Piccolo replied, as he sat the coffee on his console, hoping they didn't run into a thermocline. The thought of the hot coffee, splashing into his lap, urged him to keep his free hand, on the mug handle.  
The Avenger was down to 16 EM-P 90s, 16 intercepts, nine Decoys/Counter measures, and remaining unused were the five Mark VI-A Homers, the 12 sea skimmers, and the five sensor pods.  
"Captain," Lucas said, lowering his cup of coffee. "Sensor contacts, bearings two nine oh to oh seven oh. Sir, it's an Alliance blockade."  
Hudson released a curse, pondering the possibilities of getting through the blockade, in one piece. He straightened from his crunched stance over the nav-table. They were over, the Pacific Basin. Hudson looked for any trenches or canyons that might take them through the blockade, unnoticed.  
He examined the 3-D map of the ocean floor. The 3-D image of the sea floor was clearer than any other 3-D map he had ever seen before. "Helm, I'm plotting a coarse for the Echo Canyon. Make way at best speed."  
"Sir," Lucas said. "Echo Canyon is composited of iron ore deposits, that will play havoc on our sensors and targeting sweeps."  
"If you have any other suggestions, I'm wide open for them, Mister Wolenczak. Just keep a close eye and ear aft. That Alliance Ardent is still behind us."  
"Captain," O'Neill summoned Hudson. "I think there might be a way of sending a message to the UEO."  
"How?" Piccolo interjected. "Throwing a bottle out with a message."  
"Stow it, Mister Piccolo." Hudson ordered.  
"Aye, aye sir."  
"Sir, if I may use the nav-table."  
Hudson motioned, following Tim to the table. Tim, began punching in several commands into the Master console. The 3-D map zoomed into a area, that a second ago, was highlighted with a 3-Deminsional yellow square.  
"Sir, before the Alliance took over half of the Pacific, this area," Tim began, pointing at the enlarged area. "used to be a UEO Hydro-link radio relay station." The table, at the precise location of the relay station, the relay station appeared. "It's been abandoned for years. We can go there, and send a message to CENCOM."  
"The question is," Lucas said, remaining at his station. "does the Alliance, know about it?"  
"That is a question that will go unanswered until we get there. Good work, Commander O'Neill." Hudson said, giving him a nod, and a grim smile. "Helm, belay present coarse. "I'm transmitting new coordinates, now." Hudson said, as he reached over to the Master console, and pressed the TRANSMIT key.  
"Coarse laid in, sir." Bachman answered.   
"All ahead full at flank speed, Mister Bachman."  
"All ahead full at flank, aye sir."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
  
  
Pacific Ocean, Sector 23 Formerly UEO Controlled Sector  
Lexington Trench   
Depth: 1,356 ft  
One Hour Later,  
  
  
The Avenger glided to a all stop, as it descended down the Lexington Trench, hovering above the abandoned Hydro-link relay station.  
The station, looked exactly like Node-3. The communication relay station that if it still existed, would be located in Nexus territory. The four pressurized domes brought back the memories, when Lucas was asked to hack into the World Bank.  
Two minutes ago, Tim, along with a security detailed led by Dagwood, traveled over to the station in a DS-2 Assault Craft.  
Tim piloted the craft, locking onto the docking port with the grapnel plates on the bottom of the coupling arms that stretched forward.   
"Seal, pressurized." Tim reported, as he opened the hatch. Once the hatch was purged, the smell of stale air poured into the assault craft's cabin. The smell, caused Tim's and the other security details' to feel nauseating, even Dagwood. Tim bent down, and picked up his communications away pack.  
The pack, was a three module sec-communications system. The relay station, was dark, with the emergency lights, dimming, until finally, they would go out.   
The first module of the away pack was a digital imager. The second was a vid monitor, and the third, was a built in POC.  
The pack hung around Tim's shoulder, as his palm-sized analyzer, scanned the room, for the console he was looking for. "Bingo." He said. "Captain," Tim spoke into his head-set. "The master relay station has been located. I'm going on with the plan."  
"Keep me updated, Commander." Hudson said, standing behind his chair.  
"Okay, Phelps, Mitchell," Dagwood said, with his disrupter in hand. "Span out." He ordered his three officers, as he stayed with Tim. "How is it going, Tim?"  
Now an days, whenever Dagwood spoke, Tim expected to hear the childish, voice that he had when he first came aboard the seaQuest. He hated to admit it, but now he sounded normal. He sounded more like a human. And he was fulfilling the destiny he was bred for. Being a warrior. But Tim preferred calling it a peace keeper. But were not all soldiers peace keepers?  
"I've spliced into the central communications array." He said, as the monitor of the station he was working at flicked on, then went out. "Dag', will you get me the battery pack in the craft."  
"Sure," Dagwood replied, as he proceeded to the docking port. Moments later, Dagwood returned with a black, cube shaped pack. This pack had enough power to turn on every light of the facility.   
"Thanks," Tim said, as he placed the battery on the top of the console.  
"Mitchell, Phelps, report?" Dagwood said into his PAL.  
"Mitchell, here. No signs of anything."  
"Same here," Phelps said, as he stood in the galley. "Whoever was on the relay station were in a hurry to get out," Phelps stood in the galley where trays of breakfast, lunch and dinner laid rotten.   
Tim reached for a cortical adapter from the pack, and plugged it into a slot beneath the eleven inch black monitor. The monitor flashed. Displayed on the resurrected screen was a map of the world. The new world, some called Earth, after continental shapes had a makeover from the Alliance assault on the world.  
"Okay," Tim said, his voice, being heard on the Avenger bridge. "I'm spliced into UEO SEASAT-II. What do you want me to say, sir?" Tim inquired, as his hands, were ready to type a message.  
"To UEO CENCOM. From Captain Hudson, CO, Avenger. Being blocked by Alliance blockade. Suffered medium casualties from the attack on Alliance Ardent construction yards. Need UEO naval intervention to enter safe waters. Password: Poseidon. Transmit."  
"Transmitting, sir." Tim reported.  
  
UEO CENCOM  
SAN DIEGO ISLAND,   
  
  
Standing behind the duty officer of the War Room, was four star General John Alexander. He stood, and watched, as the transmission from the Avenger come on the screen.  
"Respond to the transmission." He ordered. "Communications, transmit, what I say."  
"Aye, sir."  
"CENCOM, receiving transmission. Where are you?"  
On the bridge of the Avenger, Hudson looked at the vid screen, and the transmission scrolled on it. Three minutes ago, while the transmission was being beamed to the UEO SEASAT, then being beamed to CENCOM, Tim, along with the help of Lucas, were able to connect the transmission array, to the communications buffer, via laser link.  
Now, the bridge crew could see the transmission being sent, and being received. But, the comm array remained fried.  
"Commander, send them our location."  
"Aye, sir."  
ABANDONED HYDRO-LINK RELAY STATION.....SECTOR 23.  
"Sector 23." Alexander exclaimed, as the Secretary General walked in. "That's real deep in Alliance waters. Amazing the Alliance didn't find the station."  
"What's going on, General?" McGath inquired.  
"Sir, we are receiving tele-com hydro-link transmissions from the Avenger."  
"Why not laser-comm?" McGath was not a computer, technological wizard, but he did know, that tele-com transmissions have been stopped, almost completely. Until now.  
"Hudson informs us that, their communications array was fried in battle with an Ardent submersible."  
"Ardent." McGath exclaimed. "But, those were not to begin construction for months from now."  
"It appears, that the data you received from Paradox, was faulty."  
"Paradox." McGath exclaimed again. "A traitor. No telling what the Alliance knows now." Paradox, was a Level-Kaffa deep insertion Section-7 agent, He was the best. Now, McGath stood in the War Room, not knowing if Paradox had soled his confederation out to the enemy.  
"They are requesting naval intervention to get them inside UEO territorial waters."  
"Request, denied."  
"Sir?" Alexander asked. He would not believe that McGath would not try to get the UEO?s best crew, and second best boat back home. "Sir, they are on a mission, that you sent them on."  
"They, knew the risk, General. Now, are you going to send the message, or am I going to have to."  
The War Room was deadened in silence.  
"I'm afraid, you're going to have to, Mister Secretary General. I'm relieving myself of command. Temporarily." And with that, John Alexander, left the War Room.  
McGath cursed. "Communications, send my transmission, now!"  
"Aye." The comm chief replied, sending it.  
"And tell Captain Hudson, and crew, that I'm sorry."  
"Sir," the duty officer said, walking up to the Secretary General. "If I may speak with you."  
McGath nodded.  
"Sir, why not send PAC-FLEET."  
"Because, Lieutenant, what happens, when we do send them, and none of them return. The Pacific side of the US, will be open for attack. Not to mention the Pacific Fleet is split up with a quarter of the fleet guarding the Bearing Straight. And our Atlantic Fleet is half the size, since most of AT-FLEET was transferred to the PAC."  
"I understand."   
"Transmission sent, sir."   
McGath stood in silence. He would had thought that by now he would had been used to sending brave men and women out to die for the safety of democracy and humanity. At this moment, he believed he would never get used to it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
  
  
The bridge crew was shocked by the answer for their request for naval intervention.  
"We're, on our own, then." Lucas announced, as an alarm went off. "Sir, it's the Ardent. Taking up attack postures!"  
"Away party, get in your craft, and run!" Hudson shouted. "Helm, all ahead full!"  
"Answering all ahead full."  
"Sound battle stations."  
"Battle stations. Battle stations." The female voice of the computer said. "All hands, man you battle stations. This is no drill."  
Emergency bridge crew officers piled into the bridge, as, at flank speed, Avenger sped away from their anchor point.  
"Torpedoes in the water!" Lucas shouted as they appeared on his scope.  
"Fire aft decoys!" Hudson barked. Keep us between the Ardent, and the assault craft. Bring us around on a matching vector, and fire all lasers."  
The Avenger, spun around on its axis, on a bearing that faced the incoming Ardent. With lasers flashing, Avenger initiated evasive patterns to avoid the targeting sweeps.  
"Twenty degree up angle, Mister Bachamn. Fire lateral lasers."  
As the Avenger rose, above the nose of the Ardent, the lateral laser ports released their deadly fire, at close range. Material of the hull chipped of from the vicious attack, as the Ardent returned fire. The Avenger avoided most of the laser fire, from the help of the ACJs.  
The deck shook on the Ardent, as the Avenger's laser fire continued to hit the destroyer.   
"Fire aft batteries!" Barked Stassi.  
On the aft view, lasers passed in front of the view, striking the Avenger's starboard baffle plane.  
"Bring us around, one sixty. Target, and fire all tubes, in unison."  
The three helmsmen struggled to turn the Ardent about, before the Avenger could strike again.  
"Fire!" Stassi barked, as his bearing indicator built into his left chair arm read one hundred and sixty.  
Each torp tube discharged one torpedo a piece. In all, there were six in the water. Running hot.  
"Six torpedoes, bearing three one oh." Lucas reported.  
"Evasive pattern Able. Target incoming torpedoes, and fire lasers."  
With the decoy/counter measure depot running down, Hudson had to conserve his weapons, for if they got away from the Ardent, they would have to face the Alliance blockade to get into safe waters.  
The bow lasers ports flashed, with the plasma lances lurching out of them. Each bank consisted of two firing ports. Four beams of plasma collided into four of the inbound torpedoes, causing them to erupt into a sun under water. After the explosion died down, the remaining two torpedoes continued to approach the Avenger.  
"Helm, on my mark, hard to port. Mark!" The sudden shift in Avenger's vector caused Hudson to reach for something, to prevent him from falling over.  
The torpedoes passed by the Avenger, until, picking up her mag impeller scent.  
"Torpedoes still on our six." Lucas reported, as continued to fall down his face.  
"Piccolo, fire aft lasers."   
Above the Mag impeller, two lasers collided into the remaining EM-Ps, causing them to meet the same fate of the other torps.  
"Sensor, what's the status of the assault craft?" Hudson inquired, as he sat at the conn.  
"They're coming up on the Ardent's port baffle. Initiating targeting sweeps. They've fired torpedoes."  
"Get out of here O'Neill. That's an order."  
The rear of the Ardent grew bigger as Tim, fired a volley of EM-P torpedoes at their baffle. The detonation of the torpedoes, blew a hole in the weakened baffle plane.  
"And go where, Captain?" Tim said into his headset.  
"Any where but here, Commander. Now!"  
"Sorry Captain. But, we've all agreed that, you need help."  
"Helm," Tim heard over the link. "Evasive pattern Sierra-3. Tim, I urge you. Get out of here."  
"Sorry, sir." Tim replied. "We've made our decision.  
"Thank you, Tim. Avenger, out."  
Tim was surprised of Hudson's reaction to his, subordinate manner. He expected a threat. But, there was none.   
"Hang on." Tim said, as he maneuvered the assault craft under the Ardent, then pulling up, firing the plasma cannons and plasma lasers.  
"Sir!" Exec Stewart shouted. "We are being fired upon by a DS-2 assault craft."  
"Target lateral batteries, and fire!"  
"Firing." A second later, the plasma batteries on the belly of the Ardent fired, winging the assault craft. The battery volley hit their port rear stabilizer.  
"Attempting to compensate." Tim announced as the entire craft began to spin.  
"Hang on." Dagwood ordered the two security guards.   
"Ha!" Tim exclaimed as he leveled the spin the craft was in. Through the view port, he saw as the Avenger fired her plasma lasers through the at the huge leviathan, the Ardent. "Dagwood, what's out torpedo status?"  
"We're down to four EM-Ps."  
"Hang on!" Tim shouted, as he kicked the propulsions at maximum. The craft lurched forward from the reaction. "Get them ready. Target the sail."  
"Targeted," Dagwood reported, looking away from his console.  
"Stand bye." Tim ordered. "Arming laser dock."  
"What are you doing?" Dagwood inquired as his hand hovered over the fire key.  
The assault craft, with its laser dock on, approached the Ardent's starboard side. When the beam was within cutting range, it began cutting into the hull.  
"Making a hole." Tim replied. Tim could see the laser dock cutting into the hull of the Ardent. "Full reverse!" Tim shouted as the hull were the laser was cutting was no more.  
"There's your new target." Tim announced.  
"Firing!"   
The remaining four torpedoes emerged from the two torpedo tubes on the port, and starboard side of the cockpit module.  
The four torpedoes sailed into the hole. The craft yawed to starboard to avoid the shock wave. They avoided it all right. But they did not avoid the plasma battery volleys that were fired as they rose above the shock wave.  
The volley ruptured a battery conduit that sparked.  
Tim saw, as the inside of the cabin erupted in fire. He could feel, his uniform catching a flame. He saw, as the cabin crushed from the sea pressure. "I love you Kimura," Tim managed to say before his life fled from him.  
He had always thought that he would ask God forgiveness for his iniquities before he had died and either ascended, or descended. But his mind was not on God, but the one woman that loved him. The woman that loved him for what he was.  
Then, he lost consciences. Back when he joined up on the seaQuest during her first tour in NORPAC, the brochure said "travel into the unknown". He, had truly traveled, into the unknown now.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
  
  
The bridge crew was shocked once again, as other comrades were lost.  
It was Brody, Hudson thought, Freddie, then Bridger, now, O'Neill, Dagwood There was still no word if Ford would pull through his comma.   
Though they had lost more comrades, these were the ones that meant the most to Hudson. They were the ones that were closest to his heart. Even though if you asked some people that served with Hudson, they would say his heart was stone cold.  
"Helm, hard right rudder!" Hudson barked with fury. "If they want a target, we're going to give them one."  
"All right rudder, aye." Bachman responded as he passed the sorrow behind him. Either they returned home, or were captured by the enemy, they would be plenty of time for mourning.  
"Put us on a attack vector to their starboard baffle plane."  
"Aye, sir." Bachman replied, as he guided the sleek Avenger back toward the Ardent, as the enemy released a volley of lasers.  
"Evasive!" Hudson shouted. "But continue on coarse."  
"Coming around on their baffles, sir." Reported Bachman.  
"Mister Piccolo, fire all tubes, rapid fire. On my mark." Hudson ordered, as he moved to the wep-conn station.  
Hudson's eyes moved from the tactical view screen, to Piccolo's weapons screen. On the tac? screen, was a computer enhanced silhouette of the Ardent, or "Eyes" from the sensor pulses. The crosshairs of the center of the screen, were directly at the torpedoes' target.  
"Ready," Hudson said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Ready. Hold....hold....fire!"  
Hudson shouted order, 'fire' echoed through the bridge. The soft sounds of the torpedo tubes equalizing with water sounded, as the torpedoes were launched out of their tubes.  
"Away," Piccolo reported.  
"Now, pull up hard!"  
The deck of the Avenger pulled up sharply as she rose above most of the shock waves from the torpedoes' detonation. Those shock waves that hit her, caused the ship's structural integrity to rumble and shake. Until they died down.  
  
"Bring us about!" General Stassi shouted, as the bridge was full of smoke. Illuminated by the emergency red lights.  
"We can't!" Commander Stewart replied. "The torpedo attack knocked out our propulsion system. We're dead in the water."  
"No!" Stassi shouted. "Hard right directional rudders. Bring us around to face the Avenger. If we are to go, she will go with us."  
Stewart could sense in Stassi's voice, that he was fat to interested in blood, than the safety of his crew. He hesitated until Stassi stared in his eyes.  
"Do it!"  
"Aye, General." Stewart replied, as he gave the helmsmen their orders.  
"Avenger coming in for another strike." The sensor chief reported.  
"Sir, targeting systems in active." Piccolo reported as he began to reacquire the Ardent. "The shock waves knocked it out."  
"Am I to understand, that the smart torpedoes can be manually fired and guided?"  
"Aye, sir." Came the reply.  
"Stand down, Mister Piccolo." Hudson ordered. "No offense, but, I'd rather do this."  
"Aye, sir." Piccolo got out of his seat, and stepped up onto the con platform, overlooking Hudson's actions as he pressed the fire icon on the thermal touch display which allowed certain prospects of weaponry to be controlled by a touch of a icon on the display.  
"Firing." Hudson reported, as the echo of the torpedo launch sounded. "Report on the Ardent, sensor?"  
"Attempting to lock on the smart torps." Lucas reported. "Firing intercepts."  
"Evasive," Hudson announced, as he guided the two torpedoes, via a laser guidance link in evasive maneuvers.  
"Torps alluded them, Captain."  
"Going in for the kill. Maximum charge." With the turn of a dial, the warhead of the EM-P smart torpedoes crackled with kinetic plasma power, until, impacting abaft of the Ardent's starboard stabilizer.  
"Starboard strike!" Shouted the damage control officer, right before the panel exploded in his face.  
"General," Stewart said, walking up to his CO. "We need help."  
"No!" Stassi barked. "They will go down!"  
"Not if we go down first." Stewart replied. "There is a war sub patrol pack fifteen miles away. We can signal them to get here, and we can take the UEO craft out."  
Stassi, sat, frozen.  
"Do it." Stassi gave in.  
Stewart could not believe what he had just heard. "Aye, General." The mighty Stassi had given in.  
  
  
Fifteen miles away, three warsubs knifed through the darkness of the Pacific Ocean in tight formation. The lead warshub, the Vanguard.   
To all onboard, the defeat of the Alliance's battle group to destroy the Kylen Island ship yards was a great damper to the military's morale. And with the announcement of the destruction of the Ardent ship construction facility, all seemed loss.  
But the Alliance would go out fighting. That Devlin swore.  
Captain Corran Devlin stood behind the communication station as the message from General Stassi, the temporary CO of the Ardent scrolled on the screen.  
Unbelievable, was the word that best describe the message.  
"Inform the Fury and Glory of the current situation."  
"Aye, Captain." The comm officer quickly went to transmit the message.  
"Helmsman," Devlin's voice rose, as he turned around to face the bow of the bridge. "New coarse bearing two two zero. All ahead full at flank speed."  
"Aye, aye. Coming around Two two oh. All ahead at flank." The helmsman echoed.  
The XO of the Vanguard, Hanson, approached his captain. "A problem, sir?"  
"It seems, that the report of the UEO submersible penetrating Alliance sea was correct. General Stassi has assumed command of the Ardent, and has the craft pinned down, and requesting assistance."  
"Interesting." Hanson echoed, and walked back to his standing position where, he could oversee every action of the bridge, staying in one place. "I never believed that old war horse would ever ask for help," He remarked.  
"I never thought I would see the day either, XO." Devlin smiled. "What is the UEO contact's designation."  
"Intel' has it the UEO Avenger. Skippered by, Captain Oliver Hudson." A smiled appeared on Hanson's face.  
"This will be a day that will be remembered by our kindred for all time. The day, when the Hero of Nexus falls."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN  
  
  
  
"Bring to coarse bearing three four oh, helm. Right into Echo Canyon." Hudson barked as he reached his command chair.  
"Bringing around, aye." Bachman replied as the bridge hatch opened. Hudson turned around to see his XO walk in, bracing against the bulkhead beside him..  
"Permission to return to my duties, Captain." Ford said, weakly.  
"Captain, Commander Ford needs to be in the infirmary." Doctor Perry insisted. She stopped her debate as Hudson raised his hand.  
"Please." Ford whispered.  
"Permission granted, Commander. Doctor, dully noted. Please report back to the infirmary."  
"Aye, sir." She replied, as she headed for the only access to the corridor from the bridge.  
"This is our status Commander. We have lost our communication array. Including an away party to a abandoned hydro-link station led by Commander O'Neill and Dagwood."  
"Both dead?" Ford asked.  
All Hudson could do was nod somberly.   
"We've caused some damage on the Ardent. But, not as bad as us."  
"ETA to Echo Canyon, twenty minutes." Lucas reported.  
"Echo Canyon?" Ford inquired. "I understand." Ford said after a moment of calculating.  
Hudson looked down at the weapon compliment.   
They could pull it off, he told himself. And they will.  
"Mister Wolenczak, I want a strategy plan on how to detect the Ardent without sensors."  
"You'll have it sir," Lucas promised.  
Twenty minutes passed by knowingly. It felt like two days later before the Avenger reached the Echo Canyon.  
Hudson had offered to relieve Ford, but of coarse he had refused. "I'll be okay sir." He had said.  
The Captain did not argue. "Thank you, Commander." Hudson had said in response. "I'm sorry about Tim, and Dagwood." He said softly. "I know you were all close."  
"That's what war does." Ford responded. "We all loose those we care and love in war. Thank you, sir."  
Hudson nodded his head.  
Fifteen minutes later, the DSAV entered the canyon, blind as a bat. Any sensor pulses would bounce off the walls of the canyon like a plasma laser ricochet.  
"Status, Lieutenant?" Hudson asked Lucas as he got up from his chair and walked over to the sensor station.  
"Permission to drop the remaining sensor pods." He requested.  
"Do it." Hudson okayed.  
The three pods ejected from their berths, moving away from the slow, crawling Avenger.  
"What are you thinking, Lieutenant?"  
"Back when seaQuest was first commissioned to the UEO, a group of mercenaries boarded her when only a skeleton crew was aboard. Commander Ford and myself included."  
"I remember reading about that." Hudson announced. "But what does that have to do with detecting the Ardent without sensors."  
"We settle along the bottom of the canyon floor." Lucas said as he described his plan with his hands. "I position the pods in a triangular pattern. Wide enough to allow the Ardent through."   
"When we needed to be in contact with the surface carrier with Captain Bridger, we used a WSKR to relay a las-link beam. If we use the pods lasers to transmit to us when the Ardent enters the canyon than we'll know where they are."  
"What about targeting sweeps?" Tony inquired. "The sweeps will bounce off the walls like any other sensor pulse."  
"I suggest an EVA. I get in a DSL and take a hand sensor that will tag the Ardent. I'll transfer the coordinates to Tony and you via a las-link, and you can blast it out of the water."  
"I'll do it sir." Ford announced.  
"Commander, I suggested it." Lucas said.  
"I understand that, Lieutenant, but I'm in charge of all EVA activities. Including this one."  
"In you current condition, you could easily black out. Putting this boat and her crew in jeopardy. I've made EVA activities before, Commander. Captain? " Lucas paused as he stared at Hudson who was considering it. "Captain, remember when I told you I can't ask anyone to do what I'm not willing to do?"  
"I remember." Hudson replied. Seeing flashbacks of when cargo haulers began to mysteriously disappear. And the young ensign had suggested a plan that would work. "All too well. Get your gear ready, Lieutenant." Hudson announced.  
"Thank you, sir." Lucas replied, setting his comm set on his console, heading for the bridge hatch.  
"But remember this, Lieutenant." Hudson said before Lucas left the bridge. "When I tell you to eat the floor, you better. Because a concussion wave of such magnitude will tear you apart. And the implosion would suck you off into the deep."  
"Understood sir." Lucas replied.  
"Good luck, Lucas." Ford said.  
"Come back safe, Lieutenant." Bachman said.  
"Remember Luc'," Piccolo said. "We still have a poker game when we get back. And I'm feeling lucky."  
"You got it, Tony." Lucas grinned. "Good luck, to us all." He said.  
When the hatch closed, both Tony, Ford, and Bachman's eyes were trained on Hudson.  
Hudson tried to ignore the attention but refused not to.  
"You did the right thing, Captain." Ford said. Both Tony and Bachman agreed. Hudson, just nodded his head. He had lost Lieutenant Brody during the Spindrift/Macronesia Incident. Lieutenant Fredricks during the first encounter of the Chaodai in a decade. Lieutenant Kimura was paralyzed from the neck down from the Battle for Kylen Island a couple of weeks ago. Now, she was prone to a wheel chair. Lieutenant Commander O'Neill and Chief Petty Officer Dagwood were lost back at the relay station.  
Not to mention Captain Bridger. His friend in a odd way. And the person he admired the most. And not to forget the seaQuest. Who laid in a dry dock at Kylen. He wondered what would happen to the brave seaQuest crew once this was over.  
Time, will only tell, he told himself. The worst thing about time, was the wait.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT  
  
  
  
Lucas had the Deep Submergence Layer hardsuit on for the past five minutes. He now, stood in the sealed airlock, awaiting to swim up to the top of Echo canyon via the maneuvering pack on his back. There, he would wait for the Ardent. He held the hand sensor in his gloved left hand.  
"Are you ready Lieutenant?" Hudson inquired. His voice, being transmitted to him by the built in comm set in the bulky yellow helmet of the DSL.  
"Ready, Captain." Lucas responded.  
"Proceed." Hudson ordered.  
"Flooding the lock, now." Announced the tech outside the air lock. "Good luck." She said.  
"Thanks." He responded, as the water began to fill the air lock. Once the lock was filled with sea water, the air lock hatch in front of him opened.  
The outside reminded him of a dark cloudy night. He stepped to the open doorway, making one last look at the bright inside.  
Here we go, he said to himself as he stepped through the open hatchway. There, he plummeted to the bottom of the canyon floor like a ton of bricks.  
The radio transmissions that would usually be coming over the comm set were silenced. He and the Avenger both worked in radio silence.  
As he landed on the ocean floor, he said to himself, touchdown. After he spent a couple of seconds looking at the wet, dark, hostile environment around him.  
He raised his right arm, in which in the glove held the control yoke for the thruster jets strapped on his back.  
He pressed down on the yoke/glove. The propulsion units pushed up out of the Echo Canyon. A minute later, he stood on the ocean floor, overlooking the dark canyon.  
Now, the wait.  
  
"Entering Echo Canyon General." First Officer Stewart announced as he sat at the weapon control/sensor station.  
"Slow to one quarter speed." Stassi ordered the helmsman. "Commander Stewart, what the status of your sensors?"  
"Disabled. The iron ore deposits of the canyon are interfering with the sensors."  
"Switch to passive. Switch bridge speakers to acoustical readings."  
"Aye, General."  
The Ardent had done what Lucas had hoped. Positioning the sensor pods at the edge of the canyon entrance, shielded the Ardent's passive and active sensors from picking them up.  
The Ardent passed through the pods' laser field. A soft beep emitted over his comm set.  
"Now, where are you?" He muttered as he switched the sensor system of his DSL to EYES.  
The helmet visor became a vid screen. The canyon below appeared in different colored levels of the spectrum. The silhouette of the Avenger was not visible, but the Ardent's was.  
It slowly passed under his position.  
He pressed a button on the hand sensor. Transmitting the coordinates sec laser link to the Avenger.  
"We got it." Tony whispered in his comm set. The readings from Lucas' hand sensor appeared on his vid screen.  
Right before the Ardent entered the canyon, he ordered all onboard to keep silent. And if they must speak, use their comm sets.  
"Commander, take us up. Slowly." Hudson ordered.  
Ford nodded, keying the ballast control keys. The Avenger slowly lifted.  
"You ready, Mister Piccolo?"  
"Ready and waiting, sir."  
"Ready all torp tubes. Use, what you need."  
"If I target their impellers, we'll only need five torpedoes."  
"Do it. I want them out of my sky." Hudson said, using the term used by carrier captains referring to an enemy plane. "Get me a link with Lucas." He told Ford.  
"Ready."  
"Hudson, to Lucas, take cover."  
"Aye," Lucas whispered.  
He placed the hand sensor on a rock at the edge of the canyon wall and secured himself against the ocean floor. Using magnetic pikes he struck them into the floor to keep him from being sucked over the edge.  
Suddenly a current began pulling him towards the edge. Damn, he cursed. He knew it wasn't the Ardent's destruction because he did not hear or experience the explosion.  
He jumped as the current grabbed him. He grabbed a hold of the cover he had found. He could feel the current dying down. But, it wasn't enough. And the next thing was sure to be more powerful.  
"We've lost the link with Lucas' sensor." Tony whispered. A new sound became audible. It was the sensor falling down the canyon wall.  
"Take your best shot, Chief."  
"Aye. Firing." The sound of the torpedo tube releasing their fierce weapons was amplified in the canyon.  
"What was that noise?" Stassi asked.  
"I don't know. The noise originated, behind us." Then, it came to him as soon as the low acoustical whine of an EMP 90 torpedo propulsion jets slowly grew louder.  
"Blow ballast!" Stassi shouted.  
"Too late!" Stewart shouted as the torpedoes impacted onto their Mag drive impellers.   
A fire erupted in engineering, spreading throughout the entire boat. Slow enough to allow the crew members of the Ardent to see what was coming.   
The shock wave shook the Avenger as she rose over the canyon wall to pick up Lucas.  
After the shock wave settled down, Hudson got on the link with Lucas to come home.  
"Lieutenant." Hudson said. "Mission accomplished. Come home." There was no response on the other end. "Lieutenant! Answer me!"  
No response. Hudson leaned back in his chair, staring at his console. What had he done?  
Tony did the same, except, he was more affected. A single tear, rolled down his cheek. He was like a brother to him. A brother, who avoided the brig at any cause.  
He had a brother like that. But, was killed in the Bronx Gang Wars. That was why his father had moved them as far away from New York as they could. All the way to New Cape Quest Florida. Formerly known as Cape Canaveral.  
The silence on the bridge was deafening. Lucas becomes another casualty.  
"Damn it!" Hudson barked as he banged the railing before him with his fist. Though Lucas was not the most professional officer to start off with, he ended up being one of the best that had ever served under Hudson.  
In all his commands, the one that was the most closest to him was the seaQuest. It was true, war was hell.  
"Avenger, this is Lucas. I'm coming home." A voice finally said.  
A smile came upon Hudson's face.   
"Hurry home, Lieutenant. I would lake to make it home before dinner." Hudson said.  
There was no reply.   
"Lucas!" He shouted.   
Ford looked at his console that on the screen were the internal sensors on the boat. Lucas' DSL continued inside the air lock. As soon as the lock hatch was sealed: "He's aboard."  
"Helm, full ahead at flank." Hudson ordered walking toward the bridge hatch. "Take us home. And the drinks are on me."  
"Aye, sir." Bachman said smiling.  
"Commander, have Doctor Perry meet us at air lock 2."  
"Aye."  
"Captain." Tony said at his station.  
Hudson looked around to look at Piccolo. "Come on." Hudson replied, placing his hand on his shoulder as he let him pass before him.  
Tony literally ran down the corridor. Hudson jogged behind.  
When Tony rounded the corridor, he saw two technicians getting the DSL off of him.  
"Lucas!" Tony shouted. "You scared us man! God if you weren't a friend I would kiss you!"  
"Tony, Tony, keep it down." Lucas urged as a tech took the helmet and placed it with the other garment sections of the DSL. "I've got a splitting headache."  
"Sorry." He said, hugging the hero.  
"Good job Lieu--," Hudson began, "Lucas. I'm very proud of you. As are we all. We owe you a debt of gratitude."  
"Make the gratitude a bottle of aspirin and you got a deal." Lucas smiled.  
Hudson broke out into laughter as the med team reached the air lock.   
On that day, the crew of the seaQuest, saw the lighter side of Oliver Hudson, their CO for a two years now. A lighter side, they sure would see again, when they got back to the seaQuest.  
"Ah, Captain?" Tony said as everyone began leaving the airlock.  
"Chief?"  
"What's going to happen now? What about seaQuest? Will they give her back to us."  
"They damned better. We just saved the world. And lost ones we loved. They damned well had better. Or the last thing the UEO will have to worry about is the Alliance."  
"Damn, right. Ah, sir. Damn right, sir."  
Hudson smiled as he motioned for Tony to take the lead.   
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
"They brave crew of the seaQuest DSV 4600, who took command of the UEO experimental Deep Submergence Attack Vessel, the Avenger, were honored today at UEO Central Command," The EarthCast News anchor reported.  
"They, had led a suicide mission into deep Macronesian Alliance waters to destroy a vital key responsible for the Alliance's war effort. A mission, that has caused Alliance President Alexander Bourne, to surrender his claim of the Pacific Ocean. He now awaits an Aligned Nation Court hearing UEO Command.  
"While the UEO had given us only this statement, Secretary General Warren McGath has informed us, that the crew of the Avenger, will be transferred to the repaired seaQuest. Despite the scuttlebutt that the DSV submersible would be decommissioned. The seaQuest, was the first sub on the sight to stop a fleet of Macronesian war class submersibles who's goal, was to destroy the UEO's research outpost on Kylen Island."  
"This is Margaret Spano, for EarthCast News, back to you in New York."  
  
Lieutenant Lucas Wolenczak got out of his rental car that he rented from Dulles International AeroPort. Closing the door, he walked up the hill of Arlington Cemetery. He placed his baseball cap of the seaQuest on his head to prevent the rain from hitting his head. On him was a black trench coat that protected him from the cool damp air. An element that submariners did not have the pleasure of experiencing deep beneath the ocean surface.  
As he headed toward Nathan Bridger's headstone, he saw someone standing at it. He could not tell who it was from the back, but a woman and child were inside the car he parked behind off.  
He waited in the rain to let the man pay his respects to Captain Bridger.  
Whoever the man was.  
Bridger had no family except his son who he had found out was alive after spending ten years in space. Could it be? No, he concluded.  
The man began to walk away from the headstone and took a different path back to his car. But as he passed Lucas, he looked at his trench coat. The emblem of the UEO was on his shoulder. And on his ball cap, was the seal of the seaQuest. Bridger's pride and joy.  
Lucas spent twenty minutes talking to Bridger. Knowing that they had never found his body, it was the only thing he could do.  
"We won, Captain. The Alliance has fallen. As far as we know, seaQuest is returning to her original purpose, scientific research. I only wish, that you could be alive to take command of her. But, Captain Hudson is a good captain. Not as good as you of coarse." He added. Looking down at his watch. "We're still betting on whether Hudson can make the transition. But I know he will."  
"I've got to go. She's shipping out of Kylen Island in two hours. And I've got to catch my flight. Take care, Captain Bridger." He said, standing at attention, giving the salute that meant to him the most.  
He turned around to walk back to his car. He noticed that the car he parked behind of had not moved. And that the man paying his respects to the Captain before him was standing beside Lucas' rental car.  
"How you doing?" Lucas asked as he passed him. "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Can I ask you a question?" The man asked.  
"Sure." Lucas said as he opened the car door.  
"What was your relation with Nathan Bridger?"   
"He was my captain on the seaQuest during his tours of command." Lucas answered as he opened the car door. "If I may ask, what was your relation with the Captain?"  
"He," the man paused, "He was my father."  
Lucas who was about to get in the car stooped on a dime.   
"Robert?" Lucas assumed.  
He nodded.  
Lucas stood silent; looking at the man Nathan Hale Bridger believed was dead for twenty-three years. 


End file.
